Why
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Maria returns from the abbey, but the famous Gazebo scene doesn't take place. Skip foward four years. Maria fled to the states, just like the von Trapp family. What happens when Maria and the family run into eachother & surprises await both parties?
1. Chapter One: Why?

**Disclaimer: **So, this is my fourth Sound of Music fic and I still don't own the darned thing…sigh.

**Author's Note: **Sigh, I just couldn't stay away. So here I am, back with another story. I really didn't think I would be writing another one for a while, but I am very happy to say that I am!

Thank you to my wonderful beta TheMarauders3! It's muchly appreciated! So thanks!

**Summary: **Maria returns from the abbey, but the engagement between the Baroness and the Captain is not broken off and the famous "Gazebo Scene" does not take place. Maria does what she promised, leaves once preparations for someone to take her place are complete. Skip forward four years in the States. Maria as fled the country as well as Georg as the children. A few surprises await both parties. Surprises that complicate the matter at hand and yet make it that much easier.

The first few chapters will take place over the course of weeks, months, and then years. Just a heads up!

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter One: Why?**

What had pressed her, possessed her to do it? Had she really expected their lives to change for her? That everything would just halt, time would stop, and they would be together for all eternity? That he would give up something he already had? Had he even felt the same way? What had she been thinking in the first place? What had she expected? She felt horribly low, and more alone than she ever had before. She let the tears fall, not caring anymore. She was alone, and it didn't matter. No one would see the tears of lost love. No one.

* * *

Maria sat in her old room of the von Trapp villa. Everything was exactly like it was when she had left a week ago. The dresses she hadn't taken with her where still sitting nicely in her armoire. The new drapes where hanging lightly, moving lightly with the breeze that came in through the open windows. She walked over to the one that Liesl had climbed through her first night here and looked into the back gardens of villa. Everything was so peaceful. A song bird whistled in the distance. Simple, not complicated, like her life had become.

She remembered looking out the same window a week ago, the Baroness standing right behind her, telling her how she, Maria, was in love with the Captain. She had been terrified at the Baroness' words, trying to make them untrue, but knowing deep, deep down that those words were the truest words ever spoken. Maria had fallen in love with her employer, so she fled. Scared and frightened, a coward.

Now she was back, why? The question came back: What had she expected? He was engaged to Baroness Schraeder! He was spoken for, so to say. And there was nothing Maria could do about it. She didn't even know if the Captain did love (or had loved) her back, but she had somehow let the Reverend Mother's words bewitch her into thinking so. And now look at her! She was calling the Reverend Mother's words bewitching! The thought! It was horrible! What had she come to? The tears fell in waves.

There was a knock on the door, and Maria jumped. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as dry as she could with the back of her hand. "Come in," she called, her voice squeaky and timid, highly unlike herself.

"Fraulein, I just wanted to bring you your things and tell you that dinner wa- Are you alright?" Liesl asked, coming into the room. Maria's carpet bag and guitar case were in her hands.

"I'm fine, darling." Maria replied, acting overly happy.

"Fraulein, have you been crying?"

"Hm, oh no! Of course not! I just had something in my eye, that's all. Probably just a little scratch-" _more like a cut in my heart_ "-I'm perfectly fine." Liesl didn't looked convinced. Maria quickly changed the subject. "Did you say dinner?" Liesl nodded, looking at her governess skeptically. "Wonderful, I'm absolutely starved," Maria finished, feeling five inches tall under Liesl's questioning gaze. Maria couldn't believe the tone of her own voice, so forced.

"Are you sure you're alright, Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked once again.

"Perfectly. Now, we can't keep everyone else waiting." Maria replied, taking the guitar and carpet bag from Liesl's hands, setting them on the bed, and putting her arm around Liesl, guiding both herself and the young girl out of the room and towards the dining hall.

* * *

Maria pushed the food around on her plate. It was delicious, it was delightful…it was horrid. The scrumptious food reminded her of how wonderful it had all been, before her world had turned upside down.

"…And then, then the other man said 'What's the name of his other leg?'!" the table erupted with laughter at Friedrich's joke. Maria gave a small laugh and felt how dry her throat was. She quickly reached for her water glass, and she unconsciously let her eyes find the man sitting across from her. It happened.

The Captain had been looking at her, watching her. Trying to understand why she was acting so unlike herself. The usual cheery, conversation-leading woman was sitting quietly in her chair, hardly touching her food and only putting her two cents in every once in a while. When she looked up their eyes met and time seemed to freeze. Liesl's glass remained frozen to her lips, Kurt's fork was stuck in mid air, Gretl's small smile glued to her face, the Baroness's uneasy posture stood still like a statue, a look of worry etched on her face.

Maria couldn't tear her eyes away. They were glued to the man's she loved deeply. His eyes were warm and questioning, willing her to tell him something. Something she knew could never be revealed, not anymore, at least. Maria felt at ease looking into his eyes. She felt--safe. It was comfortable, and she temporarily forgot what was troubling her. Maria smiled slightly. He smiled back. His smile made something snap in Maria and she looked away.

The table burst back into life.

* * *

Captain Georg von Trapp stood on the back balcony, staring into the depths of the lake. The night was light and warm, with a slight breeze. The scent of the trees filled the air. It was soothing. His mind was racing. He couldn't understand a single thought that was going through it. He didn't know why, he didn't understand. Movement below him on the terrace caught his eye.

That was the reason why. She was the reason why. Maria. Seeing her again this afternoon, surrounded by the children. They had all been smiling, except for Her. That sad, confused expression had already been plastered on Her face.

He hadn't seen her since the ball. Just after they had danced. That dance. Georg hadn't known what was happening. He still didn't know what had happened. He hadn't felt that alive in so long. But he knew it had to do with the young vivacious blonde he had danced with. Ever since she had been in the house she had put some sort of magic over it, some kind of spell. Then she had left, suddenly, and that light, happy magic was gone. From the house, and even, (did he dare to say it?) in him. She was life. Intoxicating.

Georg looked down again and saw Maria walking towards the Gazebo. Suddenly he had the urge to know why she had left. He needed to know. He needed to make sure it wasn't something he had done.

He turned around quickly and nearly ran into Elsa as he went back into the house. "Oh! Darling, you scared me!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I wish I could stay and join you. But I have to go talk to Fraulein Maria to find out how long she plans on staying. As you heard earlier, she doesn't plan to stay long."

"Yes, I remember. " Elsa said, looking at the ground. "Well, I just came to say goodnight, anyway, so no harm done. I'm rather tired, after all."

Georg nodded. "Goodnight, Darling." he said, kissing her lightly on the lips and leaving.

"Goodnight." the Baroness said to his retreating form. She didn't retreat to her room right away. Instead she walked further out onto the balcony. She could see the young Maria sitting on the bench by the gazebo. There was a noise below her and seconds later she saw Georg walking quickly, yet apprehensively towards Maria. "Oh, what have I done?" she asked herself, not really knowing what she was referring to.

* * *

"Um, hello." Georg said softly, hoping not to startle her. Maria was sitting on the bench by the gazebo in the gardens, lost in thought. She quickly turned her head, looking at him with sad, questioning, and scared eyes. "I thought I just might find you here." he continued, pointing to the spot she sat, not knowing what else to say.

"W-was there something you wanted?" Maria asked, standing.

"Hm? Oh, no, no. Please sit." he said. She did so, and he walked forward. "Uh, may I?" he asked, pointing to the spot next to her. She nodded. It was an uncomfortable silence. They had talked to each other before, but it had never been uncomfortable like this. It was odd. Georg looked over at her. She was looking at her hands. He was suddenly struck with the sight of how beautiful she looked. Truth be told, Georg had always found her to be attractive, deep down though. Those thoughts were ones that an employer never thought of his employee. But now, she just looked stunning. The moonlight made all of her soft features stand out. He became nervous suddenly, due to his thoughts, and laughed. "You know, I was thinking something. Two things actually." he said, talking . He felt the need to break the silence that never accompanied the usually boisterous Maria.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, looking at him.

"Why did you leave, and what was it that made you come back?" he asked, trying not to sound accusing.

Maria felt herself tense. She should have known this was coming, but honestly, did it have to be now? Could she really tell him? No, of course not. That would only be prying into waters that should be left alone. She knew if she told him the real truth she would have to leave, and she didn't want to leave just yet. She couldn't do that to the children.

"Well," she began, surprised at how steady her voice was. "I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it."

"Yes. Is that all?"

"And I missed the children."

Georg nodded. "Yes, of course you would. They really care for you, you know."

Maria smiled, wistfully. "I really care for them too."

Georg nodded, then took a deep breath. "Then why will you be leaving again?" he asked, quietly.

Maria was taken aback. "Well, I won't be needed will I? I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you." she said, standing and walking towards the gazebo, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Yes." Was all Georg managed to say. He was surprised to find that the thought of marrying Elsa didn't bring a smile to his face. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't argue with the fact she had presented. "You know, the children won't like the fact of you leaving again."

"Yes, I know. And I don't like it either. But I really can't stay. You'll all be a complete family again." she said, weakly. Her last sentence nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Like I said earlier, I'll stay until all arrangements are made."

"Where will you go? Back to the abbey?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He stood, and followed her into the gazebo.

Surprisingly she shook her head, and walked to the far end of the gazebo while he stood in the door way. "No, I left the abbey."

Maybe he didn't know the answer. "You left the abbey? For good?"

She nodded.

"Why? You left the night of the ball because you said you missed your life at the abbey too much, and now you're back saying you've left the abbey for good?" His voice was close to sounding accusatory. But it didn't make any sense!

Maria winced at his tone. "I know, it sounds crazy. But yes. Everything you say is true" she said, looking away from him.

He paused, and stared at her back. "Maria." he said, not realizing he didn't address her as Fraulein. She shuttered slightly. "You still didn't answer my question. Why did you leave in the first place?"

Her body shook slightly, she was crying, but she wouldn't face him to let him see the tears. "Please." she replied, masking the sadness in her voice and the tears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. It really doesn't."

"Yes, it does matter. Did we do something wrong? Were you unhappy?"

Maria laughed slightly, it was almost a cackle at his ironic statement. Was she unhappy? How could he think such a thing? "That's just the thing. That's what was wrong." she said, turning around and looking at him, not caring if he saw her tears. "I was perfectly happy. The happiest I had ever been in my whole life." They locked eyes. "Goodnight, Captain." With that, she brushed past him quickly and went into the house, leaving him quite alone in the gazebo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, so it may not be the best. But it'll get better I promise! It will. '

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd

Oh, and I purposely left the "?" out of the title. Don't know why…just did.


	2. Chapter Two: Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could tell you that I own the Sound of Music. But I don't.

**Why-  
****-Chapter Two: Calm Before the Storm**

Why had she done it? Why had she let jealousy consume her? Perhaps it was because it was human nature. Or perhaps she thought that it just might work. That they were actually meant to be together when she knew for a fact that they weren't. So she had done it. Scared the poor girl away. Broke up something that hadn't even begun yet but would have been something great. Yes, it was jealousy.

* * *

The Baroness sat on the terrace. The children where playing that same ball game that they had played with her, but now it was with Georg and Maria. Nine. Nine happy faces, red faces, smiling through the sun ' s heat. They looked like they were a family. "Five!" Georg called Maria's number and quickly threw the ball at her. From what the Baroness could tell the throw had been just the slightest bit rough, rough enough to be considered just the slightest bit flirtatious. Maria caught the ball with skill, and a smile tugged at her lips. Elsa saw it happen, in an instant they gave each other a look, and something passed between them. My god, how could they not see what was right there in front of them?

She made her decision. She knew what she had to do. It was for the better. It was right. Now all Elsa had to do was talk to Georg.

* * *

Maria stretched out on the grass, her arms crossed behind her head. She was happy to be back. The von Trapp villa was one of the places that she truly felt at home. In fact, it was _the_ place that she felt at home.

She had been back for a week and a half now. The days she spent with the children help her take her mind off of the Captain. Sometimes he would join them in their games or on their outings. When he first came along, when Maria was first back, she thought that him joining them would torture her. But it didn't. It almost made everything better. And even though she knew he was there for the children , Maria allowed herself to believe that he was partly there for her, too. It made it seem as if he truly did care for her, and that small fantasy was all that she needed.

She watched the clouds move above her, shifting their shapes and constantly changing. It was like the clouds were going through so many emotions, never deciding what to do.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on Maria's stomach and she let out an "oof!" Maria looked to see that Gretl was now lying half on top of Maria, giggling like only a five-year-old could do.

"Fraulein!" the little girl said, sitting up.

"Yes, Gretl?" Maria asked , laughing and sitting up.

"Can we go play with the puppet show?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, may we?"

"Oh can we?"

"That would be wonderful ! "

Gretl's six other siblings asked as well, apparently liking the idea of getting out the puppet show.

"Well, I don't see why we can't. Let's go!" Maria said, standing and wiping her dress off then taking Gretl's hand and leading the von Trapp children into the house.

* * *

Georg came and sat on the terrace with Elsa. "Hello, darling." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello." she replied.

"And where are you lot going?" Georg asked, as the children and Maria all quickly made their way inside.

"We're going to play with the puppet show, Father!" Marta exclaimed, running over to him.

"Are you, now? Well, have fun." he said, tapping his second youngest child on the nose. The little girl giggled and then followed her siblings and governess inside.

Georg sat down, and began to poor himself a glass of lemonade that was sitting on the table. "Georg, I think we need to talk." Elsa said, feeling that now was the best of time as ever to do what was needed to be done.

Georg looked up from poring the lemonade, a questioning glance on his face. "Oh? What about?"

"The wedding."

"Hm, what about it?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I-" Elsa paused. This was going to be harder to do than she thought. She didn't exactly know how to go about doing this sort of thing. But as the old adage went, 'There's a first time for everything.' "I think that we shou-"

"Sir, there's a phone call for you." Franz said, coming out onto the terrace.

Georg looked over at Elsa. "I'm sorry Elsa, can we talk about this later? Or do you want me to tell them I'll call them back?"

Elsa sighed. "No, go take the call. We'll talk later." she said, thankful for the interruption. It would give her time to put her thoughts in order. This was easier said than done.

* * *

Maria stood on the terrace two weeks later. The children and the rest of the house were all tucked away in bed. Maria supposed she was the last one up. She knew it was far to late for anyone else to be out and about, but she was wide awake, she didn't think sleep would find her even if it tried. So she came outside. She hadn't known what had compelled her to go outside, but she just knew that the night was too wonderful to miss.

The night was cool and refreshing, the chilliest night of the summer thus far. If the cool air hadn't felt so lovely compared to the heat that had been around, Maria would have needed a jacket. She stood leaning against the railing with her arms crossed on her chest and putting her weight on her crossed forearms. She loved the nights here at the villa. No matter where you stood you had a perfect view of the scenery on the other side of the small lake. It was wonderful. A light breeze moved through the trees and Maria inhaled the scent deeply, sighing as she let out herbreath.

There was deep laughter from behind her. "I see I'm not the only one who wanted some night air."

For some reason, Maria wasn't surprised to hear the other voice, and she just turned her head to see the Captain walking towards her. "Good evening, Captain." she said, blushing a little.

"Good evening." he replied standing next to her and resting in the same position she was. Over the past couple of weeks, Georg had found himself drawn to Maria. He wanted to be near her, talk to her, see her smile, hear her laugh. And he didn't know what it was. But being around her was, in some way, the thing that he looked forward to every day. And he couldn't understand why.

"Were you having trouble sleeping? " Georg asked.

Maria blushed a little more at his question. "No, I just wasn't tired, so I thought I would get some fresh air. The night is too wonderful to let pass." she paused and looked at him, "And you?"

"Hm? Oh, I was actually going to go for a little night walk. Thought it would be nice. Like you said, the night is too wonderful - " he looked at Maria " - to miss."

"Then by all means Captain, don't let me hold you back." she said, gesturing towards the grounds.

Georg laughed a little and a thought hit him. "Perhaps you would like to join me." Suddenly, he held his breath and waited for her answer. For some reason he was nervous she would say 'No' and knew he didn't like the thought of the answer.

Maria stared at him. Had he, her employer (not to mention the man she loved) just asked her to go on a walk? In the midst of the night? Yes, yes he had. Should she? By all means, she knew she wanted to. And yet she was scared to. Scared to what their conversation would lead to. In the time she had been back she and the Captain hadn't talked about her departure again since her first night back, but they had come close to it and did the best she could to avoid it every time. Scared. Terrified. Excited. "Well, I don't see why not." she answered before she knew what she was saying.

"Wonderful." Georg said, stepping aside and gesturing with her arm that she should take the lead.

* * *

They had walked down the lakes shore and back again, twice. They had , once again, turned around and were making their way towards the gazebo end of the property. They hadn't stopped talking since they started. Maria felt like she was in seventh grade again, walking with a boy she had once liked. Giddy and excited. Georg, though he chose to ignore the thoughts, felt the same way.

"Friedrich said what?" Maria asked, laughing hysterically. The Captain had just told her the story of how the children had said they had gone blue-strawberry picking the day of her arrival, when they had in fact gone to the abbey. Their conversation had, once again, come close to Maria's departure, but she quickly diverted it. Thankfully.

Georg laughed. "I know, it's ridiculous. You know, they don't know I know where they really were. But it was easy to tell. Liesl was the one to give it away."

Maria laughed again. "But honestly, blue strawberries?"

"Blue strawberries."

"You know, Captain." Maria said after a small comfortable silence had taken over them. "I really love this lake." she said, kicking a rock into the smooth water.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Sometimes, just before I go to sleep, I'll look out my window and watch it in the night. It's just lovely."

Georg laughed and looked at her. "Yes, it is." he paused. "I would think that you would almost be scared of it after the fall you and the children took earlier this summer."

Maria blushed deeply, and turned her face so he couldn't see. "Yes, well, I uhit's lovely." she finished lamely, mentally smacking herself for lack of a better response.

"The lake was one of the reasons that first drew me to the house and why we bought it." Georg said, truthfully.

"Really?"

"Mhm. It reminded me of the sea." he said, a hint of passion in his voice. Maria looked at Georg to see a reminiscent look in his eye, and a smile on his face.

Another small silence.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The sea." Maria asked, wanting to know what had cause such an expression to cross the Captain's countenance.

"Oh, that." he laughed lightly. "It's wonderful. Calm, peaceful. You would love it." he said, before he could stop himself. Maria blushed slightly. He quickly continued on to let the embarrassing moment pass. "There's always a cool breeze, the smell is infectious, and the gentle swaying can lull anyone to sleep at any moment."

Maria smiled at his descriptions. "It sounds lovely."

"Oh it is. Well, that is, until you're engaged in a battle. Then it becomes something completely different." he said, smiling a little and looking sideways at Maria.

"Now that, must have been frightening. Being in the middle of the ocean, fighting off some strange 'enemy'. "

"Oh it could be, but not really."

Maria was taken aback, not frightening? "Come now, Captain. Though I have no experience in war, I have a feeling that it has to be frightening, especially in the midst of a battle. Didn't you ever get scared?"

Georg laughed lightly again. "Scared? Of course. But when you're fighting something inside you clicks and you act on pure instinct. Plus, the loud sounds of missiles and other weaponry being fired is almost, and I mean almost, a welcome sound to the deafening quiet that usually accompanies the sea." he paused. "No, the only time I can _remember_ being scared is when you would stand on the deck, waiting to fight. Knowing that the enemy should be right in front of your nose, but they aren't. And you wait. Not knowing where they are. Now_ that_ is fearsome." Maria felt herself shiver. "Yes, that's what is frightening. The calm before the storm."

* * *

She watched the two from above. It seemed that she wasn't the only one how couldn't get some sleep. Elsa sighed, and watched as they continued to walk up and down the lakes shore. She felt awful. She kept meaning to do it. Hell, she had already made up her mind, so why couldn't she But she knew why. Part of the reason was because Georg always seemed to be so busy, she couldn't get him alone to try to talk to him. But then again, if she truly wanted to talk to him she could be making more of an effort, and that was another part of the reason why. She still had hope, deep, deep down, that it just might work between the two of them. But she knew it wouldn't. And so, the Baroness went to bed again. Another night with a troubled, jealous mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A thank you to my wonderful beta TheMarauders3! It's muchly appreciated! You're awesome!

**MaryAnne, avdpjajb, Millicent, jeNNifer07, The Marauders3, Edelwyn, lindainsweden, Kelsea Scarlett: **I'm so glad to 'see' all of you again! It's wonderful to have you all reading this story, and I'm so happy that you reviewed! Thank for the reviews and your kind comments!

Well..I don't' know when the next update will be, but I can tell the earliest it will be up is Tuesday. I've got a busy three days…and there probably will be an update sometime Tuesday..I dunno though…

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	3. Chapter Three: The Storm

**Disclaimer: **As I watched the von Trapp children in concert I realized I don't own the Sound of Music…darn

**Why-  
****-Chapter Three: The Storm**

Why is it that the one you love never seems to love you in return? She had grown accustomed to that feeling. Was she never to have love returned to her? Ever? Was she meant to love, give her love freely but never know the feeling of having love given to her? Perhaps she should stop loving. Not allow people into that area of her heart. But that would be horrible, she would never be able to do it. Why was it that the happiness she felt during the day was always crushed at night by that same thought? That happiness never seemed to soften the ache when reality set back in. Never.

* * *

Maria stared out of her bedroom window. It was two in the morning and pouring. There was no lightening, no thunder, just rain. Rain coming down in sheets. It was so thick Maria couldn't see the tree that grew just a few feet away from her window. The moon was nowhere in sight. It was just pitch black. No dimension, no happiness, no anything. Just nothingness and rain. A replica of Maria's broken state. 

She didn't hide the tears that fell down her cheeks. In fact, she had become quite accustomed to them. She cried just about every night, when it all became to much. When she was left alone to her thoughts. When there was nothing to make them go away. When all she could do was dwell in the ache. Every night it was the same thing. She was reminded of the fact that she loved the Captain, more than she ever thought possible, and he didn't love her in return. No, he was engaged. Engaged, Maria had grown to resent the word. To be married. To be married to someone other than herself. It was an awful feeling.

Today had been no different. Just like every other day. The same old thing. Grogginess in the morning, happiness at breakfast, bliss with the children, euphoria when He was around, fatigue at dinner, contentment when they sang together, misery as she unsuccessfully fell asleep. And yet, today had been different. Just in the slightest way. Because now she let the tears fall more than usual. Perhaps it was from the realization. Maria let her mind wonder back to the two leading events of the day that made her sorrow even worse….

_She and the children were spread through the garden, playing hide and seek. Maria hid between two bushes, smiling brightly. It was a wonderful day. The sun was bright and warm, though clouds from the east threatened to bring a storm by night. So the air was cool and inviting. It was one of the first signs that fall was coming. Maria could hear Kurt desperately searching for his brother, sisters, and governess._

_"Ha, I found you!" Maria heard Kurt say from her left._

_"You cheated!" Gretl exclaimed._

_"I did not!"_

_"Yes you did, my feet weren't hidden!" the little girl fired back at her brother, and Maria had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. _

_"Gretl! That's not my fault. Pick a better hiding spot next time," Kurt said, exasperated._

_"Gretl, Kurt found you fair and square." Maria heard the Liesl say. Maria silently thanked the girl, so she didn't have to get up from her hiding spot and reveal herself to stop the argument. "Come here and sit with us."_

_"But--oh fine." Maria didn't have to see Kurt to know that he smiled knowingly at his sister._

_"Now, all I have to do is find Fraulein Maria," Kurt said._

_"Good luck with that one, Kurt," Maria heard Friedrich say._

_"Yeah, she always finds the best hiding spots," Brigitta added. Maria stifled another giggle and dug deeper into her hiding cove and waited for Kurt to find her._

_She would have listened to what else the children where saying, but other voices coming from her right took hold of her attention. _

_"It's such a lovely day." Maria head the Baroness say, sighing slightly._

_"Most definitely." the Captain's voice replied. Maria's attention had fully turned to their converstaion now. They must have been on a walk, and Maria didn't have to look to know that they were walking arm-in-arm._

_"Georg, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," the Baroness said. Her voice was tired and weary._

_"Oh? What is it darling?" Maria felt her heart sink at his term of endearment._

_"Well, it's about the wedding. You see, I think tha-"_

_"Father, have you seen Fraulein Maria?" Kurt's voice interrupted the two. The Baroness sighed._

_"No Kurt I haven't, and isn't it cheating if you ask?"_

_"Not if she doesn't know that I asked you." the Captain's laughter filled the air at his son's reply._

_But Maria never heard a word of it. She never heard Kurt interrupt the walking couple. She never heard him cheating at hide and seek, or the Captain's hearty laugh. All she heard was the single word ringing through her mind. Wedding…wedding….wedding…wedding…Maria sank lower into her hiding spot._

Then there was the time just before dinner...

_Maria was walking upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for dinner. The children were already upstairs, quickly changing so they could hurry and fill their empty, hungry stomachs. Maria passed the drawing room and heard a voice float from it._

_"Oh perhaps I could. I'm not quite sure yet." It was the voice of the Baroness, there was no mistaking that. "Oh no, Charolette! I couldn't…Yes…I suppose…I could try to…but…oh yes…oh not that soon….I suppose the wedding will be in the next coming month or so…its hard to tell…"_

_Maria felt her heart sink once more. Was it coincidence, or was she to be plagued by that single word today? Maria sighed and quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping and dreading dinner._

Those two small incidents had made Maria realize what she had to do. And it tore her apart to do it. But she couldn't go on like this. Crying herself to sleep. Living on a dream that would never come true. No, she couldn't. She would do what she had promised the Captain she would do, not five minutes upon her return. She would leave once arrangements for a new governess would be made. True, no arrangements for a new governess had been made. But she would leave nonetheless. It's not like there wasn't anyone to take care of the children. And they would have a new mother soon. Besides, she just couldn't go on living like this anymore. She would leave the Trapp family and they would soon become no more than a memory. The tears fell harder than before.

* * *

The family, the Baroness, Max, and Maria sat in the salon. Max, the Captain, and the Baroness were engaged in a card game. Kurt and Friedrich were throwing small pieces of paper and rubbish they could find at Liesl and Louisa, who were playing a card game of their own. Brigtta laid spread out across the rug, reading a book. Gretl and Marta sat on the ground their father's feet playing with their dolls. The room was in a comfortable silence, the only major sound came from the guitar that Maria was strumming as she sat, slumped in a couch. There was no certain melody to it. She just played whatever came to mind, letting the music take hold of her. 

A sad sort of clanking from the clock in the hall broke the still air. Maria looked up from the spot at the ground she had been staring at to the small wall clock in the room. "Children, I believe it's time for bed." she said, sitting up straighter and resting the guitar in her lap.

"Do we really have to?"

"Can't we stay up a little bit longer?"

"Perhaps an hour?"

"P-uh-lease?"

The children begged, and Maria held up her hand to silence them, shaking her head. "I've already allowed you to stay up longer than usual and tomorrow we're going on a picnic. I will not have seven sleepy children complaining about how tired they are because they didn't get enough sleep," she replied teasingly to their objections. The children groaned, but began to pick up their things.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Brigitta?"

"Will you sing us something before we go upstairs?" Brigitta asked, sitting up from lying down and turning towards her governess.

The other children quickly abandoned picking up and sat in front of Maria, nodding in agreement.

"Well," Maria looked at the seven faces of the children she loved so much. Knowing she could never refuse them anything, and knowing she owed them something for what she was going to do. "Alright. But only if someone sings with me." she replied, sitting up and positioning the guitar so she could play.

"I think Father should sing with you!" Gretl exclaimed.

"Oh you do, do you?" the Captain asked, laughing but not looking up from his cards. He placed them down. "Ha, I win again Max." he said, smirking as the Baroness and Max rolled their eyes playfully. "Well, since I successfully beat your Uncle Max in a card game-"

"And they say I have a big ego," Max muttered, making everyone laugh.

"-I suppose I could," Georg continued on, pretending to not hear Max, but smiling nonetheless. "That is, if it's alright with Fraulein Maria," he said, looking at her.

Maria blushed. "It doesn't matter to me, Captain." Georg smiled, stood, and walked over to the couch Maria was sitting on. He held out his hand, indicating he wanted the guitar. Maria obliged and moved over, making room for him to sit down. The occupants of the room shifted to look at the two sitting on the couch.

"What will it be, Fraulein?"

"Oh, I don't know. You pick a song, Captain." Maria said, not looking at him. She felt her breath quicken at his closeness. True, they were sitting on a couch, but it wasn't exactly a big couch. With his arm over the body of the guitar, the Captain's elbow touched Maria's arm, just in the slightest way. She dared not look at him. She knew that if she did he would be able to read all the feelings she held for him.

He laughed. "Let's see if you know this one." he said, beginning to strum out a soft melody on the guitar.

Maria felt her stomach fill with butterflies. Of course she knew that song. How could she not? It was one of her favorites. She blushed. Why had he chosen that one? Of all the song he could have chosen…it was this one. She didn't respond. She just began to sing, her voice soon joined by Georg's, his easily harmonizing with hers.

_I loved you once in silence  
And mis'ry was all I knew.  
Trying so to keep my love from showing,  
All the while not knowing you loved me too.  
Yes, you loved me in lonesome silence;  
Your heart filled with dark despair.  
Thinking love would flame in you forever,  
And I'd never, never know the flame was there.  
Then one day we cast away our secret longing;  
The raging tide we held inside would hold no more.  
The silence at last was broken!  
We flung wide our prison door.  
Ev'ry joyous word of love was spoken. _

And now there's twice as much grief,  
Twice the strain for us;  
Twice the despair,  
Twice the pain for us  
As we had known before.

Maria felt her eyes slowly moving from looking at the children to the Captain. She willed them to stop, begging them to look back at the children. But she couldn't help it. She had to look at him. She needed to. And she did. Their eyes met, and Maria could barely get out the last phrases of the song. All she was aware of were his blue eyes, boring into hers.

And after all had been said,  
Here we are, my love,  
Silent once more,  
And not far, my love,  
From where we were before.

The room was quiet as the last strains of the guitar filled the air. The children sat on the floor, staring dreamy-eyed at Maria and the Captain. Max had a small smile on his face. The Baroness sat, staring at them with her mouth nearly hanging open. _If they didn't understand it after that, then there's no hope for anyone else,_ she thought, completely taken by their voices. Everyone was thinking the same thing. If there were ever two voices that matched so well, it had been Maria and Georg's. It was as if there were no flaws. It was as close to perfect as perfect could get.

Maria and the Captain still held their gaze. Georg looked at her and furrowed his brow in confusion. He could see something happening beneath the surface of Maria's eyes, yet he couldn't tell what it was. So many emotions running through her. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. He smiled slightly, trying to get her to relax. It worked. She gave him a soft smile back. His smile widened.

There was a cough from somewhere in the room and they broke eye contact. Georg looked over to see Max removing his hand from his mouth. "Sorry, something in my throat." he said, smiling mischievously. The Baroness rolled her eyes, but laughed slightly. Georg didn't understand it. All he knew was that he was mad at Max for breaking the moment he had just had with the governess.

Maria blushed. "Right, well. It's time you children get to bed. Come on, up you go." There was no protesting this time. The children quietly stood and said goodnight. Maria walked behind the children. As she reached the door she turned, "Uh, Captain?" she asked, tapping the wood lining of the doorway.

"Yes, Fraulein?" Georg questioned, his voice shaking slightly.

"I was um…wondering, if -uh- after I get the children to bed I could have a -um- word with you."

Georg looked at her with puzzlement. "Uh, of course Fraulein. I'll wait for you in here," he said, motioning around the room. Maria nodded and left.

The Baroness watched the exchange, then watched Maria leave. The younger woman had a troubled look on her face. She looked scared. Very scared. Elsa sighed. "I think I'll be going to bed too. I have to leave before sunrise for my day with Charlotte," she said, standing. "Goodnight Max, goodnight darling." she said, patting Max on the head, earning herself a huff from him, and kissing Georg on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Darling." Georg replied, "Have fun on your outing tomorrow."

"Thank you darling, I will."

"Try not to miss us dearly," Max said sarcastically, standing as well.

"I could never forget you Max, even if I tried," Elsa replied, laughing as she left.

"She's got a point, you know," Georg said to Max.

"Yes, I know," Max replied, making the two men laugh.

* * *

Elsa closed the door of her room and leaned her back against it. She couldn't believe the kind of coward she was. It had been just about a month since she had come to her decision about what to do and she hadn't done it yet. And the wedding was coming closer. Well, the _idea_ of the wedding was coming closer, to be more precise. She and Georg hadn't even begun to plan it. She had to lie to her friend, Charlotte, yesterday on the phone and say that the wedding would be coming within the next month or two. The woman had been persisting her on a date and Elsa simply gave in with the lie. Elsa sighed and walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She hated playing the part of the coward.

* * *

Maria timidly walked towards the sitting room. Each click of her heel was like a deafening sound, leading her slowly to her death. That's what this was. Her death march. The doorway seemed years away. The sound of her heels seemed louder. The house was in a injurious silence. Her stomach tightened and filled with lead. This was it. She would change her life forever. With just a simple sentence. 

She stopped when she entered the room, trying not to laugh. The Captain was still sitting on the couch. His head was leaning back, off the edge of the back of the couch; he was staring at the ceiling. "You'll hurt your neck doing that." she said, giggling a little, forgetting her nerves for a moment.

The Captain laughed. "Yes, I suppose I will." he said, sitting up straighter. "So, you uh, wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

The nerves and dread she was feeling came rushing back. "Yes," she said quietly, looking at the ground. There was silence.

"Well, uh, please sit," Georg said, not knowing what else to say. She did so, taking the chair next to the couch he sat on. "I'm all ears."

Maria stared at her hands resting in her lap. She wrang them nervously together. "Well, you see Captain…I, well…You see it's just that…Now that you and the Baroness are going to…and…so the children won't need…" her voice trailed off. She didn't even known what she had said. It just kind of came out. She blushed deeply, and intensified the gaze on her hands.

"Fraulein, what are you trying to say?" He didn't sound impatient or rude. It was quite the opposite. His voice was kind, soft, and smooth. Urging her on.

Maria sighed and swallowed all ounces of pride and courage she had residing her. "I think it's time that I leave, Captain," she said quietly. Her voice had been so quiet that Georg had to strain to hear what she had said.

"Leave!" he aexclaimed, taken aback when he realized what she had said. The guitar almost fell our of his lap and he had to move quickly to catch it. "But--why?"

Maria sighed and didn't look at him. "As I told you when I came back. I would stay until preparations were made."

"But, I haven't even looked into finding a new governess." _And I don't want a new governess for the children._

"Is a governess really necessary Captain?" she asked, looking at the ground. She was slowly moving her head to gaze at him. "You and the Baroness are going to be m-" she couldn't say the word. "And the children will have a mo-" she couldn't say that word either. She looked at the wall across from her. "I won't be needed."

"But you- I mean- the thing is- I don't understand Fraulein. You are needed, perhaps more than you know." He looked at her, trying to catch her gaze, but she refused to meet his. "Are you unhappy? Has Max, Elsa, or the children done anything? Have I?"

"Oh no!" Maria exclaimed, "You all have been wonderful! And I hate to think of myself leaving all of you-"

"Then why are you?"

"-but I believe it will be the right thing for everyone," she said, finally looking at him. A silence filled the room as their eyes met. Maria could see that the Captain was thoroughly confused and sad. Almost hurt. She closed herself off. She knew that if she didn't close off her feelings he would be able to see them clearly in her eyes.

"There's no use arguing with you, is there?" Georg asked, breaking the silence. His voice was sad, and slightly amused at the same time.

Maria smiled slightly, in spite of herself. "You know me Captain." she replied. "I don't give in. And I've got strong convictions."

Georg smiled slightly. "Yes." Another silence. "When will you be leaving?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, but still kept his gaze. "I don't know. A week at the most I think."

"And there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Captain, as much as it pains me to say so…no."

"A week then?"

"Yes, a week."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it! Chapter three! Hope you liked it!

I realize that Camelot didn't come about till the late 50's-early 60's...but I really liked the song so I put it in.

Thanks to my beta TheMarauders3...and to everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome! Thanks again!

Until next time, I'm half way done with the next chapter…so it might be up soon.

Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	4. Chapter Four: Time Gone By

**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure I still don't own the Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Four: Time Gone By**

Why was it that when you didn't want it to, time flew by faster than ever possible? When you wanted time to stretch itself out, to last long, it didn't. A second turned to a minute, the minute to an hour, the hour to a day and finally the day to a week. The one week you wanted to prolong. To remember everything about . The way the air smelled, the texture of something, someone's laugh, someone's smile. The look in their eyes. It was soon gone, and you were gone. Leaving, never to return.

* * *

Maria stood in front of the door to the Trapp villa, her carpet bag in one hand and her guitar in the other. The entire family stood before her, even the Baroness and Max were there. All of the children were silently crying, except Kurt and Friedrich, who were doing the very best to keep their tears at bay. The Captain had a look of complete sorrow on his face, the Baroness had a look of guilt, and Max looked at a loss. Maria looked at the faces of the children. Kurt, Friedrich, and Louisa where looking at the ground while Liesl, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl all looked at their beloved governess. Maria hated to see them like this. The sight before her tore her apart more than the sight that had met her when she told them she would be leaving...

* * *

_"Children, there's something I need to tell you," Maria said, six days earlier. Everyone had just finished with dinner. Maria knew that it was probably a bad time to tell them now, but she couldn't think of any other time that it would be better too. Being the bearer of bad news never presented a person with a good opportunity to say what they had to._

_"Yes, Fraulein?" Liesl asked._

_Maria looked at the children. They were all smiling. Looking at her expectantly and patiently. She gave them a small smile before her gaze finally settled on the Captain. He gave her a knowing look and nodded his head, urging her on. He then went on to cover the Baroness's hand with his. Maria inhaled deeply and looked at her plate._

_"Children, I-I'm going to be leaving," she said quietly. She looked up. Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta and Marta's faces fell._

_"Leaving?" Liesl asked, her voice filled with disbelief. _

_Maria nodded._

_"When will you be back, Fraulein?" Gretl asked innocently and Maria allowed herself a small smile at the little girls misunderstanding._

_"Gretl, I-I won't be coming back," she said, her face losing the small smile. Gretl's face lost its smile as well._

_"You mean you won't be coming back?" her small voice asked, quivering with tears._

_Maria looked at her plate and nodded again._

_"Don't you like us, Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked._

_"Oh of course I do, darling! And don't you ever think differently," she said, bending towards Gretl and stroking the girls hair. "I love you all very, very much." Maria's gaze unconsciously glanced at the Captain quickly as she spoke, quickly enough for no one to notice. No one, that is except the Captain, who caught her glance._

_"Then--why?" Louisa asked, her voice slightly angry._

_"I- well- you see…." Maria's voice trailed off as she looked to the Captain for help._

_He smiled slightly at her. "You can't all expect Fraulein Maria to live the rest of her life with us?" his voice was soft and soothing as his children looked at him. "She has to go and live her own life. We can't be selfish and keep her from the world," he said, winking quickly at Maria, making her smile._

_"And besides, I'll merely get in the way of your newly filled family." Maria added, looking at the Baroness. Georg felt Elsa's hand twitch uncomfortably under his, he patted it, misinterpreting Elsa's meaning._

_"But I don't want you to go," Marta said, sadly._

_"None of us do," Friedrich added._

_"And I don't want to leave either," Maria replied, looking at each of them in turn. "But I have to."_

_The children sighed simultaneously and looked down at the table. They all looked like they were going to cry. The younger ones even let a few tears escape._

_"When will you leave?" Brigitta asked._

_"In a week," Maria said, looking at the girl._

_'That's not very long," Kurt commented. _

_Maria nodded. "I know, but it will give us plenty of time to spend together before I leave."_

_"Then let's not waste anymore of it moping around," Liesl said, "Can we go sing something?" she asked, looking at Maria first and then her father._

_"That's a wonderful idea, Liesl," Georg replied to his daughter. Maria smiled thankfully at Liesl for the girl's mature behavior. She received a sad, 'you're welcome' smile in return._

* * *

And now they stood in the foyer, the girls not bothering to hold their tears back.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," Maria said, not knowing if she was trying to convince the children or herself. "You can visit me at the abbey anytime you want."

"And you're always a welcome guest here, Fraulein," the Captain responded. Maria smiled at him gratefully. "Don't hesitate to invite yourself."

"He really has no problem with it, I do it all the time," Max said, trying to lighten the mood. A small, bitter, sad laugh was the response.

"Well, I suppose I should be going," Maria said, not moving. Everyone just nodded. Finally, with a sigh, Maria walked up to each of the children, embracing them in a hug and whispering 'I love you' in each of their ears.

Finally she reached the adults.

"Who's going to help me convince Georg to let the children sing in the Festival?" Max asked, as he took Maria's hand and kissed the top of it, making her blush.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Max," she replied, laughing lightly.

Max sighed, "The money we could have made."

Maria laughed and turned to the next person before her. The two women shook hands lightly. "It's not too late to change your mind," the Baroness said. Maria merely smiled and let her mind wander back to the night before...

* * *

_Maria sat in her room, quietly gathering her things, getting them ready to pack. She would be leaving after lunch then next day and she didn't want to spend the rest of her time at the villa packing. She wanted it to be spent with the people she loved most, and that's what she was going to do. She wasn't crying like she thought she would be. She figured she was all cried out. She just packed away her things, her mind blank, not trying to think. There was a knock on her door._

_"Come in," she said, not stopping in her packing._

_"Could I have a word?" the visitor asked. Maria turned around, surprised to see that it was the Baroness who was standing in her doorway._

_Maria looked at the older woman, perplexed. "Um, I suppose," she said, stopping in her task at hand and standing up straight._

_"I-I- don't think you should leave," the Baroness said, looking at the ground._

_Maria laughed lightly. "You too?" Maria joked. Throughout the entire week people had been trying to convince Maria to stay, the children more than anyone. But Maria held to her principle. She couldn't live in the same place with the man she loved and watch him love someone else. "As much as I hate to say it, Baroness, I will be leaving." Maria was surprised that she didn't sound as sad as she felt. Perhaps it was because she had built up so much emotion to this situation that if had turned into a wall._

_"Maria, I was wrong about what I had said before. And I really don't think it's wise for you to leave."_

_"Wrong about what you said before? I'm afraid I don't understand."_

_"About Georg- the he would ge-"_

_"I'm sorry Baroness, but there's nothing you can say to change my mind," Maria said, quickly interrupting. She didn't want to hear what the Baroness had to say about the Captain. She remembered all too painfully the last time that had happened. "Sorry for sounding rude," Maria quickly added, not wanting to offend the Baroness._

_"Not at all my dear. But I don't think you understand-"_

_"Please, Baroness," Maria said, begging._

_Elsa sighed and nodded. "Alright."_

_Maria sighed, "Thank you."_

_"Well, goodnight Maria," Elsa said, after a short silence._

_"Goodnight Baroness."_

* * *

"I know." Maria replied. After her brief conversation with the Baroness, Maria turned towards the Captain.

They stood, staring at each other, neither knowing what to do. "You'll be missed." the Captain said, quietly.

Maria nodded. "And I'll miss all of you," she replied. "Well, good bye Captain," she finally said, with a nod.

"Yes, goodbye."

Maria walked back towards the door and opened it. She, along with everyone else, stepped into the afternoon air. Rain clouds loomed above, covering the sun. "Good bye everyone," Maria said, once again.

"Goodbye Fraulein," the children called after her as Maria began to walk towards the iron gates. As she neared them, she turned back and offered everyone a sad smile and a wave. The children waved back, and the adults nodded. With a sigh, Maria walked through the gates, holding back her tears until she was farther down the road. She would hold them off as long as possible, hopefully until she was in the safety of her room at the abbey. The Reverend Mother had been kind enough to supply Maria with a room to stay in until she could find a place of her own. She looked to the sky to help keep the tears at bay. The clouds were darker than she thought they were. Another storm would be covering the land soon.

* * *

The Captain sat awake that same night. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that it was well past midnight. He wasn't in his room. He was standing on the balcony, soaking in the night air. The clouds that had been there earlier were still there, patiently waiting to open the world to the heavens. Georg sighed. He felt miserable and he couldn't understand why. Ever since he learned that She would be leaving he had felt this dullness in his body. Regret for this day to come, hope that She would change her mind. But She didn't. She was gone, and it tore him apart. He had experienced the same feeling when She left for the first time. But why?

He had felt so full when She had been around. Even if She wasn't in his presence, knowing that She was in the same house was enough. He wanted to be near Her. Hear Her laugh, see Her smile, let Her wonderful voice fill his ears, watch Her play with the children; seeing how happy they were together. She had had some sort of affect on the house. A spell. She filled the gap that was missing. In the children, in the family, in (was it proper to say?) himself. How could he have been so blind to it before? How could he had not seen what was planted plainly before him? There was no denying it. She completed him. He felt alive when She was near. Nothing was wrong when she was around. She made him feel young, free, and carefree. Something he hadn't felt since Agathe. He loved it when She was around. No, he loved Her-

The thought hit Georg like a bolt of lightening. Yet, he wasn't at all surprised. On the contrary, he smiled warmly, easily agreeing to the thought. There was no denying it, because he knew he couldn't. He knew it was true. He loved Her. Maria.

But then, she was gone. Gone from his life. Sure, he had said that he and the children would see her again. But that was besides the point. She wasn't around for him to tell her so. To tell her that he loved her. He loved her. Her. Maria.

The rain began to fall.

* * *

Georg sat in his study, two days later. It was just after dinner. He had gone to get a book to read while he and the children spent the time before they went to bed in the salon. But when he got to his study he sat down in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

He felt horrible. For two days he had tried to talk to Elsa, tell her that they needed to call the wedding off. But he never got a chance. All day yesterday he had spent time with the children, trying to cheer them up after Maria's departure. He had planned on talking to Elsa that night, but she retired to bed early, earlier than the children. Then all today, he had once again tried to cheer the children up. He was prolonging something that shouldn't be prolonged and for that he felt awful.

Besides that, events in the country had depressed him beyond belief. The Anchluss had finally happened. Austria was under German control. Georg hadn't known what to think and when he wasn't trying to cheer the children up he was trying to cheer himself up, to no avail.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," He called, sitting up straight. Elsa came into view. She was wearing her traveling coat and hat.

"I just came to say good bye," she said, opening the door to its full capacity and standing in the door way.

"Good bye?" Georg asked, completely perplexed and caught off guard.

Elsa nodded. "I'm going to go back to Vienna, permanently."

"But, what? Elsa, I don't understand?"

"Oh please, Georg. Don't play the fool. You know just as I do that we aren't meant to get married," she said. She didn't sound angry, sad, or displeased. She was just…blunt with the truth.

Though Georg agreed with her, he was still confused. "I- well. Yes, but I must say this isn't how I planned on this going," he said, joking in the slightest manner.

Elsa laughed slightly. "Yes, well…it's not that I didn't enjoy my time with you Georg. But I believe your far to independent for me. I need someone who needs me desperately. Or at least my money desperately." They both gave a small laugh. "While you-" her voice trailed off.

"While I?"

"I think you know. And if you don't, well, there's no hope left in the world."

Georg laughed quietly, knowing exactly what she had been talking about. Had it been so obvious that he hadn't seen it? "You have got to be the classiest woman I have ever met Elsa," he said, standing and walking over to her.

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time I leave," She said, reaching up and kissing Georg on the cheek. "Auf wiedersehen, darling." She turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot." she turned around and walked back towards him, handing him a piece of paper that was in her hand. "A telegram came for you, Franz asked me to give it to you when he saw me walking towards your study."

"Thank you," Georg replied, taking the telegram. "Goodbye, Elsa."

"Goodbye, Georg." With that being said Elsa turned and walked through the doors of the house, disappearing from sight.

Georg looked down at the telegram before walking into the salon where his children were waiting. His mind was in a whirl. He was free to love Maria, free to express it. But what did he do now? Did he go to the abbey at this moment, or wait until the morning? Could he wait till morning? What did he tell the children?

He sat down in a chair and opened the telegram. As he read its contents the smile that had been on his face turned into a scowl. His body tightened, his blood boiled. He had a feeling something like this would happen, but so soon? The Third Reich wanted him to join their naval forces and report to the base in Bremerhavan tomorrow.

What did he do now? To accept them would be unthinkable, but to deny them would be fatal for him and the entire family. If he wanted to get out of it he would have to move the family, tonight and no later than nightfall, which was approaching quickly. But then there was Maria. He couldn't leave without her. But to go, find her, then find out if she loved him in return would take time. Maybe too much time. And time was something he didn't have. What would She have done? What would She have wanted him to do? The answer was easy, albeit a painful one. But what to tell the children?

"Children, I want you to listen very carefully to me," he said, standing up. The children all looked up from the large game of cards they were playing. "I need you all to go to your rooms and pack one travel case full of clothes."

"Why Father?" Gretl asked, not liking the tone of her Father's voice.

"Let's just say we're going to go on a big adventure, darling. Now, off you go," he said, moving his hands towards the door. "Liesl, will you help Maria and Gretl?"

"Of course, Father. But--why are we--?"

"I'll explain everything in a little bit. I just need you to go pack, while I find Uncle Max, he said.

"Father-"

"It will be alright, darling. I promise." Liesl sighed, but left the room after her siblings. Once the children were gone Georg stood, "MAX!" he yelled. He and the children would leave. Max could come along if he wanted. They would drive quickly to the train station and purchase tickets for the next train leaving the station. It didn't matter where it was going, as long as it wasn't Germany. Then there, Georg would call for or send a telegram to Maria. Hopefully she would still be at the abbey. Hopefully he would see her again.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't kill me! I have a perfectly good reason for doing this! It's the whole point of the story. I promise.

Thanks to my beta, TheMarauders3!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! It's muchly, muchly appreciated! Well, I'm off to work!

Until next time  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	5. Chapter Five: Uncertain

**Disclaimer: **Pretty sure I still don't own The Sound of Music…so yeah…

**Author's Note: **OMG! I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner, so I won't even talk now and get on with the story!

**Why-  
****-Chapter Five: Uncertain**

How is it that the one person who knows you the best is not yourself? Why is it that a friend can tell you how you are feeling even before you realize yourself that you are feeling that way? Aren't you supposed to be the one that knows you best? For you are yourself, and no one else is. Therefore, you should be the one who can tell you how you are feeling before you feel it. But, you aren't.

* * *

He had been right. She loved it. The infectious smell. The cool breeze. The constant movement that could easily rock anyone to sleep. Calm. Peaceful. Wonderful. He had told her she would love it. He was right. It was marvelous. She didn't know if she wanted to leave.

Maria inhaled deeply, taking in the salty air. A cool breeze picked up, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Or was it a breeze? Maybe it was just the forward movement of the boat. Maybe it was both.

Maria stood on the deck of the boat that was taking her to America. America. Never in her wildest dreams did Maria ever think that she would be going to America. But she was. And she couldn't turn back now. She was in the middle of the ocean, awaiting her fate…what ever it was.

-----------

_A loud horn blew above the crowded train platform. Maria was pushing her way through the crowd, trying desperately to get onto the train. Hopefully she could get a compartment to herself. But knowing her luck, she wouldn't. Finally Maria felt her feet come into contact with the steps of the train. She was quickly helped onto the train, well pushed was more of an appropriate word as people behind her wanted to get on as well. _

_Maria dragged her suitcase behind her as she searched for a compartment, after only a few short minutes she found an empty one and swiftly made her way inside, closed the door, and sat down with a sigh. She looked to her left, out the window to see the beautiful Austrian landscape stretching for miles and miles. Maria felt hot tears in her eyes._

_She was leaving. Leaving the one place she had always known. Austria. Her home. Or was it? As of recently Maria began to feel that anywhere else in the world was home compared to Austria. For one thing there was the Third Reich's control over her country. Maria couldn't stand it. Every time she walked down the street she saw them, marching in perfect synch. She hated it. It gave her chills every time she saw them. She knew that she wouldn't be able to live in a country that was under the control of such…such…she couldn't even begin to think of a word to describe them._

_The other factor that was playing into her flee was the fact that Maria had no one left in Austria. She had no family, no place to stay, no family or place to call her own. True, there was the abbey. But how long could Maria really be expected to live there without becoming a nun, something Maria knew she could never do…not after everything had happened. Besides, she felt so out of place at the abbey after leaving the von Trapps. If anything, the nuns made her feel even more alone. _

_What was becoming of her? _

_So here she was, sitting on a train that would take her to Bern, the capital of Switzerland. There she would board another train that would take her Bordeaux, France. From there she would get on a bus that would take her to the Bay of Biscay where she would finally get on a ship that would take her to her final destination. America. _

_As she went over her route of travel in her mind Maria was suddenly overcome with the feeling of uncertainty. Was what she was going really wise? She had pulled all of her money she had, which wasn't much, to do this. She hardly had any money left to start a new life, thank goodness the abbey had been kind enough to help her a little, or Maria was sure she would be living on the streets once she got to America. _

_What was she doing? Going to some strange country where she knew no one. A place where she would be a complete outcast. A land where she would have nothing. Yet here she was, sitting on the train, ready to be taken to that exact place. _

_Panic ran through Maria as she quickly stood and made way for the door of the cabin, but just as she did the train gave a lurch forward. It was too late. She had begun that journey, and there was no turning back now. _

_Maria stood, staring out the window watching the scenery turn to a blur as the train gained speed._

_------------------_

A blaring horn interrupted the sea air and pulled Maria from her thoughts. She sighed and leaned forward against the railing of the boat, resting her chin in the palm of her right hand.

She didn't know why she chose America. She could have chosen Switzerland, or any other country in Europe. Someplace close to home. Someplace that could easily remind her of what she used to have. But she didn't. She chose America. Some far off country she had only seen pictures of. Perhaps her subconscious was telling her something by choosing America. Maybe she didn't want to be close to home, where everything had happened, where she no longer felt the need to be. Yes, that was it.

She sighed. It was chilly. The early morning air was piercing, especially when the sun wasn't up. But Maria didn't care. She had done this every morning for the past week. Waking before the sun, so she could watch it rise. Just like she stood on deck to watch the sunset every night. But sunrise was different. It was like the sun appeared from no where. Rising high above the endless horizon. Painting the sky with fiery colors.

Beautiful and exotic.

Wonderful and peaceful.

Amazing.

The sun began to peek it's way above the end of the world. Long rays of light reaching to the heavens. Maria smiled, but something was different about the sunrise today. And that's when she finally saw it. The horizon was not blank that morning. There was something sticking up in the middle of it all. Tall and poised. The ship neared it. Maria squinted her eyes to see it, when realization hit. It was a statue. It was THE statue. The one they had all talked about. The Statue of Liberty.

Maria kept her gaze on it. She remembered hearing some of her fellow travelers talking. Talking about how grand they had heard the Statue of Liberty was. Or, how wonderful it truly was, as described by those who had seen it. But as Maria kept her eyes on it she found that she wasn't filled with the hope and joy she had heard so many people mention. She was filled with fear. They had said how calming seeing the statue was. They had been wrong. It was daunting. Terrifying. Maria didn't like it at all. Was there something wrong with her? Perhaps there was, but she couldn't help the queasy knot in her stomach from growing.

* * *

Georg counted, recounted, then counted again. All seven. Check. Safely on board, packed into a tiny cabin, rocking back and forth. He and the children were sitting in their small cabin aboard the ship that was taking them to America. They had been on board a day, the last remains of the English shore gone, only to leave them completely surrounded by water. The deep, vast ocean that never seemed to end, shifting and constantly changing. Taking them to places abroad, with no hint of what lay ahead.

With another check Georg slipped out of the cabin. The sky was clear and dark, stars shining through the night. One could see each and every one of them, shining high above the world. Georg looked up, craning his neck to stare at them. He was amazed that they all existed. Back at the villa it was hard to see a lot of the stars, though it wasn't as bad as being in a more occupied city, it was hard to see them. But here and now there was no denying that billions upon billions of stars smiled down every night. Georg was astounded that so many were up there, so far away. The unknown. What else lay up in the sky? Up in space where man could only dream of going?

Georg lowered his head to the horizon in front of him. Staring into the dark of night at their destination, Georg realized it was much like the space above him. What lay beyond that dark horizon? _That _unknown?

Georg sighed, inhaled the air, and returned to the cabin he and the children shared. He quietly maneuvered around the room, trying not to disturb the children. They had spent the entire day exploring every inch of the ship that they were allowed on, which Georg was thankful for. Despite their fear the children where embracing what had happened to them, accepting it with grace.

"Father?" a tiny voice asked through the dark.

"Yes, Marta?" Georg asked his daughter, knowing who it was and making his way towards her.

"I have a headache and I can't sleep." Georg laughed lightly at Marta's statement. He had expected the constant rocking of the sea would make some of the children sick at some point, and was surprised that it hadn't earlier. But now it seemed that the sea was finally taking its toll on small Marta.

Georg sat next to her on the small mattress, "Is there anything I can do to help you darling?" he asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Will you sing me a song?"

Georg laughed again. "Of course. And I know the perfect one."

"What is it called?"

"Hushabye Mountain." Georg replied before quietly singing the song.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

His voice was extremely soft almost a hum, very unlike his usual singing voice. However, the soft tone melded with the melody, mixing and swirling making the lullaby even more enchanting. Talking of a land where troubles never existed, where they couldn't exist and would forever stay away.

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay_

The song ended quietly, ringing throughout the cabin. Georg sat on the bed a while longer, looking at the sleeping form of Marta, grateful that his family was together. That's all that mattered. He didn't care where they ended up, just as long as he had them, he would be happy and complete. Georg kissed Marta on the forehead and made way to his small mattress.

Georg stared at the ceiling. His thoughts hung up on one word. _Complete_. Yes, if he had the children he would be happy. But complete, was complete the right word? No, no it wasn't. It's not that he didn't love the children and they weren't a part of him. But he could never be fully complete without Her. Maria. His plan to contact her before he and the children fled had proved to come to nothing. Just a wishful thought. They had had to leave so quickly and silently. Herr Zeller and his men had been waiting outside the villa when they first left. It had only been with quick maneuvering and speed had them been able to flee. It had been difficult, yes, but it had worked.

But he had left Austria without another word to Maria. Nothing. So now Georg had a new hope, a new dream, a new goal. He and the children would get settled in America, and he would somehow contact Maria from there. Hopefully she would still be at the abbey. But then what? Was he supposed to convince her to come to America and live with him and his family? Hardly a proper thing to do, especially over the phone. He didn't know what he would do. He would wait for his decision when the time came. Hopefully it would be easy to solve.

He seemed to be putting a lot of hope into things nowadays.

* * *

Maria felt the boat stop. She stood on deck with the rest of her fellow travelers. She felt her insides squirm and she felt like fainting. This was it. The last part of her journey was complete. She couldn't go back now. The only thing she could do was move forward.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Off the boat.

Land.

Maria looked back at the boat, wishing it would take her back, wishing she wasn't here. But she was, she had made the choice and now she was, following the line to Ellis Island.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh goodness, I am a horrible person for not getting this up sooner! But I have been very busy and have hardly anytime to think about the fic. I'm so sorry! But it's here….nonetheless.

**A big thank you all those who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! Whoot! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Well, I don't know when I'll update again. We'll just have to see. Tah tah for now!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	6. Chapter Six: This New Land

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, pretty sure I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Six: This New Land**

Why is it that when life seems to be going one way, it suddenly takes an unexpected turn in the other direction? You think you're going to go left and the next thing you know you're going right. Is it that some power above thinks it's funny to watch us adjust to these new surprises and turns? Or is it that we are so blind to our surroundings we don't notice anything? Perhaps it isn't the fact that life is taking an unexpected turn, it's really more of the fact that one is blind to see the turn coming?

* * *

Maria took a deep breath and let the warm sun hit her face. With a bright smile she carefully stepped off the ferry that took her from Ellis Island. She had made it. She had truly, absolutely, positively made it. She had spent the night on Ellis Island waiting for her turn to be cleared. The night seemed to drag on forever as she sat in the crowded room waiting patiently with others. She hardly slept a wink; her mind had been racing the entire time. She had heard from others that those not approved would be sent back to their homelands. Maria remembered her heart stopping at that thought. What if she wasn't cleared and she had to go back to Austria? The one place she had wanted to get away from and forget? So Maria spent the night in a quiet, apprehensive solitary state.

But she was no longer stuck on Ellis Island. She was free to roam the cities of America as she pleased, a thought that brought a smile to her face. Maria looked around her at the tall buildings, the streets full of cars and people, all of it…it was New York City. It was amazing. She looked around more and felt herself liking her surroundings. She hadn't known where she was going to go once she got off of Ellis Island, but upon seeing this new city Maria quickly made up her mind. She smiled again. Perhaps coming to America hadn't been such a bad idea at all…

* * *

Maria huffed in anger as she briskly pushed her way through the crowded street. Why had she ever thought that coming to America was a good idea? She had been in New York City for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! Two long, stressful weeks. Maria felt herself losing the usual cheery manner she had always had. She had never been one to become impatient with anyone or one to push people out of her way, but Maria felt herself quickly changing that. She blamed it all on the stress.

By her first night in New York, Maria had found an inexpensive tenement house, for new immigrants to America to live in. This new addition to her new life had made Maria feel secure and grateful. But things began to hold her back. Mainly, her English-speaking abilities. Maria had been taught a small amount of English back in Austria and that had helped her make her way through her first couple of days in the U.S. She spent her nights studying English, reading the same words over and over again, and getting help from some of the few other German speaking residents in her tenement house. But her studies where becoming tiresome and even though she was improving, she wasn't improving fast enough. She felt herself falling into a void of self-pity. She had a hard time communicating with people, buying groceries, and asking anyone for directions.

And then there was the Depression. The Great Depression. Maria had been blind to it before. When she had first arrived, Maria thought that many of the people roaming the streets where people walking to and from work, or some other place. But she had been quite wrong. They were homeless people, looking desperately to find food or a place to stay. Maria had been lucky to find a tenement house to stay in and she was at least grateful for that. But finding a job had been hard. She was _still_ looking for a job. She walked around each day from place to place, trying to communicate with the owners of shops, asking them for jobs. But it was no use. So day in and out she roamed the city. From what she could understand the President was making any type of job he could think of to employ people, so hopefully that would help Maria's situation. If she didn't find a job soon, she wouldn't be able to pay the rent in her building, and she would be forced to live on the streets.

Maria huffed again and finally got through the crowd of on coming people so she was able to cross the street. She kept her eyes down, making eye contact with no one. She walked quickly, as she was on her way to another job opportunity. It was a dress shop, where Maria would be able to apply her skills as a seamstress. Maria passed by a small café and didn't notice when she walked into a man just as he stood up from a table. Maria landed on the ground with an 'oof' while the two bags she had been carrying, which held dresses she had made to show the dress shop owner, flew a few feet to land by the man's feet. He had been able to keep his balance from the collision.

"_Excuse me,_" Maria said quickly as she stood, her voice etched with a German accent.

The man smiled. "It's quite alright." he spoke in perfect German, and Maria gave a small gasp. He held out his hand to help Maria up, Maria obliged. "Are you hurt?" he asked, once again in perfect German.

"No, I'm fine." Maria felt herself smiling, she hadn't had a full on German conversation in a while. It was nice. "I'm sorry for running into you."

The man shook his hand, "No, it's alright, I should have seen you coming." He bent down and picked up Maria's bags. "Here you go, I believe you dropped these."

Maria felt herself blush. "Thank you." There was a silence as Maria stared at the ground while she felt this strange man's eyes on her. "Well, I better get going," Maria finally broke the silence.

The man nodded. "Of course."

With a smile and a nod Maria walked away.

After a few yards Maria felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She stopped, turned around, and saw the strange man standing before her. "Um…yes?" Maria asked.

"Well, I uh--I was wondering if uh--" Maria smiled as she noted that as the man spoke he was suddenly nervous and quiet. "I noticed that you were walking this way and I am too, so I thought maybe we could walk together," he said, looking at the ground the entire time.

Maria gave small laugh, the first laugh she had laughed in a while. "That would be nice." The man looked up and beamed.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked, gesturing his arm outwards. Maria laughed again and the two began to walk.

"I'm Charles Madison, by the way. But Charlie to nearly everyone who knows me," the man said.

"Well Charlie, I'm Maria. Maria Kutschera."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maria." Charlie said, tipping the hat he was wearing slightly.

Maria grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Charlie."

The two walked on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Maria spoke. "Charlie, how did you know that I spoke German?" It had surprised Maria that the first thing Charlie said to her was in German, when she had said 'Excuse me' in English.

Charlie gave a deep booming laugh that reminded Maria of the Captain's. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of the Captain and her heart sank slightly. "Well, when you said 'Excuse me' your voice was laced with a heavy German accent, so I just figured that you were German. You are, aren't you?"

Maria shook her head. "Austrian."

"Ah." Charlie touched his nose, making Maria smile.

"And what of yourself, how are you so fluent in German?" Maria asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Charlie smiled. "I was born in Austria but my family moved here when I was three. Even though I was pretty much raised in speaking English, my family spoke German all the time at home. My mother and father still don't really know English," he shrugged, "So I've always spoken both." He paused. "Are you new to the States?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, I've been here two weeks." Maria heard her voice fill with slight resentment as she spoke. Charlie must of heard it for her said:

"Not liking your new home?"

Maria sighed. "It's all right, I suppose. But I've been searching for a job and can't find one. That's where I'm going right now, to try and get a job."

"Really? That's odd, President Roosevelt has created an abundance of jobs for people."

"I know, but I have a hard time communicating with the shop and business owners. I'm not that fluent in English yet."

Charlie thought for a moment. "Hm, you said you were on your way to another shop right now?" Maria nodded. "Well, why don't I go with you and translate?" Charlie asked.

Maria stopped walking and stared at Charlie. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He was willing to help her, someone he hardly knew? Maria was taken aback. "You would really do that?"

"Of course!"

Maria smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Charlie merely smiled back as a comfortable silence fell between the two.

Maria took a sideways glance at Charlie as they walked on. He was tall, as tall as the Captain. He wore a hat, but underneath Maria could make out blonde, wavy hair. His eyes were a wonderful shade of blue, like the sky on a clear day. And he bore an infectious smile on his face, making anyone who saw it smile too. He was quite handsome.

"Well, here we are." Maria said, stopping in front of a small, quaint shop. Together she and Charlie walked into the shop.

* * *

"Well, between you and me I usually don't hire non-English speaking employees, but the girl has some talent. It would probably boost my sales. Plus, as she proved she does know a good enough amount of English to get her point across. So, I'll hire her. Just so long as she works on the English," the owner of the dress shop, a plump woman in her forties said, smiling all the while.

"She says you're hired," Charlie said to Maria.

Maria smiled brightly. "_Thank you_," Maria said in careful English.

"She starts tomorrow, tell her she needs to be here at 8:30 am sharp."

Charlie relayed the message. Maria nodded.

"Welcome aboard deary, and a good day to both of you." With that said the shop owner walked to the back of the store and Maria and Charlie left.

Once they were outside Maria couldn't stop herself before she gave Charlie a quick, tight hug. "Thank you so much. Before today you and I were complete strangers, and yet you still helped me. It's nice to know that there are still generous people in the world."

Charlie smiled. "It was no problem at all." He blushed slightly. "I know!" he said. "Let's have a celebration dinner! My treat, and I'll show you around the town." Charlie said, excitedly.

Maria stared at him, unsure of what to do. When it came down to it, Charlie was first and foremost a stranger. Yet, she felt as if she could trust him. "Alright, that sounds wonderful. But I'll have to drop my stuff off at home, which is that way." Maria said, pointing in the direction they had come from.

"That's no problem at all. I'll have to grab some extra money from my hotel-"

"Hotel?" Maria asked. "I thought you lived here."

"Oh no, I live in New Hampshire, but I've been living here the past month. It was kind of a spur of the moment adventure I decided to go on."

"Oh."

"Anyways, my hotel's in the same direction, so we can go to both of our places then have dinner." Maria smiled at Charlie's blatant enthusiasm, he reminded her of a little boy. The two began to walk down the street when Maria suddenly remembered something.

"Charlie, didn't you say that you were heading towards the same part of town I was?"

"Yes." Charlie answered in a small voice.

"Well, did you have something to do? You've only helped me, so you couldn't have been able to do what you wanted to."

Charlie looked at the ground. "Well, the truth is, I didn't actually have anywhere to go. I--uh--just wanted to talk to you some more," he said quietly.

Maria stopped walking and stared at him, in shock. "You did?"

He nodded. "When you bumped into me I found you--I do find you--quite attractive and I wanted to get to know you better. I understand if you don't want to go dinner with me anymore."

Maria smiled at his boyish charm. "Now why wouldn't I go with you?" Charlie looked up. "Now, if we don't hurry we won't find a place to eat."

* * *

Maria laughed as Charlie made yet another joke. They had spent the night walking around New York, seeing different sights and laughing the entire time. They had only agreed to end their time together because Maria needed to get up early to get to her new job. So now they stood on the steps of Maria's tenement house, saying their good nights.

"I had a wonderful day today Charlie. You've quickly turned my stay here from bad to good. I believe you've become my lucky charm." Maria said, blushing as she did so.

Charlie beamed. "I had a wonderful time too. How about we go out tomorrow night for another celebration?"

"Another celebration? For what?"

"Your job, of course."

"I thought that's what we celebrated tonight."

"Oh, but you see…tonight was a celebration of you getting the job. Tomorrow night will be a celebration of your first day of work."

Maria laughed. "I'd like that."

Charlie beamed again. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

Maria smiled. "That's sounds great."

"Goodnight, Maria." Charlie said, taking Maria's hand and kissing the top of it.

Maria blushed. "Goodnight, Charlie."

* * *

Maria lay awake that night starting at the dark ceiling above her. Her mind was racing. She had only known Charlie for one day. Not even that. Just hours of a day and yet she already felt like he was her closest friend. Perhaps that was because he was the only person who seemed to care enough to take time out of his day and help her, a completely stranger. But now, they weren't strangers. They were friends. Maria smiled.

But what worried her was how Charlie felt towards her. He made it quite clear that he found her attractive and that he may have more than just a simple friendship in his mind, but was she attracted to him? He was quite handsome, that Maria knew, but what else? What about the Captain? The Captain. The man Maria had fallen in love with. Loved like she hadn't thought possible. The one man who would always hold a place in her heart. The one man she would probably never see again.

She could never love someone like she loved the Captain; she knew that for a fact. But who was to say that she still couldn't just love some else? It might not be as deep of a love as she held for the Captain, but it was love nonetheless. Besides, Maria knew she would never see the Captain again. So who was to say she shouldn't love again?

Maria shook her head. What was she doing? Thinking of love? Thinking of loving Charlie? It was preposterous! She had only known him for a day, what could she possibly be thinking? Her mind was muddled, yes that was it. Muddled and exhausted from all of the day's events. Tomorrow would be a new day. A great day. Why worry herself with such ridiculous thoughts?

Maria rolled onto her side and fell asleep smiling for the first time since she came to New York.

* * *

Georg stood, staring out the small window. The clouds where dark and gloomy in the evening sky, threatening to let the rain fall. He and the children had been lucky enough to find a small cottage in the hills of Vermont. It was their new home. They had been there a couple of days and the children were already running around as if they had been settled there for years.

With out warning the skies opened to the heavens and the rain began to fall. Georg watched it, feeling a peace with himself. They were no longer in danger. He and his family where safe in Vermont, U.S.A. They wouldn't be bothered there. Not by Herr Zeller, not by the Third Reich, not by anyone. They were free to live a free life now.

Thunder clapped above and no sooner than it did the faint voices of the children filled the house from down stairs. Georg smiled as the familiar melody filled his mind. _Rain drops on roses, and whiskers on kittens…_ He would always remember that song, it would always stay in his mind, on constant play. Maria had given the children something that night with that song; she had given him something, though he didn't know what. Hope? Hope for a better life? Hope for a closer family? Yes, that was it. And she had given that to them. How he wished he could give that back to her. But she wasn't around for him to do so. Georg sighed. He wanted to call Maria at the abbey. He needed to. He had promised himself that he would call her once he and the children were settled in. Well, they were finally settled in. So now was his chance. But it was too late to call her just now; it would be close to midnight in Austria. So he would wait. Wait until morning.

* * *

"Hallo?" a Nun's voice filled the receiving end of the Captain's phone.

"Hallo, this is Captain Georg von Trapp." Georg knew he shouldn't be using his real name, just in case. But he had to take the chance. For Maria. "I was inquiring after Fraulein Maria, is there a possibility that I'll be able to speak with her?"

"Fraulein Maria? Oh, Maria. I'm sorry to inform you Captain, but Maria is no longer here at the abbey."

"She isn't?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, do you know where she is? Where I can contact her at?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but all I know is that Maria left for America a couple of weeks ago. She hasn't been in contact with us."

America! So she was nearby. Well, not necessarily, but she was closer than if she were still in Austria. "Yes, well, thank you, Sister."

"It was my pleasure, Captain. Goodbye and God be with you."

"And you." Georg hung up the phone. So she was in the U.S.? She had been smart and left. Georg smiled, he should have known. Well, he knew she was in the country…now he just had to figure out where.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have chapter six! What will happen next?

Thank you to dragoneye of TheMarauders3 for being a great beta!

Another thank you to anyone who reviewed! You all are amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Until next chapter,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	7. Chapter Seven: This Love So Dear?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, pretty dang positive I don't own Sound of Music…

Quick note: this next chapter shows snippets of time passing through upcoming months…

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Seven: This Love So Dear?**

Why was it that the ones you care about the most, the people that make you the happiest person in the world, are the ones you want to get away from? The ones you want to shut off from you, never let them in? Keep them a good two arms' distance away? They cheer you up when you are down, make you laugh till you cry, and fill your heart with joy. And yet, you wish that they would go away and leave you alone.

* * *

Maria felt the warm grasp around her hand. She gulped as her heart rate quickened and yet sunk at the same time.

It had been just under a month. Almost one month since she had gotten her job as a seamstress. And every night after every day at work Charlie would pick her up and they would walk the town, doing nothing and everything at the same time. Their dinners often consisted of apples and other fruits that people sold off the street to make a few cents. They would talk about anything that caught their eye, from a tree in the park to the bench sitting right next to it. Every night for a month they did this, the same thing. And yet, every night it was different. Which made all the more pleasant.

Charlie had become her closest friend. Well, her only friend really. The people in her tenement house were all too preoccupied with trying to get their own lives going. Then there were the few girls she worked with, they were kind goodhearted people who she enjoyed talking with, (now that her English had improved, mind you), she still didn't feel that connection with other people has she did with Charlie. That instant click that bound to people to friendship for a life time, and when circumstances presented it, perhaps more.

Maria supposed one would call her and Charlie a couple. The girls at work did. It was always giggles when Charlie would walk into the shop. A lone man walking into a dress shop with a beaming smile, who tipped his hat and winked boyishly at the ladies while he always asked for "his gal". Yes, she supposed they were a couple. After all they did everything together. There was no doubt about Charlie's feelings. He was an ol' school boy at heart who wore his heart on his sleeve. And there was no doubt in her mind that Maria was attracted to Charlie. Oh yes, that she was certain of. But all of this was new to her. Sure, she had had her share of schoolyard crushes when she was younger. But these adult feelings? She had been in the convent for most of young adult life. These newly intensified feelings for a man were ones she had never known. Well, once she had. Once. For the Captain. Maria shook her head. She would never see the Captain again. He was in Austria. She shouldn't be thinking about him, she should be thinking about Charlie.

Maria subconsciously tightened her grip on Charlie's hand. He looked over and smiled.

The soft strains of a near by radio filled the air as the two walked down the nearly deserted street. Bing Crosby's voice soared through the sky in the popular song "Brother Can You Spare a Dime?"

Charlie started swaying back and forth as they walked. "Let's dance," he said, suddenly stopping.

"What? Here?" Maria asked, "Charlie, we're in the middle of the street."

"I know! So, let's dance!" he said, taking her in his arms and swaying her around the empty street.

Maria giggled loudly. "You're a scoundrel, Charlie."

Charlie smiled impishly "Perhaps I am. But I believe I would be highly disliked if I were anything else." He twirled Maria under his arm, making her laugh again. When Maria found herself in Charlie's arms again they were closer than before. Closer than they had ever been before. Maria couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes.

"Maria?" Charlie asked, his voice low.

"Yes?" Maria asked back, her voice equally as quiet.

He didn't reply. He just held the gaze. Then, slowly…ever so slowly he lowered his head to hers. Maria felt butterflies soar in her stomach as she received her first kiss.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Maria made her way to the lobby of the hotel Charlie was staying at. He had asked her to meet him there, though she didn't know why. It frightened her. What did he want? He said it was very important. What could be so important? Maria felt her stomach turn as she stepped through the hotel doors.

The sight before her nearly made Maria faint. There stand with a shoulder bag slung over his shoulder was Charlie, in a full army uniform. _What in the world?_ Maria asked herself as she slowly walked up to Charlie who had a guilty sad expression on his face.

"Charlie?" Maria asked, really unsure if it was him. Hoping that it wasn't.

"Hello," he said quietly, ashamed.

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"There's --uh-- something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Well, I can see that now."

"Maria, I'm in the United States Army Reserve."

Maria didn't answer. She just stared at Charlie, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"And once a month, for a weekend I go for training," Charlie spoke quickly, hoping to get the moment over with faster.

It took Maria a minute to answer. "I see," she paused. "And why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, I suppose you could say I was on cloud nine. I didn't want to ruin anything. I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want to see me anymore. What with war so close and all.." Charlie's week voice trailed off as he refused to meet Maria's eyes.

"Charlie, I wouldn't leave you for this. I just wish you would have told me before. It would have made the sight of you in uniform just the slightest bit less shocking."

Charlie laughed lightly, letting his nerves go. "I'm sorry, I really am." He checked his watch. "I really have to go. I'm running late." He paused. "This won't change anything, I promise. Just, once a month I'll be gone for a few days. I promise." He paused again. "You'll be waiting for me when I get back, right?"

Maria smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Liesl wiped the drops of sweat off her brow. Three months. It had taken three months to get this garden together. Three long months, but it was now finally complete. Fresh growing vegetables just outside their house.

She stood and stretched her back; faint popping noises were heard as her back cracked. With heave she picked up the basket that she had filled with vegetables and walked inside. Once inside she set to the task of making a salad. This was her life. Their life. Everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, school, home, schoolwork, tend to the garden, fix dinner, sing, go to bed. She shouldn't have anything to complain about. It wasn't that bad. But still, there was something missing. Liesl knew exactly who that someone was. Fraulein Maria. Liesl sighed as she continued to make the salad. Maria occupied Liesl's thoughts daily. She had become a second mother to Liesl, but more importantly a friend. But she was gone.

Liesl remembered the day her father had told them that he found out that Maria had come to America as well, though he didn't know where. He said he was going to try and see if he could contact her. Liesl had been thrilled; perhaps she would get to see Fraulein Maria again. But her hopes had been crushed. Just days ago her father announced that his search for Fraulein Maria had been unsuccessful. He hadn't been able to find her. He was going to stop trying.

Liesl huffed as she finished the salad. Ever since that day her father seemed different. Something was wrong. The gleam he usually had in his eye didn't shine anymore. He was just the slightest bit detached, but not horribly so. He was just…different. And Liesl couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"Seven children!" Charlie exclaimed as they ate dinner. "You're kidding!"

Maria laughed, "No, no I'm not."

"My goodness. So what happened then?"

Maria sighed and continued her story. She and Charlie had been dating for a few more months now, and he had just asked her why she had come to America. She hadn't pushed the matter in the past, not wanting to relieve her story. But now, she knew it was inevitable. So she told him. Told him about her recent past in Austria. "…that night I left-" she paused, should she tell him why? No. "-then I went back. Right around the time of the Captain and Baroness' wedding, I left again. And now here I am," she finished, sighing.

Charlie looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What?" she asked, just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

He didn't answer right away then said, "Do you love him?"

Maria nearly choked. "What!" Her face was full of shock.

Charlie laughed lightly at her response. "The Captain, do you love him?"

"How do you- I mean- I-" Maria didn't even know how to respond.

"It's the way you talked about him. Something changed in you every time you mentioned his name," Charlie replied, understanding what she was trying to ask.

Maria was quiet a moment before answering. "No, I don't. I _did_ love him." Her response was slow and almost unconvincing.

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?" Maria shot back, a little more roughly than intended.

"Because, I find it hard to fall out of love with someone. I believe if you love someone you love them for the rest of your life, even if you don't ever see them again."

Maria was shocked by his response. She couldn't respond.

"It's okay to still love him. You can still hold onto the past while moving on, Maria."

"But I don't love him, Charlie." Maria felt a stab at her heart when she said it.

"But-"

She held up her hand. "Let me finish. I don't love him, because of you. Honestly, when I first came to America I had given up on love. But then you showed up. Like a gust of fresh air. And you taught me how to love again. You've filled that gap that has been there for months."

Maria pushed the Captain to the back of her heart. She couldn't love a man she would never see, so she convinced herself that she didn't.

"This may seem very inappropriate given the prior conversation," Charlie spoke. "But, Maria, I-I love you."

Maria smiled. "I love you too, Charlie." She meant it. She did.

* * *

Georg sighed as he looked at the woman sitting across from him. He had asked her to a quick lunch after meeting her in the market. She was kind. Beautiful. Witty. Smart. Anything a man would want, and he had only known her for a few hours, so one could only imagine how much more amazing she could be. But something was missing. Maria. Why had he asked her to dine when he knew that his thoughts would be entirely on Maria the entire time? He sighed again and took a sip of water.

He had given up on trying to find Maria after a couple of months. It was just too difficult of a task. He hadn't even known where to begin. Calling people who would give him a number, then another number. He didn't even know what he was looking for. Just hoping he was calling the right numbers. And after months of getting nowhere Georg felt like he would never fulfill his task, so he stopped. If he and Maria were meant to be together, fate would bring them together again.

Georg shook his head. He was being rude to the lovely lady he met earlier. He returned his attention to her.

* * *

Maria felt slightly out of place in the restaurant she and Charlie were at. It was beautiful. High class. Her dress was hardly appropriate and yet it was the best one she had. It was the blue one she had worn the day she and the children had performed their puppet show. Her favorite dress. The dress she had worn when the Baroness said the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off her…Maria shook her head of such thoughts.

"Where did you find the money to get us into this restaurant, Charlie?"

"This is the night I've been saving a few pennies for," came the reply.

Maria smiled. "Well, I'm glad you brought me here, it's amazing."

"Just like you." Maria blushed. "Have I told you that that dress looks wonderful on you?"

Maria laughed to hide her nerves. "You think so?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. You light up a room."

She laughed again in the same manner. "Alright, what did you do?" she asked, jokingly.

Charlie laughed heartily and took a sip of water. "You'll see."

Maria felt her chest tighten.

Their main coarse meals came and went and pretty soon Maria found herself eating a delicious chocolate cake that reminded her of home.

"Maria. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Maria looked up from her plate and put her fork down. "What is it, darling?"

Charlie smiled at the term of endearment and his façade lost some of its nerves. "As you know, I don't really live in the city. And I've been here far longer than I expected…and…I think it's time I go back to New Hampshire.

Maria felt her heart tear. "You're leaving?" She felt the dread rise in her. Not again. She would not lose the one she loved again. "For good."

"Well, my whole life is back there."

"Will you at least visit often? How do I know when I'll see you again?" Maria spoke quickly, her words etched with horror.

Charlie chuckled softly. "That's the thing. I want you to come with me."

It took a minute for Charlie's words to register in Maria. "G-go with you?" she asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Yes."

"But, Charlie. My whole life is here. My job…everything! I won't have a place to stay."

"Sure you will."

"Oh? Where?" Maria asked, taking a sip of water.

"With me?"

Maria nearly spit the water out of her mouth. "With you? Charlie, I love you very much, but don't you think that would bet he slightest bit improper?"

"Not if you marry me."

There was silence.

Had she heard correctly? "Marry you?' she asked, unsure. Almost scared.

Without warning Charlie was kneeling before her with a ring held out in front of her. "Maria, these past six months you have made me the happiest man in the world. I can't think of anything else I want in my life than for you to be my wife. Maria, will you marry me?"

Maria sat their in complete shock. While she and Charlie had courted for a long while, it all seemed so sudden. What should she say? Did she love him? Yes. But what about the Captain? The thought of the Captain came back immediately. She loved the Captain. She always had. She had been foolish to think otherwise. But Charlie...Charlie had helped her move on. He helped her to love…again. She would never see the Captain again. But Charlie was here. Now. He had made her happy. She knew he would make her happy for the rest of her life. So why was it so hard to say yes?

A slow smile crept onto Maria's face. "Of course I will, Charlie."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you go! Chapter Seven! Review and tell me what you think, please!

A big thank you to all of those who reviewed! You're all awesome!

Thanks to TheMarauders3 for being a great beta!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	8. Chapter Eight: I, Honestly, Do

**Disclaimer:** As I sit here and dream about my wonderful prom dress I just got I came to the conclusion that I don't own the Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **I know you all probably hate me for what I did in the last chapter, but as you probably know I love keeping Maria and the Captain apart as long as possible. I always ensure a happy ending! What kind of a heartless wench would I be if I didn't?

**Important: If you don't already know I have added a small, crucial part of the story to chapter seven. It's just another snapshot of time, but very important so I ask that you please for back and read it if you haven't already done so.**

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Eight: I, Honestly, Do**

Why is it that the guilty conscious is the one that beats down on us the most? It's the one thing in the world we can't escape. With one improper thought or wrong deed it's there, staring you down, waiting…just waiting for you to crack. Finally, you stop thinking about it, and everything is going fine. You're finally happy. Then, out of nowhere…it's back.

* * *

She was a cheery woman. No taller than five foot two inches. She was plump, but not overly so. She had rosy cheeks and a bright smile. Her laugh was loud and infectious. She had light brown hair, which was beginning to gray, that was pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes were a deep warm blue, calm and welcoming. She was Della Madison, Charlie's mother.

From the very first moment Maria met Della she had felt a bond. That connection that only few people felt. Della welcomed Maria into her family with open arms. She was already becoming a mother figure to Maria, the mother she never really knew, and Maria had only known her for an hour.

"Goodness! We've already drank all the tea! Let me go make some more!" Della exclaimed, her voice laced with a heavy German accent. She stood, picked up the tray and left the small parlor room. "I'll be back before you can say wedding!"

Once Della was gone, Charlie turned towards Maria. "You know, I think…I think, she just might like you," he said, sarcastically.

Maria laughed. "You think?"

Charlie nodded. "Are you nervous anymore?"

Maria shook her head. "No, even though it was quite daunting coming here, telling your parents we're getting married without ever meeting them before. But your mother has made my nerves fly right out the window. Although, I'm sure they'll be back once your father gets here."

Charlie laughed. "He'll love you too. How can he not? How can anyone not?"

_I can think of one person_, Maria thought. She quickly cleared her mind of such thoughts as she blushed a light pink.

"He'll be thrilled I'm getting married as well. For the past couple of months it's been 'Charlie, why don't you find yourself a girl and settle down?' from both of my parents."

"So that's why you're marrying me…to keep your parents quiet," Maria said, in mock hurt and understanding.

"It is not...that's not what I meant and you know it!" Charlie said, quickly.

Maria laughed. "I know, darling. I know."

"Good," Charlie replied with a smile before bending over and giving Maria a light kiss.

There were two soft clicks as the front door opened and closed.

"That will be my father and Etta."

"Your sister, right?"

"Correct. Come on," he said, standing and offering his arm to Maria.

The two walked arm and arm into the entrance hall. Maria felt the butterflies in her stomach build with every step. By the time they reached the two newcomers to the house Maria felt like she was going to be sick for days. Maria looked at the two. Charlie's father was tall and slim; Charlie was a spitting image of him. The little girl, Etta, looked exactly like their Mother. She couldn't have been older than five.

"CHARLIE!" the little girl yelled, running over to Charlie and jumping up to him. Charlie caught her with ease and swung her around, hugging her tightly. "Hello little one," Maria heard Charlie whisper. She smiled warmly at the picture.

"Hello Charlie," Charlie's father said, walking over and embracing his son. His voice was laced with a thick German accent like his wife's.

"Hello Father," Charlie replied as the two stepped back from one another.

"Charlie how come you didn't tell us you were visiting?" Etta asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you all…and…I wanted you to meet someone," Charlie replied, tapping Etta on the nose, before stepping back and putting his arm on Maria's lower back to bring her closer to the group.

"I was wondering when you were going introduce us," Charlie's father said, smiling. His smile made Maria smile.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Father, Etta, I would like you to meet Maria Kutschera. My fiancé. Maria, this is my father, Rupert, and my sister, Etta."

"Hello," Maria said, as strongly as she could, with a bright smile.

"So this is the Maria you've telephoned us about." Both Maria and Charlie blushed at Rupert's comment. "Well, I'm delighted to finally meet you, my dear," he said, shaking Maria's hand lightly. "If you're anything like Charlie has told us, which I'm sure you are, then I'm positive you'll make a wonderful addition to this family.

Maria smiled and felt her butterflies subside. "Thank you."

"Oh good, you've all met." Della said, walking happily into the area.

"What's a fiancé?" Etta asked, innocently. The adults in the room smiled at her young curiosity.

Charlie knelt before his younger sister. "Well, it means that Maria and I are going to get married. And she's going to become your sister."

"I'm going to have a sister?" Etta asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes."

"Really!" Etta asked, as she became excited. Charlie nodded. "Then come one, I have to show you my dolls!" She exclaimed, taking Maria by the hand and quickly leading her to her room.

Maria laughed and waved at the three adults before asking Etta "How many dolls do you have?"

* * *

Maria looked across the playroom floor at Etta. She reminded Maria so much of Gretl. The way she bounced around the house. The way she laughed. Played with her dolls. Talked. Anything and everything. It was Gretl. But no, it wasn't. Maria shook her head. This was Etta, not Gretl. They were two completely different children. This was Etta. Etta.

"Charlie used to play dolls with me, but he was never good at it." Etta explained. The little girl looked around before she made her next comment, lowering her voice drastically. "Cause he's a boy."

Maria laughed. "Maybe you and I can teach your brother how to play properly then."

Etta shrugged. "Maybe. But now that you are going to be my sister, me and you can play EVERY DAY!"

Maria smiled. "We sure can."

There was a knock on the doorframe as Charlie appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb your party, my girls, but dinner awaits."

Etta jumped up and grabbed Maria's hand again. "Maria can you sit next to me?"

"Of course I can!" Maria giggled. "Now why don't you go run ahead and get ready. Your brother and I will be down in a moment." Etta nodded and ran down the stairs of the house.

"No wonder you could take care of seven children, you're a natural. Children just seem to attach themselves to you!" Charlie said as he took Maria's hand in his and the two made their way down the stairs.

Maria shrugged. "I do love children. And Etta is so cute. She's such a sweet girl."

Charlie nodded. "She's my girl…besides you of course." He winked.

"Oh, of course." Maria said, laughing while rolling her eyes. Charlie laughed before kissing her fully.

* * *

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Etta pouted, her high squeaky voice echoing through the house. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, darling," Della said soothingly, trying to persuade her daughter. "It's already well past your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired. I want to stay up with you!"

Maria listened to Etta's protests with a smile as she tried to suppress her laughter. The little girl was really struggling to win her battle. Suddenly, Etta came running up to Maria, "Maria do I really have to go to bed?" the little girl asked.

Maria looked down taken aback. She had only met Etta this morning and the little girl was already coming to her with a problem. Maria smiled again and spoke to Etta in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry, Etta, but you do. It's far too late for a wonderful young lady like you to be staying up so late." Maria attempted to persuade the child with charm.

Etta pouted.

"But I tell you what," Maria said, tapping Etta's nose. "If you go to bed now, I'll sing you a song once you're all settled into bed. Would you like that?"

Etta thought for a moment, her face distorted in a look of concentration that only a five year old could posses, but she slowly broke into a smile. "Well…alright!" the little girl nodded quickly than nearly ran from the room.

"It seems she's taken to you quickly," Della said from the door way of the parlor. She smiled brightly.

"I'm terribly sorry." Maria smiled as she replied, jokingly.

Della shrugged. "It's alright; someone has to get her to go to bed." With a wink, Della disappeared from the room after her daughter.

"Maria, you can sing?" Rupert asked as his wife left the building.

Maria nodded. "Fair enough."

"I didn't know that, how come you didn't tell me?" Charlie asked, completely taken aback.

"I didn't have a reason to sing, I suppose. But didn't you see that I was carrying a guitar case when we came here?" Maria asked, making it obvious that Charlie could have guessed.

He blushed slightly. "Yes, well, I suppose you just played the guitar. I didn't even think about you singing." Maria and Rupert laughed. "But I still don't get why you didn't tell me."

Maria thought for a moment then smiled mischievously. "Let's just say we're even then."

"Even? What for?"

"We're even because you didn't tell me about you being in the Reserve at first-" Rupert choked on his drink as he heard Maria say this, causing Charlie to blush.

"Nicely done son," he said, tipping his glass towards Charlie in a mock toast, making Charlie blush even deeper. Maria laughed.

"-And I didn't tell you about my singing," she continued on. "So, we're even. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go sing a little girl to sleep." Maria smiled and began to walk from the room.

"I think I'll come with, since I've never heard you sing," Charlie said, standing and following Maria as he still recovered from his embarrassment

"And I think I'll come too." Rupert said, bringing up the rear.

Maria sat on the edge of Etta's small bed. The little girl was snuggled in the blankets before her, Charlie and his parents where standing behind her.

"What song are you going to sing?" Etta asked, her voice already tired after getting ready for bed.

Maria thought. "I think I have the perfect one. Are you ready?" Maria asked as she tucked Etta in more. The little girl nodded wearily. Maria smiled as she began to sing:

_How are things in Glocca Morra?_  
_Is that little brook still leaping there?  
Does it still run down to Donny cove?  
Through Killybegs, Kilkerry and Kildare?  
How are things in Glocca Morra?  
Is that willow tree still weeping there?  
Does that laddie with the twinklin' eye  
Come whistlin' by  
And does he walk away,  
Sad and dreamy there not to see me there?  
So I ask each weepin' willow  
And each brook along the way,  
And each lad that comes a-whistlin'  
Tooralay  
How are things in Glocca Morra  
This fine day?_

The last strains of Maria's nightingale-like voice filled the air as Etta slowly drifted into peaceful sleep. Maria smiled tenderly as she pulled the covers up to Etta's chin and moved out of the way so Charlie and his parents could kiss her tonight. Together the four walked into the hall as Rupert closed the door.

Charlie broke their silence. "Fair enough? You have the voice of a lark!"

Maria blushed deeply. "Oh, I don't know."

"Charlie's right my dear. You have a lovely voice," Della spoke.

"Yes," Rupert agreed.

If at all possible Maria turned a darker shade of red. "Thank you."

There was another small silence before Della spoke. "Well, it's getting late for all of us. Maria, I'll show you to your room if you'd like."

Maria nodded.

"Goodnight, darling." Charlie said, kissing Maria on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Charlie. Goodnight, Rupert."

"Goodnight, Maria."

* * *

Maria couldn't sleep. She lay awake staring at her ceiling. They were far too kind. They accepted her into their family without a second thought. They hardly knew her, besides the stories they had gotten from Charlie, but they took her in anyway. They were wonderful. In just a day they already made her feel like she was part of their family and had been for some time. Maria smiled, turned onto her side, and attempted to go the sleep; eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

It was a lovely town, Stowe, Vermont. It was where Charlie's parents lived. Where Charlie had grown up. Even though Charlie didn't live there anymore it had been decided that the wedding would be held in Stowe, where all of his family was. Since Maria had no family except the Madisons, she didn't mind it at all.

The wedding date was set to be in a month's time from when they first arrived in Stowe. That was two weeks ago. So the wedding was two weeks away. At first, Maria had thought it would be impossible to plan a wedding in a month, but it was all coming together. She had Charlie's large extended family to thank for that. Maria had known what she was getting herself into. They were a loud boisterous bunch…they were wonderful.

With two weeks to the wedding, Maria thought of Him often. How He and the children were doing. What He would say if He knew she was getting married. Would He come if invited? Would He approve? Disapprove? Would He even care?

Maria shook her head as the thought crossed her mind once again. It was always the same questions, day in and out…day after day. And she hated herself for it. She was marrying Charlie, for goodness sake! She shouldn't be thinking of the Captain all the time. She didn't love him anymore, right?

Maria once again shook her head as she crossed the street. A breeze flew through the air and Maria had to pull her lightweight jacket tighter around her. It was surprisingly cold for an April afternoon. In the distance Maria could see the hills of Stowe rolling high above the town. She smiled. Stowe reminded her of Austria. Hills rolling everywhere, trees bringing fresh air, birds always chirping. But to Maria, the hills where the only things that really mattered.

Back in Austria Maria would often retreat to the hills. There she felt safe from the horrors that had been around her. They were hers and hers alone. Nothing could bother her there. It was her haven. They were the things she missed most about Austria, besides the von Trapps of course, so she was more than excited to see them once again. Charlie informed her that New Hampshire was no different, which made Maria even more ecstatic since that's where they would make their home.

"The hills are alive…da da da, da da…" Maria began to hum without thinking. "Hm la la la…la la la la…and I'll sing once mo-" Maria stopped humming and walking instantly.'

No, it wasn't possible. Without another thought Maria spun around and started at the retreating back of the man she had just passed. No, it couldn't have been. He couldn't be here. But that man, he had looked just like---. No, it just wasn't possible. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. Yes. Her guilty conscious making her feel even worse. That's all.

With a sigh Maria turned around and continued to her destination.

* * *

The inn was going well, Georg mused as he walked down the street. Upon arriving in the states, Georg and the children opened up their large cottage as an inn, holding guests to the town as a way of making money. Though no one was really around because of the depression so they didn't have many customers. But the amount of people was fair, and they made enough money to get their necessities and then some, every once in a while.

When the children weren't at school the girls would cook meals and keep the gardens growing while the boys and he worked around the inn, fixing anything that needed to be fixed and cleaning. At night the children would entertain any guests that were there by singing. They had even given a few people singing lessons.

Georg often found himself talking to guests about current events or the weather or…well, anything really. But on days when there were no guests and the children were at school Georg would walk down the small road that led to the cottage and into town where he would walk to the streets just musing over the people around him, enjoying the atmosphere.

Which was where he found himself now.

Seven months. They had been in America seven months. It had gone by so fast. Is it really possible for time to fly like that? The children would soon be out of school, which meant Liesl would be in her last year of high school. Georg shook his head. His little girl. No longer a girl or little, but a grown woman almost his height. It was just amazing to him at how fast time could fly. She would leave the house soon, though he didn't know when, and they would be seven. Then slowly but surely each of his children would graduate and make adults of themselves until he would be by himself. Alone.

Georg sighed, but that would not happen for a long time. So he had to cherish each moment he had, before time went by any faster.

"…And I'll sing…" Georg heard a voice quietly singing as he passed a woman while crossing the street. He nodded lightly at her in a hello, though he didn't think she saw him.

That song. That voice. That hair. Those eyes. The quick glimpse he had gotten of her seemed all too familiar. She looked of someone he hadn't seen in so long. It was as if she had only existed in a dream--a very important dream. Why, she looked like---.no, could it be possible? His months of searching, then giving up, to find her by accident in the same town he lived in? Realization quickly dawned on Georg and he turned around hoping to God he was right.

But it was too late; the woman was gone. She must have turned the corner or something. Georg sighed. Blast his mind for playing tricks on him. Perhaps she had just been a figment of his imagination. He had been looking for so long that he was just wishing it would come true. But it didn't matter; he had given up that dream. He had given it up because it was impossible. He would never see her again. With a sigh Georg continued up the street.

* * *

Maria stared at herself in the mirror. Who was this woman standing there before her? She hardly recognized herself. She was no longer the young, ignorant postulant she was when she first arrived at the von Trapp villa. No, she was a grown, experienced woman. She had gone through many hardships and it showed.

Maria moved her gaze from her face to the rest of her body. She was clad in a beautiful white wedding dress. It was simple but elegant. The bodice was a slippery material that clung to her body. Her sleeves went to her mid forearm and were made of a beautiful, flowery lace. There was a small train that trailed behind her. She and Della, with a small amount of help from Etta, had made the dress. It had taken awhile, but it was well worth it. It was the perfect dress.

Today was her wedding day. In just one hour's time she would be Mrs. Charlie Madison. The thought was terrifying. No, not terrifying…just nerve racking. Yes. That's what it was.

Maria began to get overly nervous. If she left now, would anyone notice? NO! She couldn't think that way! Not that way at all. She loved Charlie. She really, truly, honestly did. So why was it that she couldn't go through with marrying him all of the sudden? Why all the sudden doubt. She knew why. And there was no denying it. It was because of h-

There was a knock on the door. "Maria, darling, it's time," Della said as she came into the room. "Oh, look at you! You look absolutely beautiful!"

Maria smiled at Della through the mirror.

"Nervous?" Della asked to Maria's lack of response.

Maria didn't look at Della but nodded.

Della laughed. "Don't you worry about a thing Maria, nerves are common. You're going to be just fine. But if you don't hurry I'm afraid you'll be late."

Maria laughed nervously and smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Maria looked at little Etta's back as the girl walked down the aisle, carrying her basket of flowers that the traditional flower girl carried. Without a warning the music started and the guests rose. Taking a deep breath Maria began to walk down the aisle.

She kept her gaze straight ahead, but she refused to meet Charlie's gaze yet, for reasons she didn't know. But out of the side of her eyes she could see them. See them all. The many people she didn't know. Charlie's friends, Charlie's family. No one Maria had some form of relationship with before coming to America was here, because she hadn't known anyone at the time. Her entire life, friends, and family had been back in Austria. But she had come here alone. So the people she cared about most could not be here to see her get married, not that there were many of them in the first place.

She reached the altar and took Charlie's hand, giving him a smile. She still didn't exactly meet his gaze as the two walked up the steps of the altar. The priest began the ceremony. Maria listened attentively, and yet she didn't. She did what she was told. Stood, knelt, prayed, listened, with everyone else. But her mind was running all at the same time.

She just wished that the von Trapps could be here. They would calm her nerves, she knew they would. Or would they? Why, if the Captain was here, Maria was sure she would become even more nervous and more apprehensive of this marriage.

The Captain. The Captain. The Captain. The word echoed in Maria's mind. Who was she kidding? She still loved the Captain, even though she hadn't seen him in eight months. So what was she doing? Why was she marrying Charlie? Why? Why? Why!

"I do." She heard Charlie speak the two sealing words and finally met his gaze. And she knew why. She knew.

The priest asked her to repeat after him, and she did, her mind still reeling as she did so.

Yes, she knew why. Because he loved her. She could see it in his eyes. All the love in the world radiated from them. And she knew that same love was apparent in her eyes as well. Because she loved Charlie. She did. That was no lie. But she loved the Captain too. She always would. And she knew she would love the Captain more than Charlie. But she still loved Charlie. And he was here. He was now. She would never see the Captain again. He was in the past and the past was past.

The Reverend Mother told her that she had a lot of love to give. So Maria would give it. Give it to a man she loved. Charlie. Because the Captain was no longer part of her life. She pushed him to the past, where he truly belonged. She couldn't dwell on the thoughts of what was or what could have been. She had to live now. She had to share her love with Charlie, because that was where her life was now.

"…till death do you part?" Maria heard the priest ask.

Maria smiled as tears of joy finally began to fill her eyes. "I do."

And she did. She honestly did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! I realize that Finian's Rainbow didn't open on Broadway until about 1958 but I love the song How Are Things In Glocca Morra…so I put it in. Also, I've never been to Stowe or New Hampshire, so if I get the landscape wrong or any descriptions of places wrong please forgive me.

Thanks muchly to my beta TheMarauders1!

A BIG THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed! You're all awesome!

Well, I did a lot of writing this week so the next chapter is up! So go read on!

Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	9. Chapter Nine: Not Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Sound of Music…but if someone got me the rights for a present that would be really cool…. :wink wink:

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, we have two major time jumps in this chapter! Just a heads up!

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Nine: Not Now**

Why is it that when things seem to be going fine they suddenly fall apart before you? When you are at last happy everything crumbles around you. One thing after another until you are stuck in a world of horror and despair and you wish that things would go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

"December 7, 1941, a day that will live in infamy…" Charlie turned the radio off as the announcer continued to read parts of President Roosevelt's speech to Congress. He turned to Maria who was sitting in a chair by their living room window staring out of it. She had a hard cold look on her face. Distant. Frightened. He slowly walked over to her, stood behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly as he too looked out into the countryside through the window.

Without warning Maria stood, shrugging off Charlie's hands as she did, and stood against the window. Her warm breath fogged up the chilled glass on that cold December afternoon as she spoke: "This is why I left." In the two years they had been married Charlie had never heard Maria use the cold tone of voice she was using now. "This is what I wanted to get away from. This horrible war. If I had known the war would come here to America I would have stayed in Austria."

"Maria…" Charlie spoke softly, his voice soothing as he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

Maria sighed and turned around, hugging Charlie as tightly as she could. "What happens now?" she asked into his shirt.

Charlie sighed deeply, "I-I don't know." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know." But he did. Charlie knew what happened now, but he didn't want to believe it. He tightened his embrace around Maria.

* * *

Maria stood in the front yard of her and Charlie's house. Their house was situated in the middle of a small neighborhood in a small town in New Hampshire. The town was located at the base of a hillside that provided a comfortable shadow.

For the past two years they had lived here. Maria had loved it the very first time she saw it. She grew a successful flower garden in the front that gave the house a welcoming look. She worked hard to keep the garden looking beautiful when she wasn't working. Upon arriving to her new home Maria had taken to teaching a music and singing class at the local school. She loved it. All of the children were wonderful. She didn't know what she would do without them. They brought joy into her life that only children could bring.

With each passing day Maria felt herself falling more and more in love with Charlie. Every day he seemed to surprise her. He could make her laugh when she was sad and smile when she was mad. He knew her like no other person did, and she him. She felt he was the only one who truly understood her. And for that she would be ever thankful, and love him even more.

Yes, she had lived here happily for two years now. But now…now things were different. America had declared war on Japan. Maria was now in the midst of what she had tried to escape from. A dark looming cloud seemed to cover the land, even when the winter days were clear and mild.

Maria felt a bitter wind fly through the air, picking up little bits of snow as it did. She needed to get back inside before she caught a cold. With a grave sigh Maria went inside.

* * *

Two days later, December 10, Maria ran to the bathroom. She groaned as she hunched over the toilet. _Not again_, she thought as she sat on the ground. This kept happening. All day, for the past two days, anything she ate made her sick to her stomach. Even smells irritated her. Today she even had to stay home from school. Charlie had advised her to see a doctor, but she had refused, saying she would be fine and whatever it was would pass by night. That was yesterday, and today she was no better.

Five minutes later Maria walked down the hall of the house, feeling much better. She made way directly for the phone. Charlie was at work at the moment and wouldn't be able to take her to see the doctor, so she needed to call herself a cab.

The cab came ten minutes later and Maria was off to her destination. She had never liked going to the doctor's, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because when you went to the doctor they always seem to know about you than you yourself. They are able to tell you what's wrong with you when you don't even know. Maria didn't like the feeling of not knowing something about herself, even if that knowledge came from years of schooling. There was just something about it…

* * *

Maria walked into the house that night smiling brightly. She couldn't believe it. But it was true. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent true. She couldn't be happier.

"Maria? Is that you?" Charlie's voice called from their dining room.

"Yes, darling," Maria replied walking into the room. When she entered the dining room Maria immediately stopped smiling when she saw the sight before her. Charlie was sitting at the table, his entire hunched over, his face in his hands. He shook slightly. Before him on the table rested a letter. "Charlie? Darling, what's wrong?" Maria asked quietly, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the one Charlie sat in. She placed her hand on his back, trying to get him to face her. Without saying anything Charlie handed Maria the letter that was before him.

Maria picked up the letter slowly and began to read it. With each word Maria felt part of herself dying. No. Not now. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. No. No. No. Why? Why? Why? She couldn't even finish the letter. She just put it down, as tears began to form in her eyes and she began shake her head. "No…you can't. I--I won't let you."

Charlie turned to Maria and took hold of her hand. "Maria I have to. It's part of my duty. I can't refuse."

"But why couldn't they have waited? Not now. You can't go. Charlie, I love you to much. You can't."

"Maria, I don't want to go either but I have-"

"No!" Maria nearly yelled as she stood up from the table.

"Maria, if I refuse to go, or if I try to escape it, they'll put me in jail and we'll have to pay a fine with money that we don't have."  
"No, Charlie you don't understand. You _can't_ go."

"Maria." Charlie's voice sounded irritated and on the edge. How did she not get it? "I have to-"  
"I know you have to." Maria spat at him, her passionate emotions getting the better of her. She hated her quick temper. She was bawling now, her tears and endless waterfall. "But you don't understand Charlie-"

"What don't I understand?"

Maria took in a deep breath trying to control herself. Her voice wavered, "Charlie, I--I'm pregnant."

A silence filled the air as Charlie processed what Maria had just said.

"You're what?" he asked, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I'm pregnant. I--we, are going to have a baby. Our baby."

"Oh, Maria," Charlie said, walking over to and wrapping his arms tightly around her. If it was possible Maria cried harder when Charlie's arms encircled her waist. He kissed her temple, then her cheek, delicately kissing the tears away before his lips found hers. "Is it true, is it really true?" Charlie asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

Maria smiled despite herself. "Yes, I went to the doctor's today. That's why I've been sick these past few days."

"Oh my love," Charlie kissed her again, deeply. When they broke apart Charlie spoke again. "And now-" his face darkened. "Now I have to leave."

Maria sniveled and dug her face into Charlie's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry," he repeated again and again into her hair, kissing her head. "I can't believe this. Is it possible for someone to feel the happiest they have ever felt and worst they've ever felt at the same time?"

Maria laughed bitterly, "I suppose it is, since that's how I feel as well."

"Please don't cry, love," Charlie said, taking Maria's face in his hands and wiping away her tears.

"When do you leave?" Maria asked, looking into Charlie's eyes.

"I have two days." he paused, thinking, then continued, "So, that means no more crying. No more being sad. We should be celebrating. This is a joyous occasion. We have to make the most of these next couple of days. We're going to have a baby!" Charlie tried to lighten the mood.

Maria laughed lightly. "You better call your parents."

* * *

Maria and Charlie stood in the front doorway of the house, Maria inside, Charlie outside. "I can't believe this is happening," Charlie said sadly, placing his hand on Maria's stomach.

Maria smiled glumly and placed one of her hands atop Charlie's and the other on his cheek. She met his eyes and her smile widened. Stepping forward Maria kissed Charlie passionately, savoring the feeling of his arms around her. The warm, comfortable feeling of his hands moving up and down her back. Remembering the way he made her feel. Only the Lord knew when she would see him again, if she ever did. NO. She couldn't think so negatively. He would be back, soon, and their lives would continue. And they would be a family.

"I love you," she said as they pulled away. "More than you'll ever know."

Charlie smiled. "And I you." With a wink he knelt down and kissed Maria's stomach, making her laugh.

"You _are_ a scoundrel, Charlie."

He winked once again. "But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Maria smiled sadly. "No, I wouldn't."

"Maria, what ever happens. I want you to know that you will always be my rose," Charlie said, softly. Maria laughed lightly as he used the nickname he had given her one day as she planted roses in her garden. She had been very unsuccessful in keeping them alive and Charlie told her that it didn't matter if they had roses in the garden because he had one every day.

"Don't think that way, Charlie. Everything is going to be fine," Maria said, unsure if she was trying to convince Charlie or herself.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Charlie bent down and kissed her again. They held to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Goodbye, love," Charlie said as they pulled away.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_**Eight Months Later…**_

Maria looked around her room then at the small baby she held in her arms. Maria smiled. It was good to be home. Today was her first day back from the hospital after giving birth. She couldn't believe it had already happened. She was a mother. Her, Maria. It was an amazing feeling. The look in her child's eyes when she looked down at her. The small, tight grip of her small hand around Maria's finger. Just amazing. Petra. That was her name. Petra.

Maria now sat in bed. The labor had been a long one and the doctor had advised Maria to a few more days rest, which made Maria even more grateful for Della being there. Towards the end of her pregnancy Della had come to live with Maria to help her around the house and take her to hospital when the time came. Maria remembered the first time Della held her first grandchild. Maria would never forget it. The look of pure joy. She figured that that's what she looked like all the time.

A knock on the door brought Maria out of her thinking, just as Della walked into the room. "This just came for you," Della said, walking over to the bed, sitting on its edge and handing Maria a folded up letter. As Maria opened it with one hand, Della made faces at Petra.

Maria smiled at the scene before turning her attention to the letter:

_"Dear Mrs. Madison,_

_It is with our deepest sympathies and regret that we inform you that your husband, Charles Madison, was killed yesterday while he fought bravely for his country…."_

Maria turned ghost white. Her eyes passed over the rest of the letter but she didn't process any of what it said. She didn't know if she was breathing. But did it matter? Dead. Dead. Dead. The word rang in Maria's ears. No, it couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be. He was supposed to be alright. He was supposed to come home. Home to his newly-formed family. But he wouldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Maria, darling, what's wrong?" Maria heard Della ask. Maria didn't respond, she just handed Della the letter before looking down at Petra.

Petra would never know her father. Charlie would never know his daughter. He would never see her. He never even had the chance. He never even had a picture. Nothing. He died knowing he would be a father. He was a father when he died. But he hadn't known it yet. He hadn't known. He would never be able to hold his daughter and Petra would never be able to sit on her father's lap. Never.

Maria heard Della gasp and sob, before she immediately grabbed Maria's right hand. Maria grasped Della's hand tightly, trying to get some strength from it. She looked down at Petra again. The little baby looked at her mother with sad eyes. It was as if she knew. Even though she had only been in this world a couple of her days she already knew. Maria suddenly became aware of that fact that she was crying. Crying harder than she ever had. With her left arm Maria held Petra to her chest, soaking her daughter's hair in tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! Chapters Eight and Nine all in one update! Do you like it? Let me know what you think!

I don't know when I'll update again because I work all weekend, so yeah. But I spend my time at work thinking of things I'm going to write so that when I sit down at the computer I'm ready to go! I might update on Monday or Tuesday…but don't quote me…

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	10. Chapter Ten: This Small World

**Disclaimer: **I find it very depressing to say that I don't own The Sound of Music…so please don't make me say it again…

**Author's Note: **Hope you all like this next chapter! I can't believe it's already chapter ten!

**Why-  
****-Chapter Ten: This Small World**

Why is it that the best things in the world, the things that make us the happiest, always happen at the most unexpected, inconvenient time? One minute you're as blue as can be, just wishing that something wonderful would happen to you to pull you out of your sadness. But when it does, when that moment arrives, you wish it hadn't.

* * *

Liesl stared at the blue sky, letting her skin soak up the sun while it still could. Dark clouds loomed in the distance; it would rain in a few hours. She was sitting in a clearing upon a hill about ten minutes away from home. She had deemed this spot her favorite spot in the world. She came there to relax or to think. It was wonderful.

They had been in America for nearly three years now. In that time she had graduated from high school and started college. This coming semester would begin her second year. She had decided to study music and get a degree in teaching it.

Music had been something that helped get her through the past couple of years. She found it hard sometimes to express the way she was feeling, but through music she had no problem. For that she would always be thankful. She would always be thankful for the woman who had given her music. Fraulein Maria.

If Liesl could never thank Maria for giving her this gift then she would honor the woman by sharing it with others. It was the least she could do.

A gust of wind blew through the air as Liesl maneuvered slightly to remove a rock that had been jabbing into her back. She continued to think.

She would be turning twenty soon. Twenty! It was unbelievable. How was it that time had gone so fast? Friedrich had just graduated from high school, Louisa would start her last year, Kurt was now taller than everyone, Brigitta was turning into the girl that every boy wanted to take home to his mother, Marta was learning math at a faster rate than anyone else in her grade, and Gretl was beginning to lose her childish naivety. What had happened to time? What was happening to their young, carefree selves? Liesl knew the answer. They were slipping away…into a place that was unreachable.

"WHOA! AH! OUCH!" Liesl shot up straight into a sitting position just in time to see a young man fall out of a nearby tree. She gasped and quickly ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, crouching down beside him

He groaned and sat up, leaning against the tree. "Ugh, I think so." His hand covered his face as he rubbed his temples.

"Are you hurt? Anything feel broken?"

"Nope, don't think so." He looked up and met Liesl's gaze. Liesl felt their eyes lock and couldn't tear her eyes away. "But thanks for caring. Say, aren't you Liesl von Trapp?" He asked as he began to stand. Liesl grabbed his arm to help him.

"Yes," she said slowly, unsure of how he knew her. She took a better look at his face and realized that he looked familiar, but she couldn't think of how she knew him.

"I thought so. I'm Jeremy Jorgen, from your history class."

Liesl stared at him for a moment before it finally clicked. "Oh! Jeremy! You shaved your beard, I hardly recognized you!"

He laughed as he looked into the tree searching for something. "Yes, do you like it?" he asked, a bit playfully.

Liesl felt the blood rush to her face as she nodded slightly. Yes, for some reason she liked it a lot. Jeremy looked at her and winked before turning his attention back to the tree.

"Uh, Jeremy, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing up a tree?"

Jeremy laughed a deep infectious laugh. "I was in the tree trying to get my little sister's cat down, but that failed horribly. So now I'm looking for it, which also seems to be hopeless."

Liesl laughed. "You mean that cat?" she asked, pointing to a tabby cat that was slowly walking away.

"That's the one! Come on!" Jeremy exclaimed, taking Liesl by the hand and running. The cat took off after it realized it was being chased, making it impossible for them to catch it. They paused to catch their breaths when Jeremy finally let go of Liesl's hand.

"I…have…an…idea…"Jeremy said in between breaths.

"Yes…"

"You go that way" He pointed to his right. "And I'll go that way," he pointed to his left, "And we'll cut him off."

Liesl nodded, not really knowing what to think. It was odd; she had barely ever talked to Jeremy before today. But now she was chasing a cat around the countryside with him. It was absurd, but for some reason she didn't care. All she knew was that she was having the most fun she had had in a while.

Quietly, they took of in different directions as the cat stopped to lick its foot. When they were close enough Jeremy nodded and the two ran forward, catching him off guard. The cat was focused more on Jeremy and ran away from him, running straight into Liesl. She caught him with ease as he nearly jumped into her arms, scared of Jeremy.

"A job well done," Jeremy said, coming over to Liesl. Liesl laughed and the cat purred snuggling into her arms.

"I think he likes you."

She laughed again. "Well, I like him." Jeremy smiled. "What's his name?"

"Gumby."

"Gumby," Liesl thought about his name. "He looks like a Gumby."

Jeremy smiled brightly and stretched out his arms to take Gumby from Liesl, but the cat hissed. Jeremy quickly retreated. "He's never liked me."

Liesl smiled. How come she couldn't stop doing that? "Apparently."

"I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn, I promised my sister I would have him back in five minutes."

"How long has it been?"

Jeremy looked at his watch, then whistled and rolled his eyes. "A lot longer than that, let me tell you."

Liesl laughed. Jeremy went to take Gumby again, but the cat hissed once more.

"If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind walking back with me, since I can't seem to get him away from you?" Jeremy asked as Gumby settled himself into Liesl's arms, ready to fall asleep.

Liesl smiled, but felt butterflies rise in her stomach, "Um, sure."

They spent the five minute walk to Jeremy's house in a comfortable, playful conversation.

"Well, here we are," Jeremy said as they approached a welcoming house.

"You're back!" A girl, no older than twelve, cried, running towards them.

"Sorry, Emma, but Gumby was too fast for me. MY friend had to help."

"Here you go," Liesl said, handing the cat to the girl.

"Thank you very much," Emma said, taking the cat. Gumby purred. "I'm going to go get him some milk. Thank you again!" she said as she ran into the house.

A nervous silence fell between Liesl and Jeremy.

"Well…I should probably get home," Liesl said a minute later.

Jeremy nodded. "I'll walk you back."

"Oh, no, you really don't have to."

"Sure I do, I'm the reason you walked here."

Liesl blushed a little but nodded. "If you really want to."

"I do."

The walk to the Trapp Inn from Jeremy's house would have usually taken someone fifteen minutes. But this simple fifteen minute walk slowly turned into thirty minutes for Liesl and Jeremy. With each step they took their pace slowed down. But they didn't mind. Neither wanted to leave the others company. They were talking about anything. Laughing. Simply enjoying the other's company.

All too soon they were standing at the door of the inn, just as thunder sounded in the near distance. The rain would be here within the hour.

"Thank you for walking me home," Liesl said, facing Jeremy.

"It was my pleasure."

Silence.

"Well, goodbye," Liesl said.

"Goodbye."

Liesl gave him a soft smile before turning around and opening the door.

"Uh, Liesl!" Jeremy called after her, making Liesl stop in her tracks. She turned around.

"Yes?"

Jeremy looked at the ground. Liesl noted the he seemed nervous. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Liesl smiled as she felt her stomach leap. How was it that even though she had only _really_ known him for a day he was able to make her feel like this? What was this feeling? So sudden? So new? _Was_ it new? Had she felt it before? She didn't know…but she didn't care.

"I'd like that."

"Really?" Jeremy asked, smiling a big smile.

Liesl nodded.

"Then, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Liesl nodded. "Seven."

* * *

Maria pulled on her coat, making it tighter around her body as the rain began to fall. She didn't move an inch as the small droplets slowly fell faster. It didn't matter if she got wet or not. Who cared? She didn't. The rain paralleled how she was feeling. So dark and unfeeling. Empty.

Charlie's body had been shipped back to the U.S. for a proper burial. After Maria had overcome her shock and she and Della had stopped most of their crying Maria reread the letter informing her of Charlie's death to comprehend what it said.

He had suffered a bullet to the left side of his chest. Another soldier found him and quickly pulled him out of danger and called for help. He was then taken to a nearby Army Hospital. The medics had tried to revive him but it was of no use.

So here Maria was, standing in the rain in front of Charlie's grave. The funeral was held in Stowe, where he had been raised and where all of his family was. They buried him under his favorite tree at the Madison's home, so he would always be close to home.

"You really are a scoundrel, you know that? Leaving like you did," Maria whispered to the grave.

For the past two weeks Maria had been in a zombie-like state. She did everything as if on auto-pilot, not really knowing what she was doing exactly. She found it hard to get herself through the days, and even harder to get Petra through them, which she felt awful for. What kind of mother was she being? Not a very good one, that was for sure. She needed to snap out of it, out of this daze, but she couldn't. She tried, desperately tried, but for some reason she just couldn't.

"Maria!"

Maria heard her name being called in the distance. She didn't move. She couldn't. She wanted to, to get away from the grave. She had to. But she couldn't. All she was capable of doing was standing there. Staring.

Suddenly there was a strong arm pulling her, and she turned to see Rupert guiding her out of the, now pouring, rain. At the entrance of the house the two were met my Della who stood shivering in the doorway.

"Dear, you'll catch a cold out there," Della said as she pulled Maria into the house.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the voice of Etta called from up stairs. Rupert gave his wife a knowing look before looking at Maria then back at his wife.

"I'll see what she wants," he said before giving Della one more knowing look and leaving.

Maria began to shake. "Come here, darling," Della said, guiding Maria to the kitchen. She sat Maria down at the small breakfast table then left, returning a minute later with a towel that she wrapped tightly around Maria. She then quickly made some tea before sitting down across from Maria.

Maria stared at her cup of tea before she slowly took a long sip. She instantly felt warmth spread through her body, engulfing her in a small comfort.

'Maria," Della said after taking a sip of her own tea. "Maria, look at me."

Maria stared at the table at first, not wanting to look at Della, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. But as she sat there in the silence Maria could feel Della's eyes on her and she slowly looked up. When their eyes met Della sighed and grabbed Maria's hand for comfort, but didn't speak. She waited patiently for Maria to speak. She waited until Maria was ready.

"It isn't fair," Maria said after a few minutes of silence. "He shouldn't have gone. He shouldn't have had to go. It's not fair." Her voice was quiet and showed no emotion.

"Maria, I know this isn't fair, but let's at least be grateful that we got to see him more time."

"Grateful!" As Della spoke, something finally snapped inside of Maria and she felt all of her emotion coming back to her in one great blow. Rushing through her veins like fire. Everything she had been feeling, everything she hadn't known she had been feeling, sadness, anger, frustration, hurt. Everything surfaced, not ready to subside anytime soon.

"Grateful for what? For the fact that I had to look at the body of my dead husband? Your dead son? No, Della, we didn't get to see him again. Sure we saw him, his body, but we didn't see Charlie. So why should I get grateful to some God who doesn't even allow a man to see his own daughter? Who doesn't allow a daughter to know her father? If that's what I should be grateful for, then thank you!" As she spoke her last words Maria looked to the ceiling.

"MARIA! Hardly a thing for an ex-postulant to say!"

Silence filled the air as Maria let Della's words sink in. When they did she sighed in frustration and hunched over the table, placing her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry." A fresh wave of tears sprung to her eyes.

"It's alright, dear, you're just frustrated."

"It's just...

"It's just what?"

Maria sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Should she say it? She didn't see why she couldn't. These thoughts had been dwelling in her mind for days now. She knew Della would be able to help her with any problem. Why couldn't she tell her? What was stopping her from doing so? If she did she knew she would feel a lot better. So why wouldn't the words come?

Once again she sighed. She would force herself to talk to Della about his. She needed to.

"Back in Austria, when I left the abbey the Reverend Mother told me that I had to live the life I was born to live." Her voice was grave and tired.

"Okay." Della urged Maria on.

"Well, is this what she meant? A life full of pain and unhappiness? Oh, don't get me wrong. I was happy with Charlie. The time I had with him was the happiest I can remember being," she paused, feeling too emotional to continue. But she did. "But whenever I'm truly happy something seems to happen. Something horrible, that puts me back at square one." She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. She was all cried out, nothing was left but that hole inside of her. "Am I never to live a full, happy life?"

"Oh, Maria," Della said, moving over to sit next to Maria and embracing her in a warm hug. Maria sobbed, crying without any tears. Her breathing was short and detached. She clung to Della for support, for if she didn't she was afraid she would fall into a bottomless pit. "It will be alright, I promise. You just have to get through the storm to find your rainbow."

Maria smiled despite herself. Della's words reminded Maria of the Reverend Mother's all those years ago. "But Della, what am I going to do?" she asked, pulling away to speak. "I'm not going to able to support Petra on just my teaching salary. I don't make that much. I'll have to get two jobs. And then what? I'll hardly be around her." Thought after though, question after question ran through Maria's mind.

Della smiled and pushed Maria's hair out of her face. "Then you and Petra can come live with us."

"What! Oh, no, Della, I could never do that. I couldn't become a burden to you and Rupert and Etta."

"A burden? What nonsense!" Della exclaimed, completely shocked that Maria could think such a thing. "Maria, you know that I don't just consider you my daughter-in-law, but my own daughter. You'd be a blessing upon our house! Besides, Etta will love having you and Petra around."

Maria smiled as tears of happiness filled her eyes at Della's kind words. "Oh Della, what would I do without you?"

Della smiled, "I think you would get along quite well, actually."

Maria smiled, but shivered and realized that she was still soaking wet and freezing. "I think I should go change."

"Yes, you don't want to catch a cold."

"Would you mind checking on Petra for me, while I get myself cleaned up?"

"Of course dear, now off you go."

Maria smiled, clutched the towel tighter around her, stood and left the room, felling the best she had felt in weeks.

* * *

Maria hated herself for leaving New Hampshire. She hated saying goodbye to her neighbors, to her friends. The people she had grown to care about over the past couple of years. She was at least thankful for the fact that school wasn't in session yet, so she wouldn't be leaving the children she loved so much right in the middle of school. But she still hated herself all the same. She especially couldn't stand the fact that she was leaving behind their home. Charlie's home.

When Maria had first moved in Charlie explained that the house was his prized possession. He had always longed to have a place of his own. One day, he found the house and fell in love with it, despite the mess it had been. He put a lot of his money into fixing the house. He fixed it up with his own two hands, and the occasional help of a neighbor, friend, or family member. It was his. He put his heart and soul into it. And now she was leaving it behind. Probably never to return. Just abandoning it. Hardly a tribute to the man she loved.

Maria shifted Petra on her hip, as she stood in the front doorway looking into the house. She felt as if she were leaving him behind. But she wasn't, she told herself over and over again, he would be with her wherever she went, guiding her along the way.

She blew a kiss into the house. "I love you," she whispered before closing the door.

* * *

_**Three Months Later…November 1942**_

A chilly wind swept through the air making the hair on the back of Maria's neck stand on end. She clutched Petra tighter to herself, trying to keep her warmer than warm. She huffed as she bent down and picked up the bag filled with groceries. Why hadn't she taken Della up on her offer for assistance to the market? Why had she thought that she could do it by herself?

She was adjusting to life in Stowe quite well. She had found herself yet another teaching job teaching music at Etta's school. Della would watch Petra during the day. Every night Maria and Etta would come home. Both Della and Maria would help Etta with homework as Petra giggled nearby. The little baby already had an infectious high-pitched laugh. Rupert would come home and they would all have dinner. In the evenings Maria would teach Etta how to sing, or she would play with her and Petra while Della and Rupert sat nearby. Maria often forgot that the Madisons were her in-laws. She felt like she had always lived with them. Like they had always been there for her. It was a wonderful feeling.

The streets were crowded today, and Maria had to push her way through. Petra was crying slightly. Whether it was from the cold or the crowd around her Maria didn't know. A light snow began to fall. Maria hoped that the snow would cheer Petra up, but her daughter never noticed as she cried with her eyes closed.

Maria felt like cursing. Her shoulder hurt from the bag that was sitting on it, Petra was crying, and Maria could hardly make her way through the crowd.

"Shhhhh, hush darling, Momma's here," Maria spoke, trying to calm Etta down. She began to bounce on her heels as she walked. Maria suddenly felt someone run into her, knocking her slightly to the right. "Sorry," she called behind her shoulder, not stopping. She just wanted to get home. Petra began to cry louder. "Oh, please darling, Momma's here. There's no need to cry. Shhhh" Maria looked down at Petra, who was now reaching her arms out from the big puffy jacket she was wearing. "Oh no, you dropped your toy." Maria noticed that the small plush duck that Petra always had to have was now missing from her arms. "Uh," Maria looked around, trying to find the toy. There was a tap on her shoulder and she inwardly groaned. Why couldn't she be left alone? She was already going insane at the moment.

"Uh, miss, I think you dropped this when we ran into each other." Maria turned around to see a very young man standing before her, holding out Petra's duck.

"Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed, awkwardly reaching for the duck and placing it in Petra's hands. The girl instantly stopped crying.

"Thank you very much," she said, looking back up at the man. Maria was struck by how strangely familiar he looked, as if from a dream. His blonde hair, blue eyes mischievous eyes, he was taller than her, and skinny. He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Fraulein Maria?" He asked, slowly, his voice deep and masculine.

Maria stood there, shocked. How did he know her name? "Yes?" she asked, unsure of who he was.

He smiled a toothy smile, making him look like a little boy. Maria knew that smile. She knew she did. But where? Why was it so familiar?

"I can't believe it's really you!"

She bounced Petra on her hip, "I'm really sorry, but…do I--do I know you?"

He laughed. She knew that laugh. So familiar. But why couldn't she think of where she had heard it before? He was triggering something in the back of her mind, a long memory.

"I should say you do. It's me, Friedrich."

The minute he said his name it all came rushing back to Maria. That summer from so many years ago. Her eyes grew wide and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Friedrich?" She asked, still unsure if she should believe her eyes. He nodded eagerly, that nod she had seen so many times. She instantly grabbed him in a tight hug. "Friedrich! I can't believe it's you! I mean---my goodness--you're all grown up! I didn't even recognize you. Just look at you," she said, pulling back but keeping one hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I mean, you're taller than me now!"

"It's alright Fraulein." He laughed. She had missed that laugh.

"What---what are you doing here?" Maria felt dizzy as question after question ran through her head. She was trying to process it all.

"We all moved here after the Anchluss. Father was offered a commission in the Navy of the Third Reich-" -Maria gasped- "-So we left. We've been here ever since. We have an inn just outside of town."

_We've been here ever since_, that meant that they were here in America when Maria and Charlie were getting married. They had been in the same exact town! It had been Him. She had seen Him that day. It wasn't her imagination. She felt even dizzier.

Someone else knocked into Maria, "We should probably move out of the middle of the walkway," Maria said. Friedrich nodded and guided her to the side pavement by a building.

"Wait until Liesl and Louisa see you."

"Are they nearby?" Maria asked, looking around. Friedrich nodded and stood on his toes to see over the crowd.

"There they are." He pointed behind Maria "HEY! Liesl! Louisa! Over here!"

Maria didn't turn around to see them coming, instead she looked at Petra, who was now giggling at the snow falling on her nose. Maria smiled and placed a kiss on Petra's forehead.

"Where have you been?"

"Yes, we've been looking all over for you," Liesl and Louisa said as they neared.

"I ran into someone," Friedrich replied, hiding his smile.

"Who?" Louisa asked as the two passed Maria.

Friedrich pointed at Maria and his sisters turned.

"Hello girls," Maria said, smiling brightly.

"Fraulein Maria!" Both girls exclaimed. Maria nodded and received a bone crushing hug from both of them.

"I can't believe it's really you!"

"I can't believe it's you either. How have you been?"

"Okay."

"Fine."

"What about you, Fraulein?" Friedrich asked.

Maria didn't answer right away. "I've been as good as good can be," she replied, not really explaining what she meant.

"Just think what everyone else will say when they see you."

"Are they here?"

"No, they're all at home," Louisa answered.

"Why don't you come back with us, Fraulein?" Liesl said, "That way we can all talk and the four of us can get out of the cold."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Friedrich said.

"Yes, please come back to our house and have dinner with us, Fraulein. Everyone would love to see you."

"Please?"

Maria felt like it was three years ago and she was standing before the children as they tried to persuade her to do something exciting. Maria could never say no when they did that. They held some kind of spell over her. But now, she wasn't standing before children, but grown people. Liesl would be around twenty now, Friedrich would be almost nineteen, and Louisa seventeen. _My goodness_, she thought.

Petra squealed as a snow flake landed on her mother's nose. Friedrich, Liesl, and Louisa all turned their attention to the girl. It seemed that they hadn't noticed Maria was holding her before.

Liesl gasped, "Who's this?"

Maria smiled as she looked down at her daughter, who was looking at Liesl, stretching out her arms. "This is my daughter, Petra."

"Daughter?" Louisa asked. Maria nodded.

"Oh, she's beautiful Fraulein. May I hold her?" Liesl asked.

"Of course." Maria handed Petra over to Liesl. When she did Petra reached out and grabbed Liesl's nose, touching the snow that had fallen on it. She giggled with joy.

"She's so adorable," Liesl said, rocking the girl back and forth.

"How old is she?" Friedrich asked.

"Almost four months."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they all watched Petra try and grab the snow.

"So, will you come have dinner with us Fraulein?" Louisa asked, after a minute.

"Well, I suppose I could." Everyone beamed as they began to walk down the road. Liesl still held Petra, cooing over her; Friedrich took Maria's shopping bag; and Maria put her arm around Louisa. They talked animatedly as they walked joyously to the Trapp Inn.

* * *

"KURT! BRIGITTA! MARTA! GRETL!" Louisa yelled as they all entered the back door of the inn, the door that only the family used, which led to the kitchen.

"WHAT?" the unmistakable voice of Gretl called from somewhere upstairs.

"Come here!"

"Why?" Marta called.

"Just come here!"

The sounds of shuffling feet were heard as the four siblings came bouncing down the stairs. "What do you want, we're right in the middle of a game of rum-" Brigitta stopped mid-sentence as she, Kurt, Marta, and Gretl all stopped in the entry way of the kitchen. They started at Maria with their mouths hanging open.

Maria looked at them with a shy smile. She couldn't believe it was really them. Gretl was as tall as Brigitta had been when she first met the children, Marta was as tall as Kurt had been when she first met them; both she and Gretl had a few teeth missing. Kurt was a tall, lanky, awkward teen who stood just taller than Friedrich; he was no longer the stout boy Maria had known. Brigitta was in the midst of beginning to bloom into a very pretty young lady, she was just as tall as Louisa. If Maria had seen them in the street she was sure she wouldn't have recognized them.

"Hello," she said, quietly.

Gretl was the first to break the still air as she ran towards Maria. If Friedrich hadn't been standing behind her Maria would have fallen to the ground. Thank goodness Liesl was still holding Petra. Maria clutched Gretl tightly to her.

She couldn't think another thought before Brigitta and Marta were clutching onto her, followed closely by Kurt who stood as near as he could. Maria gave the three girls tight hugs before pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, making him laugh.

The kitchen suddenly erupted with noise. Each of the children, including the three Maria had met in town, were talking at once. Question upon question was asked. Maria didn't know who to respond to, she could hardly hear any of the questions they were all talking so fast. So she simply stood there opening her mouth not knowing who to answer. Through all the noise Petra began to cry. Liesl handed her over to Maria. Petra's crying made the room quiet and Maria could finally speak, "Children I'm so happy to see you all!" she exclaimed, bouncing Petra to calm her.

Everyone began to talk at once again, though this time a little bit softer, but not by much. Maria didn't find it odd that the other children hadn't asked her about Petra yet, she could tell they all had millions of thoughts running through them, just as she did.

"What in the world is causing all this ruckus!" One voice yelled above everyone else. Maria felt her stomach tighten and her throat close. She held Petra tighter to her body, as if trying to find support from her infant child. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the entryway of the kitchen where the Captain stood. Thankfully the children were all standing in front of Maria so he couldn't see her just yet. He looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

No one said anything; the children merely stepped to the side to allow their father to see their visitor.

Maria watched as the Captain's eyes widened at the sight of her. She blushed.

"Hello, Captain."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry this took forever to get up! Both my beta and myself have been two extremely busy people. But here it is! Tell me what you think!

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**

Until next chapter,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	11. Chapter Eleven: Time Will Tell

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, still don't own the Sound of Music..

**Why-**

**-Chapter Eleven: Time Will Tell**

Why is time such a fickle thing. So many things change over time. In fact, everything changes over time. Yet feelings don't. Feelings seem to be universal throughout everything; friends, family, neighbors, towns, countries…and time. Never changing. But shouldn't they? Time makes us change and if we change then our feelings should too. They shouldn't resurface as the same. They should start again as something new. Right?

* * *

Georg stood completely still, not daring to move, for fear that if he did everything around him would surely disappear. It wasn't possible. There was no way it could be. It had all been a dream, She had been a dream. A dream so long ago that it sat in the back of his mind, nearly forgotten, but always there. And yet, here She was. Just standing before him, plain as day. Her eyes were glued to his, making something in his soul turn slightly.

* * *

Maria froze after she said 'hello', she couldn't take her eyes off of his. They were just standing there, eyes locked, and she willed herself to look anywhere else, but she couldn't. A small part of her mind reeled, and she immediately made it stop. No, not that, not now. There was no possible way and it couldn't be true. She prayed that he would say something, but he wouldn't. He just stood there, not letting her look anywhere else but his eyes.

After a minute of silence Georg finally realized that everyone in the kitchen was waiting for him to say something. He looked at each of the children in turn, noting how their faces all held bright smiles, then back to Maria, making her blush. When she blushed a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, Fraulein Maria, a pleasure to see you again," he said, taking a step forward.

Maria subconsciously took a step back. "It's nice to see you too, Captain," she said, her voice sounded shaky for some reason

"Forgive me for sounding rude, but how did you come to be here?" He asked, still in complete shock that she was actually standing there before him.

Maria laughed, making the awkwardness of the room disappear slightly, "Well, I was in town today and ran into Friedrich, Liesl, and Louisa and they invited me to dinner," she explained, "I hope that's okay," she added quickly.

Georg laughed lightly. "Of course, of course. You're always welcome in our home."

"Thank you."

"Isn't it wonderful Father?"

"Can you believe it?"

Simultaneously all of the children began to talk excitedly. Comment after comment, remark after remark. Neither Maria or Georg could understand what was being said, they simply looked at each other, nodding their heads every once in a while to acknowledge the children. Neither knew what to think, they weren't thinking anything, they were simply looking, to dazed to do anything else. The room was hazy and sounds were distorted, it was just them.

Finally after a couple of minutes Petra made a loud squeal, holding her arms out towards Liesl. The squeal made everyone in the room look to the baby, and it was the first time that the Captain realized Maria was holding a child; he had only been looking at her face.

"And who's this?" he asked, completely shocked and taking a step forward to get a better look at the baby.

"This is my daughter, Petra." Maria said quietly, looking everywhere but at him when she said so. She didn't know why, but when she told him she didn't want to face him. She suddenly felt a small amount of guilt in her and she didn't understand why.

Georg felt his stomach drop slightly at the word 'daughter'.

Petra laughed again and Maria handed her over to Liesl who held out her arms to take the child. Petra's laughter brought Maria back to reality and she quickly checked her watch and felt her stomach drop. "Er--do you have a phone I could use?" she asked, looking towards the Captain. "I told my family I would be home at 4:30 and it's 5:15. I'm afraid my lack of promptness hasn't changed since I stayed with all of you." Everyone laughed.

"I'll show you where it is, we can't have your family worrying, can we?" the Captain said.

"I'll hold Petra while you make your call, Fraulein. I'll take her into the sitting room." Liesl said, walking from the room.

"And me and Marta will go look and see if we still have some old toys she can play with." Gretl said, as she and Marta ran from the room.

"Marta and I, Gretl!" Brigitta called after her younger sister.

"Kurt and I will start dinner," Louisa said.

"Kurt?" Maria asked, shocked.

"Kurt's the cook of the family," the Captain explained.

"Really?"

"What can I say? I just love food," Kurt said, smiling.

Maria laughed, "I should have known."

"Brigitta and I will go sit with Liesl." Friedrich said, leading his sister out of the kitchen.

"I believe you wanted a phone, Fraulein?" Georg said, jokingly. Maria nodded, "Right this way."

The two adults left the room, leaving Louisa and Kurt to cooking the dinner.

* * *

As the Captain led Maria to the phone the air between them became tense. Complete silence. Maria looked at her shoes, wringing her hands together. Georg looked straight ahead. It was uncomfortable, unbearable, awkward. But why? Why was it so difficult being in the same room with the other? True, they hadn't seen each other for years. But they had been friends hadn't they? They had held the other close to their hearts. So it should be easy. It should be a breath of fresh air. It just should be. But it was far from that.

Maria was quick to realize that the room the Captain was taking her to was very close to the kitchen, but it seemed like a mile away. Each step echoed in the air, making a deafening sound. Finally, after what seemed like hours the Captain opened a door to another room.

"The phone is on the desk. I'll wait for you here," he said, stepping aside to let her enter the room. Maria nodded, not able to do anything else. He shut the door behind her. When she heard the click of the door Maria let out the breathe she hadn't known she had been holding.

She looked around the room, deciding that this had to be the room the Captain had adopted as his study. It was everything she had imagined it would be back in Austria. Books lined the walls and a small fire was going in the fire place in the far left corner. A desk sat centered in the back of the room, with a comfortable chair behind it and a phone on the desk. Maria sat down in a chair in front of the desk and dialed the number to the Madison's.

"Hello?" Maria recognized Della's voice as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Della?"

"Yes…"

"Della, it's Maria."

"OH! Maria! My goodness, where have you been?"  
Maria smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but I was in a state of shock. I ran into the von Trapp family when I was in town."

"The von Trapp family? OH! Isn't that the name of the family you were governess for in Austria. Well, isn't it a small world." Maria thought Della sounded amused.

"Yes, and they've invited me to dinner, so I won't be home until later on tonight."

"Alright dear, do you know how long you'll be staying?"

Maria shook her head, then realized that Della couldn't see her. "No, but I shouldn't be too late, since I have Petra."

"Of course, of course. Well, we'll see you when you get home."

"Yes, goodbye Della."

"Goodbye, Maria. Have fun." Della said, sounding the slightest bit pleased.

* * *

Everyone except Louisa and Kurt sat in the sitting room waiting for dinner. Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl were playing with Petra and the toys they had found while Maria, the Captain, Liesl, and Friedrich talked. Maria was sitting in a chair with Petra at her feet, the Captain sat in a chair across from her, while Liesl and Friedrich sat on a couch.

"If I didn't know any better I would say the von Trapps lived here," someone said, from the door way of the room. Maria looked to the door to see a young man, no older than Liesl's age coming into the room.

"Hello Jeremy!" Gretl said from the ground.

"Hello girls," he replied to the three sitting on the ground. "Captain." he said, shaking Georg's hand.

"Jeremy, good to see you again."

"You too, sir."

Both Liesl and Friedrich stood when Jeremy came closer to them. The two young men shook hands. "Hello, darling," he said to Liesl, placing a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Jeremy."

Jeremy finally turned to Maria "I don't believe I've met you before," he said, wondering who she was.

"This is Maria Kutschera-" Georg said.

"--She was our governess back in Austria," Liesl explained.

"Not the Maria who taught this lot how to sing?"

Maria laughed, "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

Jeremy laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Fraulein. I'm Jeremy Jorgen." he held out his hand and shook Maria's lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled as he sat on the couch with Liesl and Friedrich, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Liesl.

Maria smiled mischievously at Liesl and raised an eyebrow. Liesl blushed and nodded. Maria laughed silently.

"Dinner's ready," Louisa said, sticking her head into the room.

* * *

It reminded him of her first night at the villa, all those years ago. She sat in the single chair that was directly across from his. The children sat along the sides of the table. The only difference from then and now was the fact that Jeremy also sat at the table and the children were all talking excitedly, telling Maria's stories from the years she had missed.

He hardly touched his food, he was too preoccupied with thoughts to eat. His brain was too busy with millions of questions and thoughts to allow his body to do anything else. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even if he tried. He simply sat, trying to solve the mystery that she brought with her and the one that seemed to consume her.

She lived here. Which meant that all those years ago, the day in town, when he had thought he had seen her, it really had been her. She had been within his reach and he hadn't done anything about it. It really had been her. Amazing.

She looked the same and yet, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was just as golden, her smile just as bright, her laughter just as infectious, but it was her eyes that gave her appearance a different look. They were still the same piercing blue, but they held something new to them. They didn't sparkle like they used to. He didn't know what it was, but he could tell it was something dark. Something sad. Something she was trying to hide. And it was that hidden emotion that made her even more attractive. The lines of her jaw and cheekbones were more defined. It made her look older, no not older, mature. Sure she hadn't looked like a child when they were in Austria, and her being by the children and playing with them all the time did give her a young quality, but now, she looked like a fully matured woman. Beautiful.

Beautiful? Yes, beautiful. It was alright to think her attractive, right? Of course it was. After all, he had loved her once. Only once? He didn't know. He had pushed all feelings he had for her away when he thought he would never see her again. He thought they had disappeared over time. After all, how can you love someone when you don't see them? Four years. How could love last that long, when he had only loved her for a short summer. Did he really love her that much and he hadn't even known it? Did he have such strong feelings for her that his love for her could have lasted all these years, with just mere thoughts of her being? Just memories?

And yet, when she had mentioned that she had a child he had felt his stomach drop. A child meant a husband. She was married and the ring on her finger proved it. He knew what that drop in his stomach was. It was the slightest beginnings of jealousy. But should he be jealous if he didn't love her anymore? How could he be jealous if he didn't have feelings for her? It was all too confusing.

Then there was the fact that she was no longer the woman he had first fallen in love with. He could tell that without even talking to her. Actually, it was his lack of talking to her that proved that change. She didn't talk as much as she used to. She had become very quiet. When she spoke her voice used to be confident and strong. But now, she sounded meek. He knew that this change was brought on by that mystery she held in her eyes. She was easy to read, that part hadn't changed, she always had been. And that was the one thing about her that would probably never change.

* * *

"Bless my homeland forever…" Maria finished the song to the Captain's accompaniment on the guitar. The room was quiet as each of the children looked at their former governess with admiration. They had finished eating a little bit ago and were once again resting in the sitting room, singing like they used to.

"That was beautiful, Fraulein," Jeremy said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't sung for quite some time now, but thank you."

"Nonsense! That was amazing, Fraulein," Liesl said.

"I'd forgotten how lovely your voice was," Brigitta said in awe.

Maria blushed. "Thank you."

The clock in the hall struck 8:00, making Maria look at her daughter who was falling asleep in her arms. "I should probably be getting home. I need to get Petra to bed."

The children all sighed, "We hardly spent enough time with you, though," Gretl said, sadly.

"I know darling, and I wish I could stay longer, but Petra needs her crib," Maria said, smiling.

"I know!" Louisa said, excitedly. "We can all go on a picnic tomorrow."

Marta gasped. "Oh please, Father, can we?"

"Yes, may we?" Brigitta asked.

Georg looked at all of the children who were smiling happily at the idea, to Jeremy who looked slightly confused at why the mention of a picnic made everyone so excited, then to Maria who was looking at him with a knowing look.

"What do you say, Fraulein?"

Maria smiled, "A picnic sounds wonderful."

"Perfect!"

Maria looked down at Petra again, "I really should be going."

"I'll drive you," The Captain said, as everyone in the room stood.

"Oh no, really Captain that won't be necessary."

"I think it will be. How else are you going to get there? Walk?" he asked, teasingly.

Maria blushed. "I could always take a bus."

Georg shook his head. "Really, it's no problem at all."

Maria gave in, after all, it would have been awkward sitting on a bus with Petra in one arm and her bags from earlier that day in the other.

Everyone in the room said their goodbyes before Maria and the Captain left. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Maria said, as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Maria sat quietly in the passenger's seat of the car. The silence was unbearable. They were just sitting there, while Petra slept quietly in her arms. It was just like earlier when they were walking down the hall. She hated it. She needed to say something. Anything…anything at all. Something smart. Something funny. Anything. "So you've opened up your home as an inn?" Ok, anything but that.

Georg laughed lightly. "Yes, but right now we don't have any guests. You know, due to the war."

Maria nodded. "Yes.."

It was silent again.

"So, Fraulein, what have you been doing all of these years. I'm afraid the children didn't give you too much chance to tell us about how your life has been, they just kept talking."

Maria laughed. "Well, like I said I moved here just after the Anchluss and lived in New York where I met my--" she froze, not wanting to continue. She felt her throat close up.

"Husband?" The Captain asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "And then I moved here, and I'm teaching at my younger sister's school," she finished, skipping over the part of her past she'd rather not revisit.

"_Your _younger sister's school?" the Captain asked, confused.

"Well, she's my husband's younger sister but, I feel like she's related to me and not just by law," Maria explained. "And yes, at her school, she's only Gretl's age."

"Oh, I see. You should ask her to come on the picnic with us tomorrow, I'm sure Gretl would love to meet her."

"That's a wonderful idea, Captain."

"Why don't you ask your husband too, I'd like to meet him and I'm sure the children would too."

Maria didn't breath, she couldn't. She looked down at Petra's sleeping form in her arms. Should she tell him? It's not that she didn't want to. She just couldn't. It was too hard, but he would find out sooner or later, right? So, might as well make it sooner.

She sighed. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Captain."

"Oh?"

Her voice suddenly became small and tired. "My husband was in the U.S. Army Reserve and was killed four months ago in the war."

Silence.

"Oh, Fraulein, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Georg said, feeling completely stupid and sorry.

"It's alright, Captain, how could you have known? We haven't seen each other in four years."

"Yes…I'm truly sorry, Fraulein, I know what you must be going through…"

There was another silence.

Maria just stared at Petra. After seeing the von Trapps again made all of the horrid thoughts of Charlie's death vanish for a while, but now they were back. She hated it. She looked up in time to see the road they needed to turn down. "You're going to want to turn left just up here, Captain."

He nodded, "You know Fraulein, you--" he stopped talking, briefly. Should he say it? Would it be crossing a line? Yes, definitely. But did it matter if lines were crossed now? The relationship between the two of them was certainly different from what it used to be. "You --eh--don't have to call me Captain anymore, you're no longer an employee, but just a friend. You can call me Georg, if you'd like."

Maria looked at him, barely able to make out his face in the dark. Did she just here him correctly? "Georg," she said under her breath. The word made her tongue tingle. Funny, she didn't know tongues could tingle. "It will take some getting used to," she said, laughing slightly.

Georg laughed as well. "Yes, I suppose it will."

She smiled, "Then in all fairness, I insist that you simply call me Maria, no Fraulein needed."

Georg laughed again. "Maria it is then."

"That's the house, up there," Maria pointing to the house in the near distance. Georg nodded.

After a minute they pulled up in front of it and the Captain put the car in park. "I'll walk you to the door."  
"Oh no, that won't be necessary, really."

"No, I insist, you have your hands full with Petra, I'll help you with the bags."

Maria normally would have protested more, but she did need the help, after all she had nearly fallen over with everything in her arms early in the day. "Well, alright."

They walked up to the door in silence. Once there, Maria opened the door and took the bags from the Captain, placing them just inside the house. She turned back to Georg. "Thank you for giving me a ride home."

"It was my pleasure. Remember to ask your 'sister' to come on the picnic tomorrow."

"Of course. Oh, what time should we be at your home?"

"How about ten. We can all eat lunch up on the hills."  
"That sounds wonderful."

"Yes."

Once again: silence. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

"It really is wonderful seeing you again, Maria. I still can't believe it."  
Maria blushed. "I know what you mean, but I'm so happy to see you all again too. I've always prayed that we would all meet again, it seems my prayers have been answered."  
Georg smiled. "I should probably get back to the children before they burn lodge down." Maria laughed. "Goodnight, Petra." Georg whispered to the already sleeping baby, he winked at Maria after doing so. "Goodnight, Maria."

"Goodnight…Georg." she smiled, and closed the door as he walked away.

Once Georg was in the car again he looked back to house again, where they had been standing. She had changed. He still didn't know if you could love someone after years of not seeing them. But then…he could see himself falling in love with this new Maria, all over again. Only time would tell what would happen now.

Funny, he suddenly became very hungry.

* * *

Maria closed the door with her free hand and locked it, letting the click of the lock fill the silent house.

"Well, isn't he handsome."

Maria jumped and turned around to see Della standing at the other end of the room. "What?" she asked, not quite sure if she heard her mother-in-law correctly.

"You must have had a good time, the way you've talked about this family must mean that you're more than pleased to see all of them again," Della said, walking forward. She wore the smile of a child who knew a secret.

Maria smiled, brushing off the first comment Della had made. "It was wonderful. I still can't believe this has all happened, I never thought I would see them again."

"Well, I'm very happy you've found them again, deary."

"Me too, has Etta gone to bed yet?"

Della shook her head. "No, you'll be just in time to sing her a song."

"Perfect, I'll just go set Petra down in her crib first."

"I'll do that for you, I haven't seen her all day."

"It's only been a couple of hours, Della," Maria laughed.

Della laughed. "Well, grandmothers easily miss their grandchildren."

Maria laughed again. "Alright, here she is. I think that after I sing Etta her song I'm going to go to bed as well."

"It's only 8:20!"

"I know, but it's been a long day."

Della laughed, "I bet it has."

Maria began to walk towards Etta's room when she remembered the picnic. "I almost forgot, I'm going on a picnic with the von Trapps tomorrow, they've invited Etta to come along with us. The youngest of the children is nine as well, and the next oldest is eleven. I'm sure they'll all get along and I'll be with her the whole time."

Della smiled. "I'm sure she'd love to go. And I full faith that she'll be perfectly okay. Like you said, she'll be with you and from what you've described of this family, they sound wonderful. Of course she can go."

"Wonderful," Maria replied, smiling as she walked up the stairs to Etta's room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes Maria collapsed into her bed, clad in her pajamas, ready to sleep, but it wouldn't come. Her mind was reeling. She didn't know where one thought ended and another began.

It had been him. When she was in town shopping for the wedding, the man she had seen, the one she thought was him…it really had been. Him and no one else, it hadn't been a figment of her imagination. It had really, truly been him.

_Him_. When she had seen him again today she hadn't known what to think. With one single glance he had brought everything back. The heat that rushed to her face, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it couldn't be possible, could it? She really couldn't still have feelings for him, could she? It was impossible, right? She had moved on. She had gotten married. She loved Charlie. She had pushed all thoughts of the Captain to the back of her mind and heart. It had all been years ago. The children had grown, some where in college, their voices had changed…but he was the same. The same as he had always been. And he still had that effect on her. NO! She couldn't think like that. She mustn't. It wasn't right. What about her husband, Charlie? He hadn't even been gone half a year and she was already having thoughts about another man. NO! She was _not_ having thoughts about another man. It just wasn't possible. No, it couldn't be possible.

Maria turned onto her side and looked at Petra's crib that sat next to the bed. Suddenly,dreading the picnic tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am SO SORRY I didn't get this up sooner! It has been an incredibly difficult chapter to write! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

**A HUGE thank you to anyone who reviewed! You're all amazing! Thank you SO MUCH!**

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tender

**Disclaimer: **As I sit here and try to think of how to write this chapter I realized that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twelve: Tender**

It's amazing what a voice can do. Take you under a spell and never let you go. The words that roll off the tongue, the tone, everything. Giving you comfort when you need it most. Making you smile when you never thought you would again. It can take you to a world you never knew of, or to one you hadn't been to in a long time. But wherever it takes you it is simply…magical.

* * *

Maria felt the knot in her stomach tighten as the bus turned a corner. What was she doing? What was she thinking? She couldn't go on this picnic. She couldn't face them again. She couldn't face him again.

This was ridiculous! How could she be thinking such things? She hadn't seen the von Trapps in four years, something she had hated. And now they were in her life again. She had them back and the only thing she wanted to do was run away. What was worse was that she had only seen them for only a few hours one day. One day! Now she wanted them gone. Now she wished she hadn't seen them at all. No, not them…him. She didn't want to see him again. How could he do this to her? How could he have this effect on her?

She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Her mind had been racing with thousands of horrid thoughts. It was one thought after the other and she wouldn't have been able to get sleep even if she tried, not that she did, mind you. She had feared sleep. She knew that if she closed her eyes her dreams would have been filled with Charlie or the Captain, dreams she didn't want to have. After all, dreams are the entrances into one's deepest truths and thoughts; they are what one really wants and quite frankly, Maria didn't want to find out what these truths were. Oh, this was preposterous! She was being absolutely ridiculous. How could she be thinking like this? She had only seen him again for a few hours, yet he was already able to set her mind reeling. She was being silly. Just worrying too much. Yes, that was it. Worrying about something she didn't need to worry about. Because those feelings she feared to be coming back weren't: because they didn't exist. Yes, that's it. They're nothing. Yes….right?

She needed to clear her head of these thoughts. Today was a happy day, a reunion of sorts and she wasn't going to waste it by being in a blue mood. She shifted Petra in her arms as she shook her head, to clear her mind. Maria looked over to Etta who was leaning against the window of the bus, staring at the passing trees. The girl was being very quiet, which was odd because she was usually bursting with energy. "Darling, is anything wrong?" Maria asked, lightly touching Etta on the shoulder.

Etta slowly turned her head from the window to Maria. Maria filled with worry as she saw the sad look on Etta's face. "No, I'm fine," she replied quietly.

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Etta looked down at her hands, knowing she had been caught in a lie.

"Aren't you looking forward to the picnic? You seemed so excited before we got on the bus," Maria said, taking a guess at what might be bothering Etta.

The girl sighed. "I'm very excited about the picnic…but…"

"Yes?"

"What if they don't like me?" Etta asked, her voice quiet as she looked back to Maria.

A small smile appeared on Maria's face, at the girl's worry. "How can you think such a thing! Of course they're going to like you! How can they not?"

Etta smiled a little at Maria's words of encouragement. "I suppose they'll like me…but I'm still nervous."

Maria smiled, "Well, I have the perfect remedy for that."

"You do?"

Maria nodded. "Mhm…just whistle!" She explained, before whistling like a bird and nudging Etta's shoulder with her arm.

Etta laughed loudly, quickly covering her giggles. The outburst from Etta made Petra squeal with delight as she tried to climb out of her mother's lap and into Etta's. The latter picked up her niece and held in one arm and tickled her with the other. "You know what, Maria?"

"What?"

"I still can't believe that I'm an aunt, after all, I'm only nine!" Etta said, laughing. Maria giggled and looked at the girl. True, she was nine but she acted so much older for her age. Over the past years Maria had watched Etta grow and it was amazing to see her change from a small child in one that was approaching adolescence.

"Well, if may say so myself, you are the perfect aunt."

Etta smiled. "Do you think Charlie would be proud of me?"

Maria smiled a bright yet sad smile at Etta's question. "I know that he is very proud of you, more proud of you now than he's ever been, for being so brave," she said, hugging Etta as best as she could while sitting, leaving her arm behind her back. Etta smiled and leaned into Maria's side, holding tight to her niece.

"Oh, here's our stop," Maria said, as the bus slowed down. "Here, I'll take Petra." Etta handed Petra to Maria and the two got off the bus.

A cold wind swept through the air, making Maria realize how much it had snowed the previous day. An inch or so seemed to have fallen over night, adding a nice layer to what had fallen during the day. Maria awkwardly pulled Petra's jacket around her more and clutched the baby to her body. It was freezing…maybe a picnic wasn't such a good idea after all.

With in minutes they were standing outside the same door Maria had walked through the previous day at the Trapp Lodge. Etta knocked on the door, as Maria once again adjusted Petra's coat. Seconds later the door opened revealing the Captain, "Hello, come in, come in," he said, stepping aside. Maria walked in first, followed closely by Etta who clutched to the back of Maria's coat.

"Hello, Captain-" Georg raised his eyebrows, making Maria blush. "--Georg, I mean."

The Captain laughed. "And who's this?" he asked, looking at Etta who seemed to be hiding behind Maria. He knew full and well who it was, but asked to make conversation, having the feeling that the room would have become silent if he hadn't.

Maria looked behind her back and stepped aside slightly to reveal more of Etta. "This is my 'sister' Etta," she explained. "Etta, this is Captain von Trapp."

"How do you do, sir?" Etta asked quietly.

Georg smiled, "Very good, thank you. And how are you?"

"Fine, thank you…" she said, looking down at her shoes.

Maria smiled. "She's a little shy," she said, quietly to the Captain. The Captain chuckled. "Where are the others?" Maria asked louder.

"They're in our lobby. We decided that a picnic in this weather probably wasn't the best idea, so they're setting up some blankets and games in the lobby. They decided that if we couldn't go on a picnic outside, they would have to bring the picnic to us. And since there aren't any customers, I didn't stop them."

Maria laughed. "I was going to suggest something of the sort, it's freezing out there."

Georg smiled. "Here, I'll take your coats, I don't think you'll need them anymore," he said, winking at Etta which made her smile.

Maria took Petra's coat off as Etta took her own off. Then Maria handed Petra to Etta as she took off her own. Georg took the coats and placed them on a chair. "Well, everyone's waiting. Right this way."

Maria turned to take Petra from Etta.

"Can I hold her, please?" Etta asked.

"Of course!" Maria replied with a wink before putting her arm around Etta's shoulders as the two followed the Captain.

* * *

Liesl, Friedrich, and Louisa laid out a blanket on the floor in front of a roaring fire while Kurt set cups on a nearby table and Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl came bounding down a flight of stairs with games in their hands as Maria, Etta, and the Captain entered the lobby of the lodge.

"Hello, everyone!" Maria said brightly making all of the occupants of the room look at the newcomers. Within seconds the children were standing before them all talking at once, which caused Etta to retreat slightly behind Maria. Maria secured her embrace around Etta, making her feel a bit more comfortable. "Children, children, please," Maria said, easily silencing them like she used to at the villa. "I'm excited to see all of you too, but why don't we go sit down."

All of the children, except Liesl nodded and walked over to the blankets. She looked down at Etta, causing the girl to hide behind Maria some more. As Gretl went to follow her brothers and sisters Liesl grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. Gretl looked at her sister with a questioning glance before looking at Etta and smiling widely.

"Hello," Liesl said to Etta as she knelt before the small girl.

"Hi," Etta replied quietly.

"I'm Gretl and this is my oldest sister Liesl," the girl said, stepping towards Etta. Maria smiled; trust Gretl to be the one to break the ice.

"What's your name?"

"Etta…"

"How old are you, Etta?" Liesl asked. If there was one thing she had learned from taking care of her siblings for some many years it was how to communicate with younger children.

"Nine."

Gretl smiled brightly. "Me too!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Etta asked, stepping forward slightly.

Gretl nodded. "This is so exciting!" Etta smiled, timidly.

Liesl smiled and laughed quietly at her sister. "Would you like to play a card game with us, Etta?" she asked.

Etta's smile grew. "Yes, please," she replied, turning towards Maria who took Petra from the young girl's arms.

"Come on!" Gretl said happily as she grabbed Etta's hand and pulled her towards her siblings, Liesl taking Etta's other hand as they walked over. From the distance Maria could see Gretl introducing her new friend to her siblings. Liesl looked back to where Maria stood and Maria mouthed a 'Thank you'. Liesl smiled and quietly said 'You're welcome.'

Maria froze, keeping her eyes on the children, well aware of the fact that only she and the Captain (and Petra, of course) were the only ones standing in the doorway of the room. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do so she simply watched the children begin their card game. "Father, Fraulein, would you like to play?" Friedrich asked from the blanket. Maria nodded.

Georg laughed lightly and opened his arms towards the children. "Shall we?" He asked to Maria. Maria nodded and began to walk.

"You know, I don't think you'll be able to call them children much longer," he whispered to her as they walked over.

Maria laughed. "I know, I suppose that's a habit I'll have to break," she said, taking a quick glance at the Captain who nodded. "But I they'll always be 'The Children' to me."

"That makes two of us, Fraulein, that makes two of us."

"I thought we had an agreement last night, Captain." The walk to where the children were sitting should have taken them five seconds, but it seemed to be going much slower for Maria. She didn't know if it was because time seemed to be going slower or if they were actually walking slower. Well what ever the reason was Maria grew more uncomfortable by the second and yet a part of her wanted it to continue that way. _No!_ she scolded herself.

"Of course we did, but I believe you just broke your end of the agreement, as well, Maria."

Maria laughed, feeling the uncomfortable air leave. "My apologies, Georg." She didn't know why, but saying his name made her blush.

* * *

Maria awkwardly shifted her cards in her arms while holding Petra. She was finding it hard to play their card game and hold her daughter, who was trying desperately to get a handful of her mother's hair. Finally giving up, Maria sat Petra on her bottom and let her lean against her stomach.

She heard a chuckle and quickly looked to her right just in time to see Georg look away as her desperately tried to suppress his laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to her cards, before a small smile tugged at her own lips.

The children didn't see any of the quiet exchange as they talked away, too engrossed in conversation and the game to notice.

* * *

"Looks like there's a party going on!" Jeremy exclaimed, as he walked into the room some time later.

"Does he always make a grand entrance like that?" Maria asked the Captain quietly as the young man walked in, remembering how he entered the room last night.

Georg laughed. "Only when the younger children are in the room," he whispered back. Maria laughed and turned her attention back to the rest of the room just in time to hear Gretl say: "This is my new friend, Etta. She's Maria's sister."

"Well, how-t-do Etta, I'm Jeremy," he said sitting besides Liesl on the floor, resting her hand on the ground behind her. "So tell me, what have I missed?"

"Just a card game," Liesl explained.

"Which I won," Louisa added in as she stood, making everyone laugh. "And now we're just about to eat. I'll go get the sandwiches."

Brigitta stood as well. "I'll help."

Minutes later the two returned with arms full of sandwiches and other snacks.

* * *

"Jeremy, could I ask you something?" Maria asked, as she skillfully fed Petra her baby food. They had all just finished eating and Maria, Georg, Liesl, and Jeremy were talking by the fire while all of the other children were sitting on the couch singing songs. The conversation of the adults had sorrowfully turned towards the war.

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"And you weren't drafted?"

Jeremy regretfully shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I'm the only remaining male in my family, so I was exempt."

"Oh, I see," Maria said, giving Petra another spoon of mashed bananas.

Jeremy nodded. "I don't know whether to be happy about it or not."

"Why would you not be happy?" Maria asked, not fully understand what he meant.

"Well, so many men my age are forced to fight and I'm not one of them. It makes one feel--" his voice trailed off. Liesl smiled sadly and placed her hand on top of Jeremy's rubbing it slightly.

"I understand." Maria said giving Petra her last spoon of food. Silence filled the air as each adult thought.

"Father," Marta said, breaking the silence and approaching the group, "May we go outside and play in the snow?" she asked.

"Of course you can," he replied with a smile. Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, Gretl, and Etta all ran from the room to get their coats on.

Jeremy and Liesl stood. "Aren't you coming?" Jeremy asked, Maria and Georg who were still sitting.

"As much as I want to, I should probably stay inside. Petra needs to stay warm," Maria said. Jeremy nodded.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay and keep Maria company," the Captain said. Liesl's ears turned as she heard her father address her former governess without the term Fraulein. _Interesting…_she shook her head. She was making something out of nothing.

"We'll keep an eye on them." she said, smiling and walking from the room with Jeremy at her side.

Maria watched them go and a lump formed in her throat. She willed with all of her might for Liesl to come back. _Please_ she begged. But the girl didn't, leaving Maria alone with the Captain.

Silence.

Everything had been alright earlier. She hadn't felt awkward around the Captain at all. But now…_now_ it was all there. Her dry throat. The pit in her stomach. The uneasy air that hung about. What now? She couldn't stand the silence. It was killing her. Making her nauseas. She kept her gaze on the fire, trying to seek comfort in the warm flames.

Petra moved in her arms, making Maria relax just the slightest bit. Well, at least they weren't _completely_ alone, even if they only other being in the room was her four month old daughter. Maria suddenly wished that Petra were older, so she could talk, so that the little girl in her arms could ease the awkward situation. Petra squirmed again, making Maria look down to find the small child in her arms reaching towards Georg. Maria looked to him and found him smiling brightly at the child, his eyes bright. He must have felt her gaze on him because before Maria could realize it, he was looking her in the eye. In that instant every uncomfortable feeling in the room vanished as Maria returned his smile.

"Uh--may I?" He asked, breaking the silence and holding his arms towards Petra.

"Of course," Maria replied, carefully handing over her daughter.

Maria watched in amazement as the Captain delicately held Petra, letting her tug on his ears. It was remarkable how gentle he was, how caring. Sure, she had seen him care for his children, but the youngest had been Gretl and she was only five at the time. But this, seeing him gently rock an infant in his arms…she couldn't describe it. Petra wasn't even his child and yet he could have fooled her. And what was more was the fact that not only was Georg so openly compassionate towards the girl, but how her daughter took to him. No fussing like she usually did when new people held her. No reaching back to mum for comfort. She lay relaxed in his arms, looking at him with starry eyes. Maria couldn't describe the joy she felt in seeing Petra take so easily to the man that she had deep fee-

"She's asleep." Maria heard the voice of the Captain say, bring her back to reality.

Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry?"

Georg laughed quietly. "She's sleeping," he said again, nodding his head towards Petra.

Maria smiled, "I'll take her." She held out her arms and Georg gently placed Petra's sleeping form in them.

"Your arms must be tired, you've been holding her all day."

Maria shrugged, "It's alright. I don't mind too much."

Georg looked at her, watching her smile down at her daughter, lightly rocking her. "I've got an idea. Wait right here," he said, standing and the leaving the room.

Maria watched him leave, shock on her face. "Odd…" she whispered. Before she could even process the fact that he was gone, Georg returned to the room with a baby basket in hand.

"A couple of months ago some guests left this here," he explained, setting it on the ground and sitting back down. "They never returned for it. I'm sure it will be of more use to you than it is to us."

Maria smiled at him, "Thank you, Ca-" he raised his eyebrows before she could finish, "Georg," she said, blushing and looking away as she placed Petra in the basket. She pulled the blanket snuggly over the small child and looked back at the Captain.

"I was wondering something," she said, suddenly at ease with being alone with him. Even as an infant Petra had been able to cure Maria's nerves.

"Yes?"

"Well, where do you and the children stay? Or, well, I mean, you don't sleep in spare rooms that aren't occupied, do you?"

Georg laughed quietly. "No. The entirety of the rooms upstairs are rooms for guests. While we use the first floor as our home. This is the only room the guests see on the first floor."

"Oh I see, well that answers that then," she said, causing both of them to laugh. Petra moved in her sleep and Maria brushed her forehead lovingly.

"She's quite something, Maria," Georg said, not knowing were he was going with it or exactly what he was saying.

Maria blushed. "Thank you. She can be a handful sometimes, though. She has more energy than I ever thought she would."

The Captain laughed. "Like mother, like daughter." Maria's blush deepened, but she smiled.

"Yes, I suppose. But she has her father's eyes," Maria said before she could stop herself. Her voice made her sound like she was in a far off world as she looked at her daughter with nothing but love and joy radiating from her eyes.

"Oh? Tell me about him."

Maria was surprised to hear the Captain's request and she almost didn't want to oblige, but she did…something about him compelled her to do it. "His name was Charlie. He was wonderful. Charming, witty, intelligent. A scoundrel to my way of thinking," she laughed, "You now he's a lot like--" _You_ she finished the sentence in her head, catching herself before the words hit her lips. She shook her head. What was wrong wit her? "A real gentleman. I just wish--"

Georg looked at her. Her voice had trailed and her eyes saddened as she kept her gaze on Petra. "Yes?" He urged her on.

She sighed. "I just wish he could have seen Petra. He had been so excited when I told him I was pregnant," She blushed, embarrassed she had actually said that out loud to him. Oh sure, he obviously knew she had been, she didn't doubt that. But saying it made her feel as if she was implying _how_ she got pregnant and telling him that made her cheeks redden even more. She continued on with the story, trying to clear her mind. "He left two days after I told him. He didn't experience any of it. And now he never will…"

Without thinking Georg reached out and touched her shoulder, rubbing it slightly in comfort. He felt her tense under his touch then relax, but only slightly. "Of course he will, and he _did_ experience it."

Maria looked at him like he was crazy. "And how is that possible Captain?"

The Captain chuckled lightly. "It's what we men do when off at war. Our thoughts are always with our loved ones back home. It's what moves us forward. We are only half man in battle, for one half of us is at home, hoping to provide strength for the ones we love."

Maria listened to him talk, completely under the spell he had somehow put the room in with his words. She couldn't take her eyes off of his, they were simply locked. She could feel him looking at her soul, talking directly to it.

"And though he may be gone now, he will always be with the two of you. Guiding you through life, helping Petra grow. He'll never be gone. He never was," he finished, giving her shoulder another squeeze before finally removing his hand, but he kept his eyes locked with hers.

Maria smiled as unshed tears formed in her eyes, not falling but just shining. "Thank you," was all she could say.

He smiled in return. "You're very welcome."

Silence filled the air again. But it was different from before. It was comfortable. Warm. Gentle. Enchanting. Thrilling. Tender. Lovely.

The noise of the other children coming back from inside broke the air and Maria looked away, hiding the blush that crept across her face.

The children burst into the room laughing. "It's freezing outside!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Have fun?" Georg asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh yes." Marta said.

"Though I think Kurt found his match in snowball fights," Brigitta said, laughing.

"Oh? And who would that be?" the Captain asked.

"Etta!" Gretl said excitedly. Etta beamed as the Captain congratulated her.

"You know Etta," Kurt spoke up, "I think next time you and I should be on the same team; we would be unbeatable."

Everyone laughed. "I don't know," Etta said, her voice laughing, "I rather enjoyed beating the unbeatable," she said, making everyone laugh.

Maria smiled at the scene. She was more than happy that the family had easily befriended Etta, just like she knew they would. As everyone told Georg and her about their time outside, she couldn't help but zone out, keeping her eyes secretly on the Captain. She had forgotten how easy and absolutely wonderful it was to talk to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well…there you have it! Chapter Twelve! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I had the worst writer's block. But here it is! Hope you liked it!

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

I don't know when I'll update again, hopefully soon!

Until next chapter!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Tear Me Apart

**Disclaimer:** Hm…pretty sure that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Thirteen: Tear Me Apart**

Why was her life so difficult? Shouldn't everything have fallen into place now? She had everything she wanted, didn't she? So why wasn't she feeling the happiness she should be feeling? Why was she still feeling sorrow? Why did this new complete feeling make her feel so awful and ungrateful? Why did she want to keep it and cherish it, but then throw it away and never feel it again at the same time?

* * *

"Are you sure I can't drive the three of you back?" Georg asked as he, Maria and all of the children walked Maria and Etta to the nearest bus stop, the winter wind nipping at all of their ears. The children were all walking ahead of the two adults, laughing and joking as they walked along the road.

"Really, Captain, it's fine. I told Della, my mother-in-law, that Etta and I would stop by the market on our way back to the house. But thank you for the offer."

Georg turned his head towards Maria, raised an eyebrow, and cleared his throat. She blushed. "I told you it would take some getting used to…Georg," she replied, focusing her eyes on a sleeping Petra who was sound asleep in the baby basket, snug as a bug. She was thankful for the small icy wind that was blowing, it helped her to disguise the blush that he could easily put on her face.

The Captain laughed. When she spoke his name she would say it as almost a whisper, but the rest of her sentence would be spoken in her regular speaking voice. It was as if she was afraid to say it, or embarrassed, or something along that line, but for whatever reason it was, it made him smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

As they walked Maria took in the scenery around her. The rolling hills covered in the light snow that had fallen, sparkling as the slowly sinking sun peeked out behind the clouds. It was wonderful. It all reminded her so much of the Austrian winters. Stunning.

Every year at this time, Maria's heart yearned to be back in Austria even more than usual. To see the beautiful buildings and nature covered in snow. Just breathtaking. She wished she could have been at the villa in the winter. She had always dreamed of it. To see the grounds covered in white powder, the lake frozen over, the cool breeze and wintry scent engulfing her as she took a walk through the gardens to her favorite spot: the gazebo. She could picture it in her head. As close to heaven one could get while on earth. Breathtakingly beautiful. A true winter wonderland.

Thoughts of what the villa could have looked like in the winter led to memories of the short summer she had spent at the gorgeous house. The inviting lake, how the children would always run inside after playing to get ready for dinner, images of the children when they were younger, their clothes made out of curtains; the way the ballroom had looked the night of the party, filled with men and women dressed in elegant clothes, waltzing around; how Herr Detweiller always burst into a room, making his presence known; how the Baroness always sat so poised in a chair; how Frau Schmidt had the house held perfectly toge--….

How could she have not noticed it before? Why hadn't it crossed her mind before? Had she really been completely caught up in her own world of joy? The Baroness…how could she have been so stupid?…the Baroness…how could she have been so blind?….the Baroness. The words repeated themselves in her head like a bad headache.

Millions of questions began to run through Maria's mind. Where was she? Maria had now been at the Trapp Lodge twice and she had seen no trace of the woman. She should have been there. After all, she and the Captain were married. So where in the world was she?

Something inside of Maria compelled her to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. She needed to know. Her entire being was telling her not to ask for fear of the answer, but something deep inside of her needed to know anyways. She just had to know.

She took a deep breath. "Uh…Georg?" she asked, timidly. She couldn't bring herself to look at him so she busied herself by fixing the blankets that covered Petra's sleeping form.

"Yes?"

"I was er---wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course."

She took another deep breath. "Well, I was wondering where the Baroness is," she said, taking a quick sideways glance at him before turning her gaze to the children that were still ahead of them.

Georg stopped walking, making her stop as well. He looked at her, catching her gaze, confusion covering his visage. "The Baroness?" he asked, as if he hadn't had the faintest idea who and what she was talking about. "Oh--Elsa," he said after a moments pause, realization hitting him. He began to walk again as he thought. Maria followed him but now a half of a step behind him. She kept her eyes fixed on the small part of his face that she could see.

He cleared his throat. Why in the world was she wondering about the Baroness? Realization slowly dawned on him, again. Maria had left before he and Elsa ended their engagement…she had no idea.

"Well, er--a couple of days after you left, the Baroness and I called off our engagement, you see. She went back to Vienna; I haven't seen her since" he explained, his voice trailing off.

For some reason Maria's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, quietly.

He shook his hand slightly, "It's quite alright. It never would have worked out between us," he stated, looking at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Oh?" Maria inwardly scolded herself for prying into his business. She didn't need to know anything more, it was personal, but she went ahead and opened her big mouth. Far too outspoken indeed.

Georg nodded. "Yes, well, after a while it became quite clear that when it came to life, we both wanted different things," he said, locking eyes with Maria just as they stopped walking, having reached the bus stop. She didn't know what it was, but the way he was looking at her sent chills down her spine. It was so deep. So full of something Maria couldn't place, yet she knew she had seen it before. It was entrancing. She blushed and looked away to see that the bus was already pulling up to the stop.

With a smile Maria turned to Etta and motioned the girl over and the two began to remove Petra from the baby basket. The Captain stopped them with the wave of his hand. "Keep it."

"Oh no, I coul-" Maria began.

"I insist, besides, you need it more than we do," Georg replied, making Maria smile and the children laugh.

"Thank you." Georg merely winked and nodded as the doors of the bus opened.

"Well, we'll see all of you soon," Maria said, giving the children hugs. "I'll phone you as soon as I get the chance."

"See you soon, then," Georg said after she finished giving the children hugs.

"Yes, until then," Maria said, stepping on to the bus while blowing the children a kiss and giving a final wave to the Captain.

* * *

Maria nearly collapsed onto her bed that night. Her event-filled day combined with the lack of sleep from the previous night left no room for doubt about how easily sleep would find her tonight. As her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became steady and calm, Maria's mind wondered back to thoughts of the day.

The way the children had taken so easily to Etta, Gretl especially; how being with the von Trapps again made it feel like they had never been separated at all; the look of love on Liesl's face as she gave a quick glance in Jeremy's direction; the warm, tender feeling of the Captain's hand on her shoulder; he depths of his soft blue eyes.

Her eyes shot open. _Not again_, she thought. This was absolutely ridiculous. She couldn't believe she was having these thoughts again. How could she? It was stupid, preposterous. Horrifying. She couldn't. She just couldn't have those thoughts. They would only lead to pain like they had last time, and besides she had a husband. _Yes, _her conscience spoke to her_, you _had_ a husband._ Maria shook her head. She needed to stop. She couldn't let these thoughts bother her. Thoughts that had long since disappeared. Thoughts that didn't exist anymore. But, if they didn't exist, then why was she having them? She shook her head again. She couldn't be thinking that way, and she wouldn't allow herself to. With a reaffirming sigh, Maria turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

There was something dark about her. Something deep, tragic, and hidden. Yet, he knew that he had seen a glimpse of it today. When she talked about her husband. What was his name? Charlie? Yes, Charlie. It was the way her posture became small, her voice became weak, and her eyes turned cold.

She was still the same Maria, the same person he had known all those years ago, yet now she had a dimension to her. Not that she was just some flat persona before, but now there was just something more. And it made her all the more attractive.

Georg sat on the couch staring into the fire, watching it as it slowly burned to nothing but embers. It was late and the house was quiet. He knew she was hurting, he knew that pain all too well. And he knew she couldn't dwell on it, she couldn't let it consume her, like she was slowly letting it. Yes, he could see it was taking a toll on her. Even though she pretended everything was all right, he could tell. And he would be there for her, to pull her out of that dark abyss before it was too late. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to save her from it. He was compelled to. He supposed part of the reason was because he had been there before and knew it was no good. But he knew that the majority of the reason was because he wanted to, he needed to, he wanted so badly to be the one that she went to. And he would be. He would.

* * *

She was torn. Torn between the life she had always wanted and the life that had given her so much. Between the family she had always wished to call her own and the family that she loved more than anything and who had loved her when she needed it most. Yes she was torn, and she hated herself for it.

For the first week after reuniting with the von Trapps, Maria hadn't known what to do. When she was with her family she felt she was blowing off the von Trapps and when she was with them she felt like she was being unfair to her family. She had tried to be fair about the time she spent with them, but to her it didn't seem to be working. So, after a week of feeling guilty Della helped Maria to come up with a plan.

Every Monday Maria had dinner at the Trapp Lodge. Every Wednesday afternoon was spent shopping in town with Liesl, usually for groceries, but with the occasional stop at a dress shop or toy shop every once in a while. Every Saturday she spent the day with the von Trapps doing what ever they felt like doing, just like at the villa. Every other Saturday Etta would join her, and every so often Della would take care of Petra for the day so Maria didn't have to constantly worry about her daughter's needs and could devout her full attention to the days activities.

When she wasn't working, at church, or doing what ever needed to be done, Maria spent the rest of her weekly time with the Madison's.

It was a tiring schedule, but seemed to work, and yet Maria still didn't feel like she was doing justice with spending quality time with each of the two family's she loved more than anything. And Della was quick to notice Maria's happy, yet, unhappy state.

"Maria," Della said, as she, Maria, Rupert, Etta, and Petra sat in the salon one night after dinner. Petra was slowly falling asleep in Maria's arms.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking. Etta always chatters about how wonderful Gretl is." Maria smiled at Della's comment. Etta and Gretl had instantly become the best of friends, pretty much giving the other that title after their first meeting. "And you have always talked, and you still do, so highly of the von Trapps."

Maria blushed, "Yes, I suppose I do. But I'm afraid I don't see where you are going with this, Della."

Della laughed and tapped her nose. "Rupert and I have been talking, you see. And since you always go over to their house for dinner we thought you could invite them to dinner here-"

"Here!" Maria nearly screamed, then immediately looking down at Petra, who didn't seem to be phased by her outburst. "Here?" she asked again, quietly.

Rupert chuckled. "Yes," he spoke. "Here, Della and I would love to meet the family that has so easily won over your, and now Etta's, affection."

"Yes, we must see what all the fuss is about," Della joked.

Etta gasped from where she was on the floor, awkwardly strumming Maria's guitar, or attempting to at least. But upon hearing the conversation that was happening between the adults she quickly abandoned her task at hand at ran towards her parents sitting on the couch. "Oh please, Mother, Father! Can they come over? Please?"

Rupert laughed, and picked up his daughter, sitting her between himself and his wife. "Of course they can, but the final decision is for Maria to make," he explained to his daughter. Etta quickly turned her gaze to Maria, her eyes excited and pleading.

Maria looked into the young girl's eyes with a smile. Maria had been feeling guilty about always going over to the von Trapp's and never having them over at their house. This would be the perfect opportunity to return their hospitality. But have them here? Her home? As much as she loved the idea, the thought was a bit daunting. The von Trapps had never before actually been inside the places Maria had lived, both in Austria and America. She had only ever known theirs. What would they think of her home life? Would they approve? What did it matter if they approved? She was more than sure that they would still be fond of her, so why was it so hard to say yes?

"Here," she said, again, trying to see if saying it out loud would make her decision less difficult.

* * *

Two days later Maria found herself running around her home like a chicken with its head cut off. Making sure that everyone was spit-spot and perfect. She couldn't believe she had actually done it. She didn't know that amount courage subsided in her. But she had. She had actually built up the courage to ask the Captain and children to dinner. Dear Lord, why was she making such a big deal out of this? It was just dinner for goodness sake! One simple night where her family would meet the von Trapp family. She knew Della and Rupert would easily get along with Georg and the children, so what in the world was she so scared about? All she needed to do was take a nice calming breath. Yes, that was it. Just slow down, relax.

Maria stood in her room, her eyes closed breathing deeply, trying to relax. It actually seemed to be working. The clock in the hall struck 6:00 and her calm demeanor vanished instantly. She jumped and ran from her room. They would be here in half an hour! _HALF AN HOUR!_ There was so much to do yet! So much needed to be done. She dashed from her room and down the stairs heading straight for the kitchen, not noticing Della walk up the stairs with Petra in her arms and skillfully avoiding the Christmas tree that stood in the foyer. A week into December brought an abundance of Christmas decorations into the Madison household and the rest of town. Maria loved it, it was the only thing that seemed to be able to make her calm in all the chaos that seemed to be unfolding around her.

As she pushed open the doorway to the kitchen Maria ran head-on into Rupert.

"AH!" Maria screamed, nearly falling to the floor, only to be saved as Rupert grabbed her by the elbows, steadying her. "I'm _so_ sorry, Rupert!"

Rupert laughed deeply; his laugh always reminded Maria of Charlie's. "It's quite alright, Maria. But perhaps you should slow down a little."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to check on dinner before I went to get myself and Petra ready, not to mention the fact that-"

Rupert's laughter cut Maria off. "Maria, relax, I just checked on dinner and everything is fine. Della just went upstairs to get Petra ready, and Etta is waiting by the door jumping up and down ready to answer it. So, I think you should take a calming breath, and go upstairs and get ready. Everything is going to be fine," he explained, calmly, a twinkle in his eye.

Maria sighed and let her shoulders drop as a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Rupert. You always seem to know how to calm me down."

Rupert said nothing in reply, but simply smiled and waved his hand towards the stairs. Maria obliged and walked back towards her room to change from the clothes she had been cleaning the house in to ones suitable for dinner.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door at six thirty on-the-dot. Maria smiled as she walked down the stairs to greet everyone; trust the Captain to be exactly on time. Petra giggled in Maria's arms, reaching behind her towards her grandmother who was descending the stairs behind the two. Maria reached the landing just as Etta pulled open the door.

"Hello!" the little girl said brightly as the eight von Trapps walked into the house.

"Hello Etta," they all replied.

"Hello everyone!" Maria said making her presence known as Etta closed the door and Della moved to stand beside her.

"Fraulein Maria!" The children were ready to go run and give Maria a hug, but refrained from doing so, not sure how to act in this new house so they stood quietly behind their father.

Maria's eyes landed on Georg's and he winked at her with a smile, making her smile and blush. Rupert walked into the room. "Everyone, may I introduce you to my father-in-law, Rupert Madison, and his wife Della Madison," Maria said, gesturing towards the couple, "Della, Rupert, this is Captain Georg von Trapp and his children, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl," Maria said, finishing the introductions, not knowing what else to say.

Georg and Rupert shook hands, "Thank you for having us over," the Captain said.

"Oh, it's our pleasure," Della said, shaking his hand as well. "We just had to meet you after all the wonderful things we've heard about you from Maria and Etta."

Maria blushed and Georg sent her a wink and a smile.

"Now, unless we plan on spending the entire evening in the doorway I suggest you all follow me to the sitting room, where I can guarantee it's ten times more comfortable," Della said, ushering everyone to the sitting room.

"Do you want to see my room?" Etta asked Gretl and Marta, who quickly agreed and the three girls nearly ran up the stairs to Etta's room.

* * *

An hour later everyone sat in the sitting room as the dinner finished cooking. Everyone had been talking nonstop about anything they could think of upon entering the room. Maria couldn't remember a time when the Madison house had been filled with this much talk and laughter and, well, noise. True, the house was usually alive when the rest of Charlie's large extended family came over, but now it seemed to be even more so.

"Now, do tell us, what was Maria like when you all first met her?" Rupert asked after a while, winking at Maria.

"Uh, I think I'll go check on dinner," Maria said, quickly standing only to be pulled back onto the couch by Della.

"Oh, no you don't deary," Della said, laughing and bouncing Petra on her lap.

Maria gave a quiet groan making everyone laugh.

"She was an excellent juggler," Marta said, brightly.

"And one time we had a puppet show-" Kurt began.

"-And she yodeled like no else we had heard before." Brigitta finished for him.

"And she handled the tricks we played like any of the other governesses before her," Liesl said, making Maria laugh.

"Though I must admit, I think I have a permanent bruise from the pinecone they had place on my chair, my first night at dinner," Maria said, rubbing her lower back. Everyone laughed.

"Then, of course there was the time she made an entire wardrobe for the children out of old drapes from her bedroom," Georg said, a twinkle in his eye. Maria looked at him, her mouth handing open. She didn't know why, but she was, for some reason, shocked that he was telling this story. Plus, it embarrassed her to no extent.

"Maria, you didn't!" Della said, laughing.

A ding sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh look! That's dinner! I'll go make sure it's ready!" Maria said, jumping at the chance to leave the room. The last thing she heard as she went through the door was a deep familiar chuckle.

Maria stood in the kitchen. Everything was ready. She smiled as she took everything out of the oven. The night couldn't be going any better. Though, she could do without Della and Rupert finding out about how she used to act, but then again it wasn't all that bad. She laughed at herself. _I should have known there was nothing to worry about_, she thought as she went back to the sitting room to inform everyone that dinner was ready.

When she got to the door she discovered that they were all still talking about how she used to act at the von Trapp villa. She stood in the doorway and no one seemed to notice that she had returned, they were all wrapped up in tales of what used to be.

"And of course, she was far too outspoken for her own good," Georg said, "Something I'll always be thankful for," he finished, a twinkle in his eye. Maria smiled softly and looked at him. He had a broad smile on his face that lit up his entire being, and a deep laugh came from him, making her smile broaden. He looked so at ease. So…happy…

"Well, it sounds as if Maria hasn't changed much in the past few years," Della said.

Suddenly, Georg's persona changed. His eyes lost their sparkle and he lost his smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, refraining from doing so. Maria narrowed her brow at his sudden change. _How odd_. Did he think she had changed? And if so, was it for the better? By the look on his face, Maria definitely took it as a change for the worse. But he couldn't possible think that…could he? Well if he was going to make some reply to Della's comment Maria didn't want to hear it.

Maria cleared her throat, finally drawing attention to herself. "Dinner's ready," she said.

"Wonderful!" Della said, standing and motioning everyone to follow her. Maria stood aside, letting everyone pass first. Georg was the last to leave the room. But his pace slowed as he paced the fireplace and mantel, until he finally stopped.

His gaze landed on a few pictures Maria and, who he could only assume to be, Charlie. One picture was them on their wedding day, and Georg's breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely beautiful. He felt a surge of jealousy shoot through him. In the past month, Georg's feelings for Maria had grown. She had done it once again: captivated him like no else had before. He wanted to be near her more and more. He wasn't sure if it was love just yet, perhaps it was, perhaps all of his old feelings for her had resurfaced, only this time stronger. He didn't know. All he knew was that he felt a strong attraction towards her. Yes, strong indeed.

He shook his head and moved to look at the other pictures of the couple. In every single one they were both smiling broadly or laughing. She looked like she had when he had first known her. Happy and carefree. And yet, Georg could see the beginnings of that sadness that now occupied her eyes. It was small, but he could see it in the pictures. But why was it there? If her entire melancholy wasn't cause by the death of her husband, and had been there before what had caused it? He would have to ask her one day…

His gaze finally landed on a picture of the two making funny faces. Georg laughed.

"He had a rather earthy sense of humor," a voice behind Georg spoke, making Georg jump and turn around.

"Oh, Maria, I'm sorry I was snooping," he apologized, embarrassed at being caught for looking at the pictures.

"It's quite alright," she said, walking towards him and standing next to him. "We had gone that day to get pictures taken for our engagement," she said, indicating to the picture of them making funny faces. "After taking a few pictures he convinced the photographer to let us take an extra one, then tried to convince me to make funny faces. I don't know why, but I finally gave in," she said, laughing at the memory. Georg chuckled slightly.

Maria's gaze moved to another picture. "When was that one taken?" Georg asked, following her gaze.

"It was taken on our first Christmas together when we were first dating," Maria explained, her eyes saddening a little. She moved to look at a Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room. Her shoulders slumped.

Georg noticed her quick change in appearance and tried to cheer her up. "You two make a very handsome couple," he said.

Maria looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, I believe you said dinner was ready?"

"Oh yes! We should go join everyone,"

"You were right," Georg said, motioning for her to go first.

"Oh? About what?" Maria asked, taking the lead.

"Your lack of promptness hasn't changed in four years," Georg said laughing.

Maria stopped walking and looked at him, her mouth hanging open, before she too began to laugh. "Did you doubt me?"

"Never."

"You know, I'll get you for that one," she said, beginning to walk, again.

"Oh, you will? How so?" Georg asked, laughing.

"I'm not sure," Maria replied, stopping again, just short of the dining room door. "But I will."

"Why do I doubt that you will?" Georg asked, teasing slightly.

"I thought you said you never doubted me?" Maria asked, slyly.

Georg chuckled. "My my, aren't you cunning,"

Maria laughed, and was about to reply when the door to the dining room opened, causing both Maria and Georg to jump. "There you are," Della said, "You know I find it much easier to eat dinner when you're actually at the table," she said, ushering the two into the room.

* * *

Dinner had been filled with more chatter and compliments of the food. Now, as they all sat eating dessert, the room now filled with a more peaceful, tired talk, but talk nonetheless.

"Frau Madison," Liesl spoke after a while.

"Oh please, dear, call me Della,"

Liesl smiled. "Della, I must say that I love your dress. It's so beautiful. I was wondering where you got it."

"Actually," Della explained. "Maria made it for me, for my birthday this past year. And I must say she did a first-rate job."

"Oh yes, it's beautiful, Fraulein," Liesl added her compliments as everyone else also agreed. Petra gave a squeal of delight, copying everyone else.

Maria blushed. "Thank you,"

"What type of material did you use, Fraulein?" Liesl asked. "It's very pretty."

"Well, they're not made from drapes, if that's what you're wondering," Maria replied, making everyone laugh.

Maria looked around the room at everyone's smiling faces, and felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She didn't need to worry about being torn between the two families she loved most anymore. Yes, as she took in the sight before her she knew she had nothing to worry about. Because her two worlds seemed to be mixing nicely into one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated before today! I've just had a hard time getting through this chapter, but no worries! I have spent the last few days at work thinking of how the entire rest of the story is going to go…so hopefully I'll be updating more!

THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU!

Update coming soon!

Until then,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	14. Fourteen: Once Upon a ChristmasEve

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I totally don't own The Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Fourteen: Once Upon a Christmas…Eve**

Why does the happiest time of year make one feel so horrible at times? Everyone around you is full of joy, yet all you want to do is disappear. Get away from you all because it makes you sick. You seem to be the only one feeling this way, and that makes you feel even worse. Why? Why? Why?

* * *

"Maria, tell me, what was your relationship like with Georg back in Austria?" Della asked after the Captain and the children had left, as she and Maria were cleaning up in the kitchen.

Maria nearly dropped the plate she was washing. When she first told Della and Rupert about the von Trapps years ago, she had conveniently left out the detail that she had been in love with Georg. "Our relationship?" she asked, her voice cracking. Della nodded. "Well, that of employer/employee, of course. Why do you ask?"

Della laughed. "It's just, the two of you have such a good friendship now. _So_ good, in fact, it's hard to believe that it was built in just over a month. Makes one wonder how close you two were in Austria."

Maria blushed, "Uh--well, yes, I suppose we were friends. We did talk often. I suppose at times it felt like he wasn't my employer at all. That we were just, simply, friends." Upon realizing what she said, Maria's blush deepened.

Della looked at Maria with a questioning glance. "Are you uncomfortable talking about this Maria? Because you seem to be?"

"Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?" she asked, scrubbing the, already, clean plate harder than she need to.

"I don't know…" Della said, her voice trailing off. She had seen how the two acted around each other, and she strongly believed that lying beneath the surface of their friendship was something more. Whether they knew it or not, it was there. And what was more, he made Maria happy. Happier than Della had seen her in months. Della smiled. "…Why would you be?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm not uncomfortable. Will you pass me that rag?" Maria asked, talking at lightening speed.

Della's smile widened as she handed Maria the rag she asked for.

* * *

Maria's weekly schedule quickly changed, in the slightest way. Now, every Thursday, Georg and the children would come over to the Madison household for dinner. This new weekly activity made Maria feel like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder. She finally felt content with the balance she was getting between her two beloved families. The Madisons and the von Trapps seemed to be a match made in heaven. A friendship had been formed between the families, instantly, and Maria couldn't have been more thankful for it.

With this newly formed friendship it was no surprise that there was a light tap on the Madison's front door on Christmas Eve, signaling the arrival of the von Trapps for a get-together. With a grand gesture, Della opened the door and exclaimed: "Merry Christmas!" to eight smiling faces.

"Merry Christmas," the Captain and the children replied, as they walked into the house and took off their coats. Friedrich, Louisa, and Kurt each held the presents they would give to the Madisons.

Etta came bounding down the stairs, "Hello!" she said brightly, before she, Gretl, and Marta went racing up the stairs to play in Etta's room.

Everyone else followed Della into the sitting room. They were met by the sight of Rupert sitting before a roaring fire, bouncing Petra on his lap. Petra gave a squeal of delight upon seeing everyone walk into the room, making Rupert turn his attention to the doorway.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I thought I heard you all come in," he said, standing and placing Petra on his hip.

"How can you miss a group like us?" Liesl asked, joking.

"Ah, all too easily at my age, dear," Rupert replied with a smile, making everyone laugh.

"Then I would consider yourself lucky," Georg joked, making everyone laugh harder.

"Er--Della, where would you like us to put these?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the presents.

"Why under the Christmas tree, of course!" Della replied. "Now, make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get some drinks for everyone." Without waiting for a response she left the room.

"Kurt, I didn't know you could be so daft. It's Christmas Eve, where else would we put the presents?" Friedrich, teased.

Kurt went to reply, but Louisa beat him to it. "He can't help it; being daft comes naturally to him."

Brigitta snorted to stop herself from laughing and Liesl bit her bottom lip to keep her giggles at bay. Kurt blushed and was about to reply when Georg cleared his throat, signaling an end to the conversation. Rupert laughed quietly to himself. Georg gave his children a stern look, as he sat down in a chair, smiling the whole time.

Georg relaxed into the chair as the children began to talk to Rupert and himself. The atmosphere in the room was light and happy, yet Georg took note that something just didn't seem right. There was something missing. It was that certain something that made the Madison household even more welcoming than it already was. That smile, that laugh, those eyes. Where were they?

"She's outside." the voice of Della whispered in his ear, snapping him from his thoughts and making him jump slightly. He looked around the room to see that all the occupants were now holding mugs of hot cocoa and Della was placing the last mug, his mug, on the table small table in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" Georg asked, slightly unnerved by Della's comment. It was as if she read his mind.

Della sighed. "Follow me," she said, beginning to walk towards the doorway. Georg did the only thing he could think of and followed her. "We'll be back shortly," she said to the rest of the room. Rupert gave his wife a questioning gaze. Della replied by winking and nodding her head towards Georg, making a smile of understanding cross Rupert's face.

* * *

Della led Georg into the kitchen, where the aromas of their Christmas Eve feast filled him.

"It smells delicious," he said, not understanding why he was here.

Della waved her hand in the air, "Thank you," she said absentmindedly. "Over there," she said, more definitely, point towards a near by window as she set down the tray she had used to carry the drinks on.

Georg slowly walked to the window and looked outside. Realization slowly dawned on him. In the near distance hunched over, beneath a tree, was the unmistakable figure of Maria.

"She's standing before Charlie's grave," Della explained. Georg nodded sadly in understanding. "She went out there before you arrived, saying that she would be back in five minutes. It's now been thirty."

"Why didn't you go get her?" Georg asked curiously, looking at Della quickly before turning his attention back to Maria. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Della shrug.

"When she gets like this-"

"You mean this happens often?" Goerg asked, interrupting Della. The woman nodded and continued on.

"When she gets like this she usually wants to be left alone. I usually bring her inside after about ten or fifteen minutes. But I couldn't today. Didn't have the heart to." She paused, her happy face turning sad. "It's our first Christmas without him," she finished quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Georg said softly.

Della shook her head and wiped the tears away. "Thank you." After a moment of recomposing herself she spoke again. "Now, why don't you go out there and get her before she freezes to death."

"What!" Georg nearly yelled, taken aback by her suggestion. For some reason the idea made him nervous.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You heard me."

"Well--uh--me? Don't you think it would be better if you went out there?"

"No, I don't."

Georg was shocked. "Why?"

"_Why_, doesn't matter. Besides, I need to check on dinner. Here's one of Rupert's coats," she said, taking a coat off of a near by chair and handing it to a very confused Georg. "Now, out you go," she said, nearly pushing him out the door and swiftly closing it.

Georg stood in shock for a moment. He was more than surprised that Della was putting the needs of their dinner over Maria's. A chilly breeze blew through the air, making Georg put on the coat she had handed him. With a shake of his head he began to walk towards Maria.

* * *

She couldn't move. It's wasn't because of the fact that she was freezing, or because she didn't want to. She just couldn't. No thoughts passed through her mind as she stood staring at the tombstone. Numb. Her entire being, her entire soul, was numb.

A piercing wind blew through the air, stinging her red, tear-stained face. Normally she would have shielded her face, but she didn't. She didn't care. He should be here. It was Christmas Eve. He should be standing next to her, but he wasn't. And he would never share another Christmas with her again. Never.

* * *

Georg stopped a few feet behind her. She was shaking, and he didn't need to see her face to know that it was from a combination of the cold and tears. She had no idea he was there. She seemed to be completely oblivious to her surroundings.

He took a step forward. "Merry Christmas," he said, quietly.

Maria jumped, spinning around, moving for the first time in minutes. "Georg!" she exclaimed, before quickly turning away again to hide the state she was in.

Even though she had turned away Georg could still see her pain-filled face before him. It was bright red from her tears and the piercing cold air. Her eyes were shining and glazed over. His heart broke at the sight of her. No one should look like that on Christmas Eve, especially her. Slowly, he went to stand next to her. She was once again gazing at the tombstone, like he had never interrupted her.

"Now tell me," he said, softly, "What would a wonderful lady, like yourself, wish for on a Christmas like this?" he asked compassionately.

Maria paused for a moment before slowly turning to look at Georg. "My husband," she said, her voice barely audible as she locked eyes with Georg. A new wave of tears began to slowly make their way down her cheeks.

Georg's soul shattered at her comment and the look he saw in her eyes. Slowly, before he could stop himself, he reached out and lightly brushed the tears away from her face with his thumb.

The look of compassion Maria saw in his eyes and the feeling of his hand on her cheek tore Maria apart even more. With a sob the tears fell harder and her knees gave out, almost sending her to the ground.

This new breakdown was all the incentive Georg needed. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, rocking her slightly. Maria cried in his arms, harder than ever, clutching to Rupert's coat as if her life depended on it.

* * *

"They're wondering where their father went and where Maria is," Rupert said, walking into the kitchen. Della stood at the window, watching Georg cradle Maria in the distance. Rupert walked up to her and looked out the window as well.

"Tell them they're enjoying the lovely Christmas weather," Della said, smiling. Rupert looked at her.

"Is she crying?"

"Yes, the poor dear, but I think she has the perfect company to cheer her up."

Rupert smiled, slightly. "Looks like we'll have to keep everyone entertained for a while, come."

With one last glance outside, Della and Rupert left the kitchen.

* * *

Georg rocked her slightly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. After five minutes, her sobs and tears subsided and her breathing became steady. He stood still, lost in the feeling of how she felt in his arms and how perfectly she fit there.

Maria's mind was telling her to pull away, but the rest of her entire being refused to. He felt warm, secure, comforting, safe. She could feel his chest gently rising and falling as he took deep breaths. She could hear the soft rhythmic beat of his heart. So calming. She never wanted to leave his arms.

That thought pulled Maria from her thoughts and made her step back. Georg, however, kept her at arms length, rubbing her shoulders to warm her. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"You know what you need?" he asked.

She looked up and cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"A nice, long walk."

Maria laughed despite herself. "A walk? It's freezing."

"And it's Christmas Eve, a time for smiling. A walk will clear your mind and make you feel ten times better," Georg explained, smiling slightly.

Maria looked at him skeptically.

"Trust me," he said, looking her in the eyes. The way he said it and the way he was looking at her made Maria oblige.

They began to walk down a small path that went around the back of the house. Georg's hands were in the pockets of the coat he was wearing. Maria had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her hands rubbing her arms to keep warm.

They walked in silence, Georg waiting for her to speak first. His mind went back to moments before. She had fit so perfectly into his arms. He had wanted to hold her for so long, though under different circumstances, he supposed. But as he stood there he knew he had reached a point in the way he felt towards her that he could not go back from. It was more than just an attraction. It was deeper than that, and yet he still couldn't describe it.

Maria knew he was waiting for her to talk first. Waiting for when she was ready, to talk about whatever she wanted to. Maria enjoyed talking to him. She and Georg talked often. About anything and everything. It was wonderful. They talked most when he would drive her home from the lodge. At times they would spend up to forty-five minutes just sitting in the car talking as the car sat parked outside the Madison house. Maria loved it. She supposed he had become her best friend. He seemed to understand her like no one else. Sure, she had her friends from work and the neighborhood. But it was different with Georg; he truly understood her. And she would always be thankful for that. But at the same time, she hated it. She hated the fact that the two of them had become so close. Because she felt herself drawn to him. She felt herself wanting to be around him more and more. To be nearer, closer than ever. And she couldn't stand it.

She shook her head. Now was not a time to think of those things.

"So, Georg. Are you excited about Christmas?" she asked, breaking the silence, giggling slightly at the sound of her question. It seemed odd to ask a grown man if he were excited about Christmas.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am. Christmastime is one of my favorite times of the year."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Mine too."

"What's your favorite part about it?" Georg asked, kicking the snow covering the path.

Maria thought for a moment. "The feeling I get when sitting before a roaring fire, curled up in a blanket and reading a book, with a Christmas tree glowing in the corner of the room," she replied, a smile washing over her face. "What's yours?"

"Oh, I don't know. The way everything seems to be hectic and calm at the same time. And the air-"

"The air?" Maria asked, laughing slightly.

Georg laughed as well. "Yes, the air. It has a different feel to it."

"If by 'different feel' you mean freezing, then I'll agree with you there," Maria said, pulling her coat tighter around herself as a wind blew through the air picking up some snow on the ground.

"Cold?" Georg asked, chuckling.

Maria nodded.

"Well, if I remember correctly, when I came out here to get you, Della had just made some hot cocoa. I'm sure there's a mug inside with your name on it. How does that sound?"

Maria smiled. "Wonderful," she said as they began to walk towards the house.

The walk to the back door was spent in silence. It wasn't until they reached the door and Georg went to open it that Maria spoke, again.

"Georg," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Yes?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you," she said, looking up and looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. "You're very welcome. Now how about some hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please," Maria said, smiling and walking inside.

* * *

After retrieving a mug of cocoa, Maria and Georg walked into the drawing room to see everyone gathered around a piano, singing as Rupert accompanied them.

"Merry Christmas, children!" Maria exclaimed, as they walked into the room, making the singing stop.

"Fraulein Maria!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Please don't stop singing, it was lovely," Maria said, sitting down on the couch next to Etta. The little girl handed her Petra, whom she had been holding. Maria bounced her daughter on her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Will you sing with us, Fraulein?" Marta asked.

"Of course I will."

Rupert began to play a new song and everyone joined in, welcoming the holiday and happy to be spending it in the company of each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this was a rather quick update, wasn't it? I hope you all liked it!

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED! **

The earliest I'll update again is probably going to be Monday, but hey who knows…

Until then!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	15. The Necklace, the Friend, and the Past

**Disclaimer: **Yep, pretty dang sure I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **In honor of Julie Andrew's Birthday I give you Chapter fifteen!

**Why-  
****-Chapter Fifteen: The Nechlace, the Friend, and the Past**

It's funny how long you can know someone and know so little about them. How they can be your best friend in the entire world, yet you learn something knew about them every day. How you think you know them, but you don't get the whole story. That lying beneath their surface is a secret that you couldn't even imagine. Why is it that people can constantly surprise us like they do?

* * *

A light snow fell outside of the department store on a Saturday in late January as Maria pushed her way through the crowd. The store was so packed it was no wonder that Maria had been separated from Georg, Liesl, and Gretl. The four had gone out for the day to shop for a birthday present that Gretl could get Etta, who's tenth birthday was in four days. Gretl had insisted that Maria come along to make sure that the present she picked out for her best friend was perfect. Maria had been quick to oblige as she needed to find a present for Etta, as well. But when Maria had moved ten feet away from her three companions to look at a hat she had somehow become lost in the mob of the store. It had now been thirty minutes and Maria had yet to be reunited with them.

It was odd, but two months ago, if this had happened to Maria she knew that she would have been stressed beyond belief. But she wasn't. She felt like her old self, back in Austria. Not a care in the world, no horrible situation could bother her. As she walked past the shoe section of the store Maria's thought about this more.

Ever since Charlie's death she had become tense, cynical, and a bit paranoid. She didn't trust those around her as much and didn't put her hope and faith that she had once had into things. A pessimist, she supposed summed it up. But now, after reuniting with the von Trapp family she felt her old self breaking through this hard barrier. They made her feel carefree again, and she almost felt guilty for it. Della and Rupert had tried so hard to cheer her up after Charlie's death, and had succeeded to a point. Georg and his children were completing everything that her mother and father-in-law and failed to do.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that Maria hadn't realized where she was going. With a force, that caught her completely off guard, she felt her body colliding with someone else's. The person pushed past her, mumbling about how she wasn't paying attention. Maria watched them walk off, and curtsied, "My apologies, sir!" she called after the man, mocking him. He turned around and she smiled sweetly at him, making the man turn swiftly around and head back in the direction he had been going, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Maria laughed and continued in the direction she had been going. Yes, she was much like her old self again. A fact that brought a smile to Maria's face.

Maria made her way past the jewelry counters, lightly running her fingers along the glass. Her eyes caught sight of a necklace through the beautifully lit glass, making her stop dead in her tracks.

It was a simple, silver chained necklace with a small heart shaped pendant hanging from it. The stone that filled the pendant was the lightest color of blue Maria had ever seen. It was a simple piece of jewelry but the most beautiful necklace Maria had ever seen. If only she could buy it. Maria checked the price and almost fell over.

It wasn't the most expensive item of jewelry available, it was probably one of the least expensive ones in the store. But it was still out of Maria's price range. She could have bought, and it wouldn't be a problem. But with her teacher's salary and all the necessities she need, luxury items like this necklace were out of the question.

But it was still nice to look at.

"Find something you like?" A voice suddenly whispered into her ear, making Maria snap out of her thoughts and jump around.

"Georg!" she exclaimed, clutchin her chest from shcok.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Georg asked, smirking.

"No, that's how I normally greet people," Maria replied, playfully. He laughed deeply making her smile. Their encounter in front of Charlie's grave on Christmas Eve brought Maria and grog closer together. Maria felt safe and secure when she was around him and only him. When he was near she would be herself, no pretenses needed. She was comfortable and at ease. She longed to be in his presence, a fact that Maria would never reveal to anyone. She knew that only trouble would ensue if she did.

"Where are Liesl and Gretl?" she asked, looking around, trying to take her mind off of such thoughts.

Georg's laughter was still subsiding from when he had scared her. "Still shopping. I told them that I was going to try and find you and that I would meet them at the hats in thirty minutes, just to check up on them."

"Well thank you for rescuing me from this mob," she said, making them laugh.

"So what were you looking at?"

"Oh," Maria turned back to the counter, "this one," she said, pointing at the glass towards the necklace.

Georg stepped next to her and peered through the glass. "It's beautiful," he said, looking in her direction. Maria only nodded in response. He kept his gaze on her, a bright smile was plastered on her face and her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the jewelry. Her face was lit up, making her even more attractive than she already was. Georg couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She seemed to have the same effect on him that the necklace was having on her.

"You should ask and see if you could try it on," he suggested, making Maria pull her gaze from the glass.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, then I'll have to buy it."

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

Maria laughed so loud at it response Georg could have sworn the rest of the store went silent for a second. "Georg, in case you forgot I'm a teacher. My salary doesn't really allow for trinkets of this value," she explained pointing to the price tag.

"Not even to reward yourself?" he asked, looking at the price quickly.

"Especially then. Makes one build up a habit of rewarding oneself and before yo know it you're buying yourself a present for doing something wrong."

Georg smirked at her odd thinking. It was moments like these that drew him to her like a moth to a light.

"We should probably head over to the hats, so we're there once Liesl and Gretl get there," Maria said, as she began to walk away from the counter.

With a final glance at the price and a shake of the head Georg followed.

* * *

"Maria! Maria!" the two heard a voice yell over the many occupants of the department store just as they reached their destination. They both turned to see a young woman that Georg didn't know, pushing her way through the crowd towards them. It was quite obvious that she was a friend of Maria's.

"Joan!" Maria exclaimed when the woman reached them. The two shard a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, good. What about you?"

The same, as always."

Joan laughed. "Look at us, going about as if we haven't seen each other in years when we see each other more than once a day."

Maria laughed as well. When their laughter subsided, Joan caught sight of Georg standing next to Maria. She stepped up to him and held out her hand for him to shake. "And you are?"

"Maria's chaperone," Georg said before he could help himself. Joan laughed as Georg shook her hand.

A gasp emitted from Maria. "I do not need a chaperone," she said, stepping towards the two and tripping, only giving fuel to Georg and Joan's laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you're so clever, don't you?" Maria said, balancing herself steady and looking sternly at Georg.

"Yes, actually, I do."

Maria rolled her eyes, but her anger was deceived by the smile that played at her lips.

"Joan, this is Captain Georg von Trapp. I was governess for his children when I lived in Austria. Georg this is Joan Soams, a fellow teacher and my next door neighbor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Georg said.

"Yes, it's most definitely a please to finally meet you, Georg," Joan replied.

"Finally?" Georg asked, confused.

"Yes, Maria has told me stories of you and your children."

"She has, has she?"

Maria blushed. "Oh yes, you know, just in casual conversation," she explained, jumping into the conversation before it went somewhere she rather it didn't.

"So what brings the two of you here?" Joan asked, sensing Maria's uneasiness and noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"We're here with Georg's daughters Liesl and Gretl looking for a birthday present for Etta."

"Oh, that's right. Here birthday is in a few days. I'll have to get her something."

"Father! Fraulein Maria!" the three adults turned to see Liesl and Gretl walking towards them.

"Speak of the devils," Georg said, making Joan and Maria laugh.

"I see Father finally found you, Fraulein," Liesl said as her and her sister reached the trio.

"Unfortunately," Maria whispered into Liesl's ear, making the younger woman laugh. Georg tilted to his head, looking at them as if he knew what Maria had said. Maria whistled innocently in response.

"Liesl, Gretl, I'd like you to meet my friend Joan," Maria said, taking her eyes from Georg. "Joan this is Georg's eldest daughter Liesl and youngest daughter Gretl."

"How do you do?" Joan asked, inclining her head to the two girls.

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" The sisters habitually replied in unison.

"Fine, thank you."

"Fraulein Maria, do you think Etta will like this toy bear?" Gretl asked, holding up a stuffed animal bear.

"Of course Gretl, she'll love that she has another one to add to her collection."

Gretl beamed at her find, proud of herself.  
"Speaking of birthdays," Joan said, "Are you doing anything special for yours, Maria?"

"Oh no, just the usual dinner with the family."

"Is your birthday soon, Fraulein?" Liesl asked.

Maria nodded. "It's a week from today."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Georg asked, shocked.

Maria shrugged. "Birthdays have never really been a big deal for me. It's just another day, the only difference is that I'm a year older."

"You mean you never do anything special for your birthday?" Gretl asked, unbelievingly.

Maria nodded.

"Well, perhaps this year we can change that," Georg suggested.

"Oh no, I've tried that," Joan said, "and every year she gives the same story." A bell tower near by struck 2:00. "Oh goodness! I have to go or I'll be late for an appointment. I'll see you tomorrow Maria, it was nice meeting you all!" with that, Joan walked briskly away towards the exit of the store, leaving Georg and his daughter's staring at Maria with disbelief.

* * *

"What is that look?" Maria asked later that night as Georg dropped her off at her house. "You know I hate that look."

"What look?" Georg replied, turning off the car.

"That 'I-ought-to-say-but-I-know-I-shouldn't-look'," Maria explained, sarcastically.

Georg laughed "Oh, _that_ look." He looked over at Maria, she wasn't laughing. She looked absolutely serious, however he know he better than that. He could see that sparkle of playfulness just beyond her eyes even as she tried to get him to talk. "Well, I mean, I'm just shocked that you don't get excited about your own birthday. It hardly seems like you at all. I mean, even _I_ get a _little_ bit excited about my birthday," he explained, chuckling a little bit at the end. His laughter earned him a smile from Maria.

"It's like I explained earlier. My birthday has never been a big celebrated event. I suppose I always wanted it to be but I never had a party for it until Charlie threw me one a couple of years ago."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Georg didn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. True, he was a grown man. But a birthday is a birthday. "Not even as a child?" he asked.

Maria gave a laugh different from her own, it was almost like a cackle. "Especially then. I didn't have the happiest of childhoods, Georg."

Georg raised his eyebrows, curious for her to go on. In the time he had know her she never once talked about her childhood. Back at the villa when he tried to bring the subject up to get to know her better she quickly shielded him off; excusing herself to tend to the children or changing the subject.

Maria sighed. She hated telling people about her past. But she knew she could trust the man sitting next to her. Sometimes it felt like he was the only person she could trust. It was like he had a spell over her. "Well, to put it nicely, my uncle wasn't exactly the most loving, caring person."

She didn't have to elaborate anymore, Georg understood. Without even thinking he reached out an sympathetically took hold of her hand. He felt her tense to the touch at first, but then almost immediately her hand relaxed. "I'm so sorry," he said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Maria instinctively squeezed his hand in return. "That was years ago. I've moved on. It's all in the past,' she said, looking over at him and catching his gaze.

Neither of them knew how long they sat in that position, just gazing at each other. Maria wanted to tear her eyes from his. She felt uneasy and was very aware that his hand was still wrapped around hers. But however terrifying it was Maria didn't want it to end and deep down she knew she wanted more, more than she probably should. Her breathing began to quicken.

Gerg was dumbfounded. Completely drawn to her. Captivating. She had some form of hold over him and he couldn't move. It was as if she was dangling a prize just out of his reach and try as he might he couldn't get it.

A cat meowed at the moon somewhere in the distance snapping both Maria and Georg from their thoughts and send their hands apart, as if the other had a deadly disease. It was funny, neither could remember sitting this close to one another. Maria blushed and Georg coughed.

"Yes, well, I should probably get going," Maria said, loking around as if she had done something wrong.

Georg cleared his throat. "Uh--yes."

"Thank you for always bringing me home."

"You're very welcome, as always. I just wish you would allow me to walk you to the door."

Maria laughed, lighting her face up. "It's really okay. The distance to the door isn't that far."

"If you insist," Georg said, replying pseudo-dramatically.

Maria giggled. "I do. Goodnight, Georg."

"Goodnight, Maria."

With a wink at the Captain Maria got out of the car and headed towards the house.

Georg sat in the car for some minutes after Maria disappeared inside, thinking. Whether she realized it or not Maria humbled him. He had grown up in a fairly stable home. Attending lavish parties, for birthdays or other occasions, often. The people he usually encountered at the parties where sometimes cynical. Yet, here was this woman who had not had a happy childhood, but was one of the most joy filled people he knew. She always embraced life to the fullest. The people at the parties he encountered occasionally treated the parties as if they were a chore. But then there was Maria who treated a birthday like it were any other day, but secretly hoped for it to be celebrated.

He started the car again, his thoughts going like the engine. Georg decided that he would makes this a birthday Maria would always remember. _Yes_, he thought to himself as he started home. He owed her that much and he cared to much for her not to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in just over two months! But here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully it will be soon!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed!

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: **After a few months of not updating I still don't own The Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Sixteen: Surprise, Surprise**

Why is it that surprises, good or bad, always cause us to do the strangest things? Acts we normally wouldn't do seem all too capable when on is placed in front of a surprise. It's as if one can't think straight; they lose control of their mind and something else takes over, causing us to act on a whim, and with no thought. Which is exactly why surprises should be labeled as dangerous.

* * *

This was exactly why Maria couldn't care less about her birthday. Here it was, her thirtieth birthday and she was trudging her way through the snow, freezing and alone; her arms laden with grocery bags and other such things. She picked up her foot and angrily thrust it into the snow, taking a step forward, as the events of the morning flooded her mind.

_Maria woke, slowly, the sun covering her body. She rolled onto hr back and stared at the ceiling. A lazy smile crept over her face. Even though she didn't make a big deal out of her birthday, Maria always looked forward to Della's famous birthday breakfast she made every time there was a birthday in the house. Another plus to the day was the fact that it was Saturday. No work, no worries, nothing. All she had to do today was relax and spend time with her family. A nice tranquil day. With a contented sigh Maria sat up and stretched, her eyes scanning the room. _

_To her surprise, Maria found a folded piece of paper with her name on the top, lying on her bedside table. She grabbed the paper, a puzzled look on her face. She suddenly felt all hopes for a relaxing day walk out the door as she read what was written before her._

_On the paper was a note from Della explaining that she, Rupert, and Etta had gone into town and wouldn't be back until later. They had taken Petra with them so it would be easier for Maria to complete the list of errands that Della had listed on the paper for Maria to complete._

_Maria sat on her bed, staring at the note. It was so odd. Della never forgot a birthday…ever. And yet, there was no happy birthday wish anywhere on the quickly scribbled note, nor the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen._

_With a sigh Maria unhurriedly got out of bed, dreading her now lonely day._

So here she was, making her way back home through the ghastly snow in the late afternoon. She had spent the day running around town, doing pointless errands. Everything Della wanted her to do didn't need to be accomplished, which put Maria in an even worse mood. The only thing that kept her going through the day was the thought of returning home and taking a nice, long, warm bath; however, it was taking her longer than she had wanted.

The bus she had been taking back home broke down and instead of being patient and waiting for another bus to come like all the rest of the passengers, Maria picked up all of her bags and started for home. She hated having such a short temper that made her act on instinct instead of logic. But her temper had been on edge all day, and the bus was the final straw.

Her arms were aching, her feet sore, her cheeks red, and her entire body tired. So cold. She probably would have run for the house when it came into view if she hadn't been so cold.

Maria reached the front door and awkwardly situated the bags in her arms. She had to use her whole body to open the door, causing her to nearly fall to the floor as the warm of the house met her cold skin, creating a tingling feeling over her body.

Maria immediately made way for the kitchen, hastily putting the groceries away. As her body began to warm Maria felt the blood rush through her limbs, making a chill run up her spine. Yes, a warm bath was the perfect thing. A calm feeling washed over her now that she was finally home. With a renewed spring in her step Maria made her way upstairs.

"Hurry, hurry!! I'm sure she'll be back any minute!" Maria froze. She could have sworn she was still the only one home. After all, the house had been quiet when she entered it only a few minutes ago. Yet, as she passed the parlor door Della's voice could be heard coming from it along with the sounds of muffled footsteps and many voices.

Maria quietly snuck up to the door that was slightly ajar. Through the small crack in the door Maria could see people walking back and forth from one end of the room to another. If the limited viewing space she had didn't deceive her, Maria could make out all of the von Trapp children, Georg, Della, Rupert, Etta, and even little Petra.

"Friedrich, get out of my hiding spot," Gretl's voice filled the air. Hiding spot? What in the world was going on?

Petra began to giggle her high squeaky laugh.

"If Petra doesn't stop laughing, she'll ruin Maria's surprise," Etta said.

Surprise? No, they wouldn't, would they? Maria smiled. That explained why Della had forgotten her birthday this morning and why she had been ushered out of the house to run futile errands. It all made sense. Maria felt the troublemaking, mischievous child swell inside her. With an impish grin, Maria carefully and quietly slipped into the room. She would teach them a lesson for making her spend the day freezing as she ran about town.

No one in the room noticed the latest occupant, no one that is except Petra. The little girl was situated in Liesl's arms, who had her back to her; giving Petra a clear view of her mother. The girl giggled even more and reached out for her mother. Maria made a funny face then held her finger to her lips, shushing the child. Petra laughed more and continued playing with Liesl's hair, a task that she had been engrossed in when Maria entered the room.

Everyone else in the room also had their backs to Maria or was so occupied with what they were doing that they didn't notice Maria. Casually, she lent back against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, well, well, what _have_ we got here?" she asked, making everyone in the room jump and turned in her direction.

Everybody looked stunned and didn't know what to do. Maria waved casually at them, proud of her trick.

"Uh…surprise?" Rupert finally spoke, looking from one person to another.

"Surprise!" the rest yelled, throwing their arms into the air, which caused Maria to finally break into hysterics.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you all did this." Maria said, a few hours later.

Everyone was spread out across the room, except Della, who had gone to put the finishing touches on dinner and Maria's birthday cake.

"Yes, well, the surprise didn't go as we had planned, now did it?" Georg said with a smirk on his face.

Maria laughed. "Well I can be tricky too," she said answered, making everyone laugh.

"Dinner's ready!" Della stated, walking into the room. "Should we do presents now, or after we eat?"

"Now!" The youngest children eagerly exclaimed making the adults laugh.

"Now it is, then," Rupert said, standing and walking to get the small pile of presents that sat on a small table at the other side of the room.

"Open ours first, Fraulein!" Gretl said, almost jumping in her seat on the ground.

Maria laughed, "Alright, let's see. Is it this one?" she asked, pointing to a rectangular package that was wrapped in brown paper with a string tied around it as she handed Petra to Etta.

The seven von Trapp children nodded.

"All of the ones wrapped like that are from us," Louisa explained.

Maria smiled at the simple gesture as she grabbed the three packages that were wrapped alike. It was so sweet of them to remember such things. After all it was such a small miniscule act of love, but a sweet and grand one to Maria.

Carefully she pulled out the contest of each box. In one was a dress made of soft yellow material, the perfect dress for the spring that would soon be upon them. In the two others were bolts of material for Maria to make her own dresses out of. One material was a beautiful midnight blue that felt like water beneath her fingers. The second was a lovely crème color that had to be the softest material Maria had ever felt.

"Oh, theses are so beautiful," Maria said, hugging Kurt who was sitting closest to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Fraulein," the children said in unison.

"Ours next, ours next!" Etta said, pushing a rather heavy package towards Maria.

Maria unwrapped the gift to find many different song books sitting before her. "Oh how wonderful. Now you won't get tired of hearing me sing the same old songs over and over again," she said, hugging Etta, "Thank you."

"Well, there's one more part to our gift," Rupert said walking over to a corner of the room that was hidden, "New song books wouldn't be complete without a new guitar," he said as he turned back around with a beautiful new guitar in his hands.

"Oh, my…" Maria said. She was at a loss of words. "Oh, it's beautiful," was all she could come up with. "Thank you so much," she finished, as she hugged Rupert when he handed her the instrument.

"Play us something, Fraulein," Louisa said.

"Oh yes, Fraulein, please?"

"Please Maria?!"

Maria laughed as the room filled with pleads to have her play something.

"Wouldn't you all rather go eat?"

"Oh hush, Maria, the cake can wait," Della said, with a smile.

"Well, alright," she obliged. "Now let's see," she said, tuning the guitar and thinking of what to play, biting her lower lip in thought. "Ah ha! I think I know the perfect song to play,"

_Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be _

Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when  
I shake 'ands with you  
Or blow me a kiss  
And that's lucky too

Now as the ladder of life  
'As been strung  
You may think a sweep's  
On the bottommost rung

Though I spends me time  
In the ashes and smoke  
In this 'ole wide world

_There's no 'appier bloke _

Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep  
You're in glad company

No where is there  
A more 'appier crew  
Than them wot sings  
"Chim chim cher-ee  
Chim cher-oo!"  
On the chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee  
Chim cher-oo!

Everyone laughed and clapped as Maria ended her song. "Now," Maria said, setting the guitar down, "I believe it's time to eat." Everyone quickly agreed and filed out of the room. Della led the way followed by all eight children and Rupert who now held Petra in his arms.

Maria was about to reach the door when she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder, making her turn back around to see Georg standing before her. She was a little surprised, she thought she was the last one in the room, how could she have forgotten about him? She shook her head, it didn't matter. His right hand was in a fist, his index finger sticking into the air, a silent request for her to stop.

"One more surprise," he said, with an impish smile on his face, as he handed Maria a small, flat, square box.

Maria took it, her eyes raised in question at the object. She didn't do anything, she just stood there looking at the box, a little taken aback and not sure what to do.

Georg laughed a little. "When one receives such things, they usually open them," he edged her on, playfully.

"Ha ha, how do I know you didn't put any spiders in it or something of the sort?" she countered playfully.

Georg chuckled, "No spiders, I promise. Just open it."

With a smile Maria slowly opened the box. When she saw the contents she gasped and put her hand to her mouth, not believing what was before her.

Inside the small box sat the silver necklace with the blue heart shaped pendant she had seen the in the department store a week ago.

"Oh Georg, I can't believe…I mean…how did…it's so…I don't know what to say…oh, thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me," she rambled out, at a complete loss of words. She was so overwhelmed by his generous act that she was getting teary-eyed.

He smiled, "Better than a spider, eh?"

Maria laughed, "Much."

"Here, do allow me," he said, taking the necklace out of the box and motioning for her to turn around with the spin of her finger. She obliged.

Maria felt a chill run through her as his arms went around her to put the necklace on. He wasn't touching her, but he was so close…too close. Maria felt her cheeks flush and her stomach do a flip as his hands went to rest on her shoulders after the necklace had been secured. Slowly, he turned her back around, letting his hand fall slowly to his side.

"Perfect," he said. She was glowing. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her face was lit by her smile.

Maria blushed even more. "I still can't believe you went back and got this," she said, putting her hand over the pendant.

"It was no problem at all. I was happy too."

Maria smiled. She was so over come by emotion that she couldn't think straight. The fact that he cared enough to get this for her was amazing. And then there was the way he was looking at her now- she couldn't describe it. Her inability to think was what caused her to do what she did next, for she was certain that the sane, thinking Maria would never have done it.

Before she could stop herself Maria threw her arms lightly around Georg's neck as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

When her lips came into contact with his warm skin she was pulled from her high as reality swept through her. She quickly pulled back, looking at the ground and blushing; not taking notice of the smile on Georg's face.

She coughed, "Yes, well thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said with a small laugh. "Now I do believe there are dinner and cake waiting, and if we don't hurry the children will eat everything before you have a chance to blow out the candles."

Maria laughed; he always knew when to say to ease the air when it got slightly uncomfortable between the two. "Food it is, then."

* * *

_**One Month Later…February 1943 **_

Georg returned to the parlor after making a quick trip to the restroom. It was another Thursday night at the Madison house. Everyone was gathered in the parlor, laughing and enjoying their time after dinner before he and the children had to leave. When he reentered the room everyone, but Della, was immersed in a card game of some sort on the ground, all laughing merrily.

Della stood by the door, a drink in her hand, keeping watch over everyone's enjoyment.

"You're not going to join in the game?" Georg asked, stopping next to the older woman.

She laughed, "Not this time."

At that moment Maria looked up from the game and saw that Georg had returned. She smiled and waved at him. He returned the wave, widening Maria's smile before she turned her attention back to the game.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand exactly how you do it," Della said, not taking her eyes off the game and taking a sip of her drink.

"Do what?" Georg asked, puzzled.

Dell turned to him, "Ever since you came back into her life Maria is her old self again. She only visits the grave every so often. She doesn't mope around. She's upbeat and happy. Something I'll always be grateful to you for," she explained.

Georg was usually never one to blush, but now a very, very small one could be seen spreading across his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and was the slightest bit uncomfortable. "Surely you and Rupert made her happy before," he replied.

Della laughed, "Oh I don't doubt we did, but you my friend," she said, raising her glass into the air as if to toast him, "Are different."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two months! Almost three!! Eek! I've been going through a tough time and have also been busy…but here it is!!! Finally! Some more good news! Chapter seventeen is ready to be typed up, so I'll be updating again super soon!

Thanks to everyone who has left a review!!

Until next time  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	17. Chapter Seventeen: This Time Around

**Disclaimer: **Yep, still don't own Sound of Music.

Before we go any further, I want to give a quick time line of ages **according to my story**.

_Rupert and Della are each 57, celebrating their 35 Anniversary,  
__ they had Charlie when they were 27 and Etta when they were 47  
__Georg is 40 soon to be 41. He and Agathe married young  
nd had Liesl when they were 21, within the first year of their marriage.  
__Maria, as you all know, just turned 30_

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Seventeen: This Time Around**

Why is it that certain moments in time stick in our memories? What is it about these moments that make them so special to remember? The smells? The sounds? The sights? Even the most miniscule, irrelevant thing can be remembered as if it were yesterday. What is worse, is the fact that it is the moments we wish to forget that hang in our minds, like a dull thud, always there, always present, even if we don't realize it.

* * *

_**One Month Later…March 1943**_

"Once again, Georg, thank you for brining me home," Maria said, opening the car door. It was another Saturday night, in late March, as Georg took Maria back home from spending the day with him and the children.

"For the hundredth time, it was my pleasure, Maria," he replied, smiling.

Maria laughed. "I'll see you soon, goodnight Georg."

"Goodnight Maria," he said, as she got out of the car. He watched her walk to the front door as he always did, making sure she got inside safely. Only tonight she paused, with her keys poised in the air. Her free hand flew to the top of her head, as if she had forgotten something, and before he knew it she was rushing back towards the car. Before he had time to realize what had happened the car door opened and Maria nearly fell into the vehicle.

"Forget something?" he asked, amused.

"Must you always take mirth in my lack of memory?" she asked, breathlessly.

Georg pretended to think for a moment. "Yes," he said, laughing. She rolled her eyes, making him laugh even more.

"Anyway," Maria said, ignoring his laughter, but smiling none the less. "As I came back to tell you, next week is Rupert and Della's thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. They are throwing a party on Friday, you and the children are invited."

"Sounds great, we'll be there."

Maria smiled, "Good. Well, goodnight, Georg."

"Goodnight."

Maria stood and got out of the car, closing the door, but before the door could close completely she caught it, opening it swiftly, once again. "Oh, and tell Liesl that Jeremy is welcome as well."

Georg smiled. "Will do. Goodnight, Maria."

She smiled, "Goodnight!"

Once again Georg sat in the car waiting for Maria to enter the house; however, being the Maria that she is, she didn't get halfway across the yard. Before he knew it, Maria was once again sprinting back towards the car.

"One more thing!" she exclaimed, throwing open the door and sticking her head in. "Formal attire, if you will. Goodnight!!" And without another word the door was closed and she finally made it inside the house.

Georg laughed as he started the car, "Goodnight, Maria," he said, shaking his head and driving off.

* * *

The stars were shining brightly, the moon smiling from above. A soft spring breeze blew through the March night, moving the flowers that were beginning to bloom. A clear night, not a cloud insight. A happy night; a sign that anything was possible…

A gentle waltz filled the air as guests danced their rhythmic circles around the room. A long table stood at the back of the room, filled with glasses champagne. People walked about the room greeting others they hadn't seen in ages, reuniting with family members. Their soft murmur of talk could be heard below the music, like a bass sound. Steady, strong, necessary to the song.

Maria gracefully descended the stairs, her hand delicately placed on the railing. She wore a dress made of the midnight material she had received from the von Trapp children on her birthday. She made it a simple dress, yet beautiful all the same. The sleeves where three-quarters in length, the neck was round and low, but modestly so. It clung to her upper body unpretentiously, gracefully flowing out, starting at the hips and flaring at her feet; the hem lightly brushing the ground. To top it all off was the necklace Georg had given her. It sat attractively on her upper chest, just like it had for the past month and a half.

A thing of beauty.

Just as she stepped onto the landing the last guests were arriving. To her delight it was Georg and the children, Jeremy faithfully at Liesl's side.

"My, don't you all look lovely," she said, after they had been greeted by Rupert and Della. All eleven people that stood before her turned their attention to her.

"Fraulein, you look beautiful," Brigitta said, with a sigh.

"Absolutely," the others quickly agreed.

Maria blushed. "Thank you."

"Now," Della said, "Don't tell me you're going to spend the entire party in the doorway. I think it's time we join the everyone else," she said, motioning towards the other guests.

"This is so exciting! A party I don't I have to leave early!" Gretl exclaimed, as she spotted Etta and immediately went off to join her.

Everyone laughed as they walked towards the rest of the guests; Maria and Georg bringing up the rear.

"There's quite a few people here, tonight," Georg commented.

Maria smiled. "Oh, not too many, at least not as many as you had at you're party," she explained. "Believe it or not, there's only about thirty people here."

Georg raised his eyebrows. "Then they are quite a boisterous group, aren't they?"

Maria laughed , "Yes, it's mainly family. A couple of friends and neighbors are here, but mostly family. It's never a dull moment with Charlie's relatives, let me assure you."

Georg chuckled, "Then I'm looking forward to tonight even more."

Maria was about to reply when a tall, young man in his mid-twenties came bounding out of the ballroom towards her and the Captain.

"Maria! There you are! I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your wonderful presence."

Maria smiled brightly and blushed a little as she gave the man a hug. "It's good to see you again, Nick," she said, pulling back. "I would have come down sooner, but I had to put Petra to bed."

"How is she?"

"Oh fine, the doctor says she's a bit behind other babies her age, but she'll get there."

Nick nodded, "All in good time. Once she gets going, she'll never stop."

Maria laughed, "I know; that's what I'm afraid of. With my luck she'll be just like I was when I was a child, and then we'll have our hands full."

"Well, if she is anything like you, I'm sure she'll have your beauty."

Maria blushed, "Why must you always be so sweet, Nicky?"

He laughed, "Can't help it I suppose. Now, before we go any further are you going to introduce me to your friend, here?" he asked, gesturing towards Georg.

Maria gasped, "Oh, where are my manners. I'm so sorry Georg."

He laughed, "It's quite alright," he hardly minded.

"Nicky, this is Captain Georg von Trapp, a friend of mine. Georg this is Nicholas Madison, Charlie's cousin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nicholas" Georg said, shaking hands with Nick.

"Pleasure's all mine, Georg."

"No use worrying about calling Nicholas, might as well call him Nicky like the rest of us," a woman Nick's age said, coming towards the group. "Maria, darling, there you!" she hugged Maria.

"Hello, Cecile," Maria replied, smiling.

"But making introductions without me? Shame on you two," she said jovially.

Nick and Maria laughed. "Georg, this is my wife, Cecile. Darling, this is Maria's friend Captain Georg von Trapp," Nick said, making the introductions this time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"A pleasure to meet you as well," he said, shaking the hand that Cecile had extended towards him, "But please, call me Georg."

"Oh, don't mind if I do," she said, with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Now, don't you start," Nick warned, laughing.

"How many drinks have you had?" Maria asked, with a smile. Cecile shrugged mischievously. "And it's only been thirty-minutes. You better keep an eye on her, Nick."

"Always do. Come, let's leave these two to talk, Cecile, before you say something you regret." With a laugh and a wave the couple left.

Georg watched after them a puzzled look on his face.

Maria laughed at his expression. "She always acts like that. She loves to have fun."

"Something tells me tonight is going to be a night I'll never forget," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Maria giggled. "An experience, I assure you. Like I said, it's never a dull moment with this lot."

* * *

Georg had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite describe. With each passing minute it slowly intensified. It wasn't a sick feeling or nerves. It was a feeling of what was yet to come. He had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He hated it. But, he supposed he would just have to wait the night out and see what happened.

Despite this minor thing the party was proving to be more enjoyable than he could have imagined. Like Maria had warned, it was anything but dull. At the moment he was taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the room. He was standing off by the wall, watching everything and everyone before him. As his eyes moved about the room they caught sight of Maria and immediately stopped.

He couldn't look anywhere else. He didn't understand how she was able to do this to him. How she was able to captivate him from across a room. But she did and she didn't even know it.

Suddenly she laughed and tilted her head back, making her eyes catch his.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Those dancing froze, their arms poised in the air, women's gowns stuck mid-air, defying gravity. Slowly, a smile spread across his face, which she returned. A moment in time. Frozen. Something describable only capable of achieving by actions, never by words.

Their silent exchange was broken when Joan lightly tapped Georg on the shoulder. The room sprang back to life as he turned to see who had joined him; missing the blush spread over Maria's face like wildfire.

"Spot something you like?" Joan asked, knowing who Georg had been looking at.

"Just admiring the party," he said, coolly, taking a long drink of champagne.

"Oh, of course."

"Hello you two," Della said, joining them. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, as always," Joan said.

"It's a great party, Della," Georg complimented.

"Good, I'm glad. Tell me, have either of you seen Maria?"

"Yes, she's right over there," Georg said, pointing in the direction he had just seen her, only to discover that she was no longer there. "Well, she was just there a moment ago."

"Uh huh," Joan said, sipping some champagne and giving Georg a look.

Della dismissed Joan's expression. "Georg would you be so kind as to go find her for me, while I go and hunt down my husband?"

Georg laughed, setting down his glass. "Of course, if you ladies will excuse me."

The two nodded as the Captain left their company.

* * *

Maria made her way towards her room as quickly as her dress and shoes would allow. Her face was burning with embarrassment. How was he able to enchant her like that? It was as if he had a spell over her and with just one look she was at his bidding. She tried with all her might to break the spell, but those eyes. Her stomach did a flip just thinking about them. He could take her to the moon and back with just one smile. She loved feeling this way and yet hated it at the same time.

She reached her room and quietly pushed the door open, making her way towards Petra's crib. The little girl was peacefully asleep, oblivious to the world and party beneath her. Maria subconsciously pushed a small strand of hair off of her forehead.

What she wouldn't give to go back to that time when one had no worries. A child in a crib, innocent and bright; incapable of seeing the bad in anything. Only knowing goodness and love. Not having to worry if that love was wrong or tainted, because it was simply that…love.

"Ah, there you are," the quiet voice of Georg said, from the door way. Maria slowly turned towards him.

"Was there something you wanted?' she asked, hoping she didn't sound rude, but only able to muster those few words.

He chuckled softly. "Della is looking for you. I believe she needs to talk to you, so she sent me to find you."

Maria smiled. "Oh, well, I just came to check on Petra."

"I see, is everything alright?"

She nodded, the way he was whispering and the soft tone he was using made his voice sound like a lullaby. Despite the fact that she was feeling slightly uneasy after what had just happened, she felt a sense of comfort wash over her. Without a word she turned back towards the crib, a silent invitation for him to join her; all thoughts of impropriety of them being alone in her room vanishing.

Georg quietly stepped up to the crib. "I'm surprised she hasn't been woken by all of the noise downstairs," he commented quietly, noting the soft lull of noise coming from below.

Maria suppressed a small laugh. "She's quite a heavy sleeper. I think she gets that from me," she said, looking in his direction.

Georg smiled and turned to met her gaze and found that he, once again, could not look away. The only light in the room came from the moonlight shining in from the window and the little light from the hallway. The two lights blended, creating a glow in the room that Georg couldn't really describe. But despite its indescribable nature, it seemed to heighten Maria's beauty. A soft radiance crossed her face, hiding part of it in shadow. To top that off Maria's face was bright with parental pride. He couldn't remember a time when Maria had ever looked more beautiful.

"Wha-?" she asked, her voice like a gasp, she could hardly speak. He looked more than handsome standing there next to her and the way he was looking at her…In a way, it frightened he,r and yet, and yet she wanted him to continue. So odd. So wonderful.

"I don't believe I've had the opportunity to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said quietly.

Maria blushed and looked away, hoping he didn't notice the smile that crept over her face. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself, Georg," she said, with jest, doing the only thing she could to subside the butterflies that suddenly sprang to life in her stomach at his compliment.

Georg chuckled, "Why thank you."

"Now, I believe you said Della was looking for me?"

Georg nodded and without another word the two left the room as little Petra turned in her peaceful slumber.

* * *

"If I could get your attention please!" Rupert nearly yelled above the talking guests as the musicians stopped playing. Everyone quieted and turned towards the front of the room where Rupert and Della stood. "Just wanted to say that dinner will be ready soon, but I believe we have time for one more dance before we stuff ourselves with Maria and Della's delicious cooking," he said, turning towards Della who nodded, the room applauded at the idea of the two women's delicious cuisine, making Della laugh and Maria blush.

"Hush, hush," Rupert said quieting them. "Like I said, one more dance…a dance from our home land." With that Rupert took hold of Della's hand as the music began to play. Everyone laughed lightly and clapped with joy when they heard the song before joining the couple on the dance floor.

"What are they playing?' Jeremy asked Liesl.

She smiled, "That's the Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance," she explained, laughing as she saw one of Maria's relatives trying to teach Joan the steps.

"Do you know it?"

"No, Fraulein Maria tried teaching Kurt once, but he was too short for her at the time."

"Well, what do you say we give it a try?"

"But Jeremy, neither of us know the dance."

He laughed. "Then we just follow what everyone else is doing!"

Liesl giggled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

* * *

Georg smiled as the familiar tune filled the room. Dear Lord, how long had it been since he had heard this? Years, not since his own party for Elsa all those years ago. His eyes scanned the room, watching Maria's relatives gracefully dancing and her neighbors and friends trying to learn the steps. Jeremy was awkwardly leading Liesl around the floor.

His eyes passed by Maria who was standing alone by the wall, across the room, watching everyone like he was. A light bulb seemed to flicker somewhere in his mind and before he could stop himself he was making his way across the room; a smile on his face.

* * *

Maria gently swayed to the music in the spot where she stood. The song was so familiar and yet she couldn't, for life of her, remember what it was. She saw everyone dancing those all to recognizable steps, and she couldn't bring to surface what it was. Or perhaps she didn't want to. Perhaps she wanted to keep what ever memories that went along with this song buried deep within her.

Suddenly, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Georg standing before her with his hand out. "I don't believe we had the chance to finish our dance last time," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Immediately it all came rushing back to her, like a wave covering the shore. Oh, how could she have forgotten? That night, that God awful, wonderfully horrible night. The sky, the stars, the children, Him, those eyes, that warm feeling engulfing her entire being.

What felt like an eternity, though was merely no more than ten seconds, passed as she looked at his hand; debating whether or not she should take his hand and dance or run away. Any amount of reason she had left was willing her not to; but the rest of her body was urging her, almost begging her, to take that one step forward and take his hand.

Without another thought to reason, Maria looked up and met his eyes. A smile spread across her face as she placed her hand in his.

* * *

They started the dance in the same exact place they had years before. Georg was suddenly taken back to that night, he could have sworn that he was back in the garden. He could smell the Austrian air, feel that summer breeze on his skin. It was all identical to that night, yet new at the same time. He wished he could be alone with her out in the garden again, instead of with the other guests. That way they didn't have to share the dance with anyone. It would just be their dance once more.

He supposed that the only thing that was different was their setting and Maria herself.

He watched her intently as she twirled around him while he stood still, clapping. She was no longer a young, naïve, carefree, postulant/governess; but a grown woman. A mother. A woman who knew where she stood in the world and accepted it. She had found her place and was no longer lost nor looking. She made him happy, made him laugh, gave him a sense of himself, captivated him. Complex, dark, deep, refreshing, beautiful, wonderful, Maria.

She gave him a shy smile when it was his turn to turn about her. She once again timidly reached over his shoulder for his hand. Georg became only aware of that hand and how perfectly it fit into his. As if her hand was meant for his. A perfect match. And as Georg felt that hand slip into his, he knew. It was certain now. It could no longer be ignored nor denied. That feeling that had resided in him these past years like a constant pulse. Yes, there was no denying it. He knew. He was in love.

* * *

Maria was grateful that this time around she and Georg were dancing in the ballroom, amidst the rest of the guests. It was more comforting than being in the gardens with the children and the Baroness watching on. She didn't feel so exposed this time and that feeling seemed to be the only thing different from the first time they had danced.

It was beyond comprehension to believe that she was dancing this same dance with him when she never thought she would see him ever again. It was all so wonderful, feeling his hands secure around her waist or comfortingly around her hand. The smell of his cologne was calming. Intoxicating. She felt wonderful, she felt…she felt, she couldn't really describe it. Beyond wonderful. But above all, she felt safe.

She felt his chest hit hers as they once again moved into that same position at the end of the dance. Her eyes met his and they once again stopped moving. Frozen in time as everything around them went black and the only thing she could see was him.

Maria was sure she was about to die due to the lack of oxygen, for she was positive she wasn't breathing. They were standing so close, so close. If she were to stand on her toes just slightly she would be able to--

She slowly stepped back and lowered her arms as realization of what she had just been thinking dawned on her. Her face flushed. She suddenly felt more exposed than ever before. But this time she had no where to run to. There was no abbey far away from the house for safety. Nothing.

"Still don't remember anymore?" he quietly asked, a look she couldn't describe on his face. She didn't answer, she couldn't.

Yes, Maria was very thankful that they were in a ballroom surrounded by people. Because they were all occupied in their own dance, or whatever they were doing. Because that way there was no one watching her. There was no one to see her fall in love once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it!! Hope you liked it!! I don't know when I'll be updating again…I'm once again at a writer's block…but hopefully it will be some time over the next week or two since I'm on Winter Break!

**Thank to everyone who has reviewed!!! It means so much!!!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Questions

**Disclaimer: **As we enter the new year I once again realize that I don't own The Sound of Music..

**Why-  
****-Chapter Eighteen: Questions**

Why is it that questions can be the most horrible thing in the world? We all ask them, every day from the moment we're able to comprehend what they are. It's human nature. But when you are the one being questions, they suddenly become the most evil things you've ever encountered. Especially when they are questions that you would rather ignore. Questions that you would like to pretend didn't exist.

* * *

Joan quickly walked to work the Monday after the party, her mind going hundreds of miles per minute. If there was one thing Joan prided herself in, it was her ability of being exceptionally observant, especially when it came to people and their emotions. She had been that way for as long as she could remember; always able to spot out the things that other people couldn't. And when it came to being observant, Joan was never wrong. She came to a correct conclusion about things every time. No one could hide their true feelings from her. It was for these reasons that Joan believed there was something more than friendship between Maria and Georg.

She had first noticed this something when Maria had introduced her to Georg. Their light banter, their smiles. A happiness she had never seen before. After their encounter at the department store, Joan had had the opportunity of spending time with Maria and Georg. One always seemed to be just the slightest bit happier when the other was near. And the closer they were, the more their smiles grew. It was the little jokes they shared between them and only them. Like two schoolchildren in the play yard.

And then there was the other night at Della and Rupert's party. After quitting her dance lessons, since they had been getting nowhere, Joan had retreated to get a drink and stand near the wall. It was then, sipping her champagne, that she saw Maria dancing with Georg. She had never, in all her life, seen a dance between two people look so…she couldn't describe. Their bodies had sent off this tension in the room that revolved around their dancing space. And then, ever so slowly they stopped dancing, and just stood there. Seeing that moment, as everyone else in the room whirled around them, finishing the dance and oblivious, Joan's suspicions had been confirmed.

Now all she had to do was confront Maria about it and prove herself right. With a reassuring nod of the head, Joan opened the school's door, a woman on a mission.

* * *

Maria yawned as she stirred an over-abundance of sugar into her coffee. The clanking noise of the spoon hitting the mug echoed in her ears like a bell. She winced at the sound. So tired. The past three nights, since the party, had left Maria sleepless. She had gotten maybe six hours of sleep combined over the nights. All she could do was toss and turn, her mind reeling on one thing and one thing only.

She couldn't believe she had let her guard down. Allowed him in…again. It had happened once and everything ended badly. Now it had happened again and it would end just as badly as before. That dance. The blasted dance. She had allowed her heart to go out to him and now she was paying the price. Feelings intensified, more than last time. A greater bond. A greater love. Causing her to feel worse than ever.

Charlie. What of him? Her husband, albeit her dead husband, but her husband nonetheless. He hadn't even been dead six months and she had already allowed herself to let in another man. To extend her love to someone else. What kind of a widow was she? What kind of a mother was she being to this man's child? What kind of woman had she become?

She took a long drink of coffee, burning her mouth, but she didn't care.

She couldn't allow herself to love, she told herself time and time again. No, not again. Not ever. It wasn't right, it just wasn't. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She would convince herself that she didn't, if she had to. That was all there was to it. To bury her feelings and never let them resurface. Yes, that's was she would do. She had made up her mind. And that was that. But then again, why was it so hard to accept that she would do that? Did she really want to?

Maria took another sip of coffee as the door the teacher's lounge, that she was in, opened. She didn't turn to see who it was, too frustrated with herself to care.

"Good morning," the person said, and Maria immediately recognized the voice as Joan's. "Oh, Maria it's you! Just the person I want to see."

Maria finally turned around to face her friend. "Good morning Joan," she said, sitting down at the table. Joan was fidgeting with something in her purse.

"Maria, I was wondering if I coul---Oh, Maria, are you alright, you look awful," Joan said, when she finally looked at Maria.

Maria gave a sort of a snort. "Thanks, Joan."

"I'm sorry, dear, but you do. Is anything wrong?"

_Yes_. "No. Just haven't gotten a lot of sleep these last couple of days."

Joan looked at her curiously. "Why?" Maria shrugged. "Anything on your mind?'

"Nothing in particular."

"Anybody?"

Maria froze for a minute, looking inquisitively at Joan, before slowly nodding and taking a long drink of coffee.

"Not even…oh say, someone like…like…Georg, perhaps?" Joan asked, as if she were making casual conversation.

Maria choked on her coffee and nearly spit it out. "What?" she asked, after she forced the coffee down, not quite sure if she had heard her friend correctly, but knowing she had.

"You heard my question."

"Joan, I haven't the slightest idea where you would even begin to think that I would be thinking about Georg at night."

"Well, he is your friend isn't he?"

"Of course he is."

"And you do think about him, don't you?"

Maria stumbled to answer the question. "Well, sure, from time to time, but only because he's my friend."

"Oh Maria, of course! Why, I never meant to imply that you would think of him in any other way," she explained. "However, since you automatically assumed that I meant something else…do you?"

Maria stared at her friend who was looking innocently back at her. She was trapped and she couldn't believe it. Joan had tricked, pushing into this horrible trap that she desperately wanted out of. Maria knew Joan, and she had tricked her into this because she had seen something. Something Maria wished would go away. "Of course not Joan, we're just friends."

"But it doesn't have to be 'just friends', you know. It could be more."

"But I don't want it to be more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because there can't be more."

"Perhaps he wants it to be more."

Maria stood, forgetting about her coffee, and getting more uncomfortable than she cared to be. "No he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Because I really think tha-"

"Joan, he doesn't and he can't!" Maria finally snapped.

She stared at Maria. "Why…" the word was slow, deliberate.

"Because, there just can't be," the room went silent as the two looked at each other. "Now," Maria said, after a moment, "if you'll excuse me, I should get to my class. Children will be arriving soon. I'll see you at lunch Joan."

Joan watched Maria go to the door, "Maria." Her friend didn't reply, but Joan knew that her stopped form meant she was listening. "You still didn't answer my question."

Maria slowly turned. "I believe I did, Joan. I'll see you at lunch." Without another word, Maria left.

Joan sat for a few minutes, staring at the door. Maria had answered her question, though she was sure Maria hadn't intended to. Maria's lack of answering was just the answer she needed. Joan was right. She knew. She also knew that Maria would come around and admit it sooner or later…and Joan was never wrong.

* * *

Georg wiped his brow free of the sweat that was beginning to make its way down his face as he locked away his box of tools in the tool shed. He had spent the past hour fixing a leaking faucet in one of the guest's bedrooms. He now stood by the tool shed, leaning against its frame for support, watching the sun slowly set.

His mind kept going back to Her. He hadn't seen Her since Friday at the party, and it was now Tuesday. He sighed. Yes, he couldn't keep his mind off of Her. He couldn't keep his mind off of his love.

He had admitted it to himself. He was once again in love with Maria. Or was it once again? Perhaps it was merely he still loved Maria, perhaps his feelings had never gone from him and seeing her again only brought them to the surface. Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the fact of it all. And he didn't know what to do about a damn thing.

What would he have done years ago? If he hadn't received that letter that made them leave so quickly? Would he have gone to the abbey? Hardly seemed likely. Hardly seemed proper. But now, now she wasn't at an abbey. But what. Did he just waltz up to the Madison house and confess? Stupid. Every idea he had seemed stupid. But what was the best thing for him to do?

"Father!" Liesl's voice called from the back door.

"Yes?" he asked, turning.

"Kurt just finished making dinner, we're waiting for you."

He nodded. "I'll be right in." With a nod, Liesl disappeared back inside.

Georg turned his attention back to the setting sun. Perhaps the best thing for him to do was to wait it all out. And let things happen naturally. Yes, that sounded good. At least, that way, he wouldn't look as stupid as he would if he planned it all.

* * *

"Why didn't you all tell me about this lake before?" Maria asked.

It was another Saturday afternoon in March and it had also been one week and a day since the anniversary party. Maria was walking with the von Trapps towards a lake that they informed her rested about a mile and a half from their inn.

She was the only one accompanying them on the outing today; Etta was spending time with her parents and Della had graciously said they would watch Petra so Maria didn't have to worry about her or have her hands full. Maria enjoyed the days when it was just herself and the von Trapps. It wasn't that she minded having Della and Rupert and Etta around, but the von Trapps, she felt, were, in a way, hers. She felt childish saying that, but it was true. In a weird way they were her family, a different family from the Madisons. They were simply hers and she loved to be with them by herself. Surrounded by them and only them.

But what made today even more wonderful and why she was glad to have this family to herself was the fact that they were going on a picnic. Their first 'real' picnic since they had been reunited. It was their thing, as they had shared many picnics back home in Austria, and it was only fitting that this first picnic in spring was shared between this special family.

"There wasn't really a point in telling you before," Friedrich said as he ran past Maria, catching a glimpse of her conversation with his father. Maria and Georg were walking and talking between themselves, something Maria deemed safe today since the children were around, as their seven companions walked nearby. Gretl and Marta were leading the group. Louisa and Brigitta were engrossed in their own conversation off to the side. Kurt was kicking a round a ball by himself. And Friedrich had been talking with Liesl behind Maria and Georg.

"Come on, Liesl! Have you gotten too slow?" Without another word the young man ran off, passing his youngest sisters.

"Friedrich, I'll throw you in the lake!" the voice of Liesl cried from behind.

Maria laughed. "We could have gone ice skating," she suggested about the lake in winter time.

Georg smiled, "We tried that our first winter here. Brigitta was the first to go out and the ice cracked, sending her in." Maria gasped. "Luckily, she wasn't too far out and was still able to stand and get back out," he finished explaining, earning a sigh from Maria.

"We try it every year to see if anything has changed, but no luck," Liesl added, as she caught up with them catching a glimpse of their conversation like her brother. "Jeremy and I tried it out a few days after Christmas, but he almost fell in too." Laughter from Friedrich caught Liesl's attention. "If you'll excuse me," she said before running after her brother.

"Even though they are adults now, the two can't seem to get away from their childish ways of teasing each other," Georg said, with a funny smile.

Maria laughed a little. "Old habits are hard to break," she added. "I don't believe I have asked you how you feel about Jeremy and Liesl, yet," she said, shooting him a sideways glance.

He kicked a rock on the ground. "Oh, as any father does, I suppose. Jeremy's got a good head on his shoulder and knows what she wants. He's a good kid. But I still have my eye on him," he finished, tapping his temple.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, Georg. I'm surprised you haven't given him a full Navy interrogation, yet," she teased.

"How do you know I haven't?" he countered back, making both of them laugh, just as the lake come into view.

* * *

Maria and Liesl were lying side by side on the picnic blanket, arms behind their heads, talking. Everyone else was at the lake's edge playing with the ball Kurt had brought along. "Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked, after a moment of silence between the two.

"Yes, Liesl?" Maria questioned, sitting and stretching, her eyes observing Georg and his six other children playing. A small smile tugged at her lips.

Liesl gave a small laugh. "You know, now that I think about it, it's funny that we still call you 'Fraulein'….after all, you'd be a Frau, now."

Maria laughed as well, "That I would be, but I guess old habits are hard to break," she said for the second time that day. "But I don't mind. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Liesl sat up as well, her eyes watching the dark clouds that were rolling towards them. "I--" What was it that she was going to say? Her thoughts suddenly escaped her. "I-I can't remember."

Maria laughed harder. "Perhaps you can tell me another day then." Liesl only nodded, smiling at her own foolery.

Somewhere above them the clouds boomed as lightning struck in the near distance, Maria and Liesl's gazes immediately shooting skyward. "I think it would be wise if we packed up our belongings and headed back to your house," Maria said, standing and signaling everyone else. "Children! Georg! I think we should go!" She yelled just as another crack of thunder sounded above them. The seven by the lake needed no more encouragement and quickly ran to Liesl and Maria. "I have a feeling that if we stay any longer we're going to get soaked. Let's get everything packed up and head back to the house." The children nodded and immediately began to pick up everything.

Georg stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed across his chest. He stared, amused, as Maria instructed the children on what they were doing. Maria felt his gaze and, seeing the mirthful look on his face, walked over to him.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing, I just wasn't aware that you were still their governess," he teased, making her blush.

"Yes, well, old habits are hard to break," she said, making his smile widen.

* * *

Maria's attempts to keep everyone dry proved to be pointless. When the group was mere minutes from the house the heavens opened to the world, sending icy, piercing rain to the ground. If it would have been a light rain they would have been fine when they entered the house. But the rain came with gusto. Georg had trouble seeing the door to let them into the warmth of the house. As soon as it was opened, however, everyone pushed their way in, trying desperately to get out of the downpour.

"So much for staying dry," Kurt said.

"I think we should all go change into something warm," Georg said, everyone quickly agreeing.

"And what do you suggest I do? Hang myself by the fire?" Maria asked, making everyone laugh.

"You can borrow one of my dresses Fraulein, I'm sure it will fit you."

"Thank you, Liesl."

With that everyone went to their respected rooms to change.

* * *

Ten minutes later Maria stood, staring out of the kitchen window as Liesl, Louisa, and Kurt prepared dinner for the inn guests. Georg was making coffee and tea, while Friedrich, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl were tending to their guests.

"I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon," Maria said, as yet more thunder echoed above. The rain was coming down in sheets, so thick that she couldn't even see the chairs that stood mere feet from the window on the porch. Not a condition fit for driving.

"That's quite alright," Georg said, pouring their drinks into cups. "You can stay until the storm subsides and not matter how long it takes."

Maria smiled at his hospitality. "Thank you. But I think I should go call home and let them know I'll be staying later than usual." The four others in the room nodded as she left.

Maria returned a minute later with a sigh. "The storms so bad it's disconnected the phone lines," she said of her futile attempt at calling Della. She hated it if they all worried back home.

"I'm sure they've guessed that you'll be staying here till it passes," Georg said reassuringly, as if reading her mind.

Maria nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I wrote a really, really long chapter so I broke it into two!! So off you go to read the next chapter!!!!

Enjoy!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	19. Chapter Nineteen: One Special Night

**Disclaimer: **From the time it has taken you to click the next button to read this chapter I still don't own The Sound of Music…yup….

**Why-  
****-Chapter 19: One Special Night**

Why is it that such extraordinary events happen when storms rage above us. It's as if the clouds bring a certain magic that make everything different. Perhaps it's the lazy atmosphere. Perhaps the clouds in the sky cloud our minds and we can't think. It's like it's the law. When there is a storm something special has to happen. Something life changing…

* * *

9:00 pm.

The front desk of the inn was closed. Maria and the von Trapps were sitting in the parlor room of their 'house'. They were enjoying each others company, playing card games, singing songs. Anything they pleased. Huddled around the fire, on the ground or on the couch, to stay warm from the cold that the storm had brought.

Friedrich was staring out of a nearby window. "You know Fraulein, it's been raining for hours now, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. Perhaps it would be wise if you just slept here tonight," he suggested to Maria and the rest of the room.

The children were quick to agree. Maria didn't know what to say. Friedrich had a point. Who knew how long the storm would last, and it was still going as strong as it had started.

"Do you have any room for me?" she asked, the only words coming to her lips.

Georg thought for a moment. "You could use to the empty room next to Liesl's," he said.

Maria nodded, "Sounds like a plan then," she said with a smile.

"I'll go make sure there are warm blankets for you," Brigitta said, standing and making her way towards the door way. Just as she reached it, she turned.

"You know, it will be just like old times." Her brothers and sisters gave a small laugh and Georg chuckled as she left.

Maria, however, did nothing of the sort. At Brigitta's last words, Maria's back went rigid as she sat up straighter, her senses suddenly coming to life. _Like old times_…Maria suddenly became aware of where, exactly, she was staying. She slowly turned her head towards Georg. Her stomach did a flip as he gave her a smile, his eyes dancing with the reflection of the fire's flames. She wasn't aware of a smile that spread over her face; but she was well aware of the feeling of fear that filled her entire being. Fear not of him, but of feelings that she wished would go away and burn in the fire.

* * *

11:00 pm.

Everyone was still in the room, talking lazily amongst themselves. The lights had gone out an hour and a half ago, making the roaring fire the only light in the room. The chiming of a clock down the hall broke the atmosphere. "Children, I think it's time you should go to bed," Georg said, noting the tired looks on most of his children's faces. They didn't even protest, but slowly rose from their spots and bid each other goodnight.

Through all the movement Georg's eyes fell upon his eldest daughter. She was sitting in a chair by the fire, waiting to stand as he many siblings moved about the room. She was hardly a child anymore. A woman of twenty, almost twenty-one. She needn't have a 'bed-time' anymore, especially from her father. She was an adult, and she deserved to be treated like one.

"Liesl," he spoke, after his other children left the room and Liesl finally got ready to stand.

"Yes, Father?" she asked, pausing. Her arms were bent, her derriere hovering an inch off the chair.

"You don't have to go just yet," he said, making Maria turn towards him and watch him with astonishment. "You can and talk with Maria and myself if you'd like."

Liesl didn't know what to say. She just stood in her awkward position for a moment, before a smile slowly crossed her face. "I'd like that Father," she said, sitting back down.

* * *

12:00 am.

The clock in the hall struck again. Liesl stretched in her chair. She had never before felt like an adult as she did now. When it came to spending time with her father and Fraulein Maria, she was still considered one of the children, and rightfully so. However, she had still longed to be treated as the adult she had become. But now…now, she sat, staying up late with them and talking. They weren't treating her like a child. They regarded her as she was. And that made her happy and finally feel her age.

However, as mature as she felt, Liesl couldn't help but feel fatigue starting to take its toll. As the quiet chiming of the clock echoed through the quiet house, Liesl stood. "I think I'll go to bed now," she said, standing and stretching her cramped muscles.

"Goodnight, Father. Goodnight, Fraulein Maria."

"You mean, good morning," Maria said, in jest.

Liesl smiled, "Yes, I suppose so. Good morning," with that being said, she left.

As Liesl's back disappeared into the dark hallway Maria suddenly became aware of the fact that she was left alone with the Captain. Her throat tightened and butterflies rose in her stomach. _Why won't they go away?_ Her nerves built to an uncomfortable level as she sat staring into the fire, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't stay alone with him, no, she just couldn't. All she had to do was leave, say she was tired. Just get up and go. Bid him a 'good morning' and leave the room. Yes, that was it.

She turned towards him, her entire being focused on what she had to do. But when she caught sight of him she froze. He was staring into the fire, the light making his features soft. He didn't look tired, but thoughtful. She wondered what he was thinking about. From what she could see of his eyes, she could see his thoughts dancing in them, or was that the reflection of the flames once again? She couldn't describe how he looked at the moment. All she knew was that she couldn't look away and she didn't want to.

He must have felt her gaze, for he slowly turned to look at her. "Good morning," he said, a toothy, goofy grin on his face.

She smiled warmly, despite herself. "Good morning," she replied, only she didn't get up like she had planned. Instead her butterflies grew as her nerves grew more apparent.

* * *

1:00 am.

The raging storm had finally begun to subside to nothing but a soft wind blowing outside. The only sign that there had ever been a storm came from the light dripping noise of water rolling off of the slanted inn roof and hitting the puddles in the ground.

Maria was slumped lazily on one end of the couch while Georg sat on the other end. She was sitting so low that her head rested comfortably against the rim of the back of the piece of furniture. Her feet were propped up on an ottoman, the fire warming her bare feet. Georg's feet were resting on the ottoman as well, his feet almost touching hers….almost. She laughed and wiggled her toes and he said something funny.

Any nerves she had felt when Liesl had first left the room where now gone. He was always able to do that to her. Calm her when she needed to be calmed. His voice was so soothing that nothing could worry her. Soothing. Rich. Powerful. Quiet. Calm. Dark. Wonderful. She needn't worry when he was near her. For she felt safe. And yet, wasn't he the cause of her worry in the first place? Was it not he who cost her all those nights of sleep as her thoughts filled of him? Yes he was. When she was near him, alone with him, she felt horrible for the feelings that surged through her and yet he could make it all go away and comfort her with just one look. With just being near, the thing she had feared in the first place. It was all so odd. But wonderful at the same time. Just like now.

Maria was so relaxed and calm she felt giddy. Her senses seemed to be gone and she was just there, a happy smile on her face. She felt more alive and awake than she had in a long time, and yet more tired for it. Her eyes were heavy, but not from exhaustion. She blamed the atmosphere. The fire was slowly dying down to embers, small flames still dancing to stay alive. They had been talking nonstop for the past hour since Liesl had left, and now found themselves in a comfortable silence.

"You know," Maria finally spoke after a moment, "I still can't believe it." She was hardly aware of what she was saying, her mouth rattling off the words without any accord to the brain.

"Oh? What?" Georg asked, turning her head to look at her.

Maria rolled her head against the back of the couch, her ear coming into contract with it as she looked at him. "That I'm, once again, sitting here with you. Talking the night away while the children are all asleep."

"Yes, the only difference is Max isn't here making annoying side comments," he added, a glimmer in his eye.

Maria snorted, then became serious as she turned her attention back to the dying flames. "After I left for the second time I thought I wouldn't see any of you again. And now here we are, as if we never stopped. As if the years that have passed haven't," she finished, thoughtfully.

"That's something I'll never be able to understand," Georg said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head towards him once more. He was staring into the embers, his eyes deep and thoughtful.

He caught her gaze. "Why you left."

The words hung in the air, he had said them only above a whisper, and yet it felt as if they had been shouted at Maria. Her senses slowly began to come back to her.

"Don't you remember? I told you it was because I wasn't needed anymore."

"Yes, you told me that, but you know I didn't believe it then, and I still don't now."

Blast! She had set herself up for that one. She slowly sat up, her back now rigid as her mind reeled. Were they seriously having this conversation again? How could he have remembered? Even she had forgotten about it…for the most part.

"Why did you?" he asked again when she gave no response to his previous comment. "And I don't just mean the second time, but the first as well." He didn't sound demanding. Just curious. He hadn't even realized this conversation was upon them once more, it had come so suddenly. But now, as it was, curiosity was getting the better of him and he had to know.

Maria felt herself starting to shake slightly. "I left the first time because I missed my life at the abbey, and the second because---well, I just told you!" She was getting uncomfortable, and nervous, her voice begging to show it as it rose slightly in volume.

"Maria, if you missed your life at the abbey so much, why is that when you came back you informed me that you left the abbey for good? Missing your life at the abbey hardly seems like a suitable answer. What could have possibly happened in the five minutes that you went to go get changed, to join us at the party, that could have made you leave without a good bye?" His voice was gentle, but determined to get through to her. The fiend of curiosity beginning to take hold of his body.

"I really don't think now is the time for this conversation," Maria said trying to divert the question, knowing he was right.

"Now is the perfect time to have this conversation." His voice began to gain an edge. "For I know that if it doesn't happen now, and I try to bring it up again, you'll just avert it."

Something inside her snapped. Did he really think he knew her that well? Sure, that's exactly what she would do, but in the heat of the moment she took his reference to friendship as arrogance. She was tired and didn't want to have this conversation, only adding more fuel to her frustration. The only way she knew how to get out of her situation now was to get mad. And it wasn't that hard. She didn't want to have this conversation and she wouldn't. "Why do you want to know? Hmm?" she snapped, her irritation apparent in her voice. "Why is it so important?"

Georg recoiled slightly under her outburst. "Maria, I just…I can't explain it…" Yes he could, but he didn't want to. For if he did, it would expose his innermost secret that he had had since she sat on that stupid pinecone. "I just need to..." he finished lamely.

Maria scoffed. "I won't answer your question until you answer mine."

"I asked you first," Georg was beginning to get as frustrated as she was even more. Their quiet, easy, lazy conversation was beginning to turn into an argument.

"That's an infantile evasion," she retorted.

"Oh so I'm being infantile? You should be the one to talk. You can't even answer a simple question without getting all fired up."

His last words made Maria's mind roar with anger. "Fine!! You want to know why?" she spoke, leaning towards him slightly. "I did something wrong!" She stood quickly. She had searched her mind for anything to explain her departures that would get him to shut up. But as the words escaped her mouth she realized that she had chosen the wrong words. Her new answer would only add to his interrogation.

She stood with her back to him, facing the wall. Her shoulders slumped as she recognized her mistake. "Are you happy now?" she asked, her voice once again merely above a whisper.

Georg had never heard her sound so weak before. The tension from their outbursts hung in the air as he slowly stood, and walked towards her. He kept his distance, realizing that this was a more serious matter than he had thought it could be. "Maria." Her body shook as he said her name.

"What?" she asked, her voice bitter. Bitter at him for putting her in this position and bitter at herself for allowing it to happen. If she would have just gone to bed when Liesl had left…

"Maria, what could have been so bad that you had to leave so quickly?"

His voice was soft again and she began to feel that familiar feeling of comfort washing over her. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to stop it. "Please," she whispered. "That was years ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"If it was years ago and it doesn't matter anymore than it should make no difference if you tell me," he coaxed.

"That makes no sense and you know it--"

"That makes perfectly good sense and _you_ know it."

Silence.

"Please Maria, tell me, what could you have possibly done?"

"Please…"

He began to think of wrong deeds. Deeds he knew she would never commit, but that might help him get the answer out of her.

"Did you lie?" He took a step forward.

"No…"

"Steal?" Step.

"No…"

"Did you hurt anybody?" Step.

She turned, ready to answer him and end this conversation without giving more of herself away, but ended up gasping in surprise when she realized how close he was now standing. Two inches stood between her bare feet and his sock-clad ones. When she turned, her eyes immediately came into contact with his. He was staring down at her slightly, concern etched in his face.

"Y-y-you wouldn't understand," she breathed out, hardly able to talk. As they stood there, eyes locked, Maria knew he could tell. He could see the answer in her. On her face, through her eyes, in her soul. She was trying so desperately to keep everything hidden, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

She could see the realization dawn on his face as it softened even more. Understanding filling his eyes, and dare she say hope? Yes he knew. He had caught her in her most vulnerable state and he knew it. He knew about it then and he knew about it now. Dear Lord…he knew. She wanted to run and hide, but she couldn't move.

"Try me," he spoke, quietly, his warm breath hitting her lips. Consumed by her thoughts, Maria hadn't realized that he had moved in closer and that they were now standing toe-to-toe.

Slowly she watched as the small distance that was left between them closed, her eyes never breaking contact with his as his lips slowly touched hers. Her eyes leisurely closed.

The kiss was soft, sweet, full of something Maria couldn't place. Warm. Gentle. Comforting. Safe. Heat slowly filled her body. The kissed deepened as he took a small step forward, his arms circling around her waist and pulling her closer. Her mind lost itself at that moment as she became only aware of the kiss. She didn't even realize that her arms were slowly making their way around his neck, holding him to her.

He had captured the deepest part of her heart. She had waited so long. So long for this. To feel this. His lips moving slowly, softly, intensely caressing hers. She couldn't describe how she felt. It was beyond bliss. Heavenly. Magical. She could feel his heart beating, its pace slowly increasing. His body gave off a heat that drew her to him. She needed to be closer.

She stood on her toes slightly, pushing the kiss forward. Her pulse rate quickened with his. Her stomach did a flip of joy.

It was funny, she had never had to stand on her toes even slightly when she kissed someone before. Charlie was just shorter than Georg and it hadn't been necessary bef--

Reality hit like a lightning bolt as Maria comprehended where she was and who she was kissing. She recoiled quicker than she knew she could move, pushing against his chest; the push didn't send him away, but sent her into the wall.

"Oh Lord," she whispered, hiding her face in her hands. "What just happened?" Her breathing was heavy.

"Maria," Georg said softly, unaware of what had just happened, his breathing equally as intense. He took hold of her hands, trying to bring them away from her face, but she pushed him away once more.

"No...no…no!" she cried.

"Maria," he spoke more gently. He once again took her hands in his and moved them to her sides, this time successfully. He gently placed a strong hand on her shoulder and another under her chin, lifting it lightly to look at him.

Tears stained her face. "No…please…" she cried harder.

"Maria, what's wrong…tell me…I never would have if I hadn't…Maria…please…"

"No…we can't…we can't do this…"

"Says who?" he asked, having no idea if she heard him. He couldn't tell if she was talking to him or himself.

"It's wrong…"

"Wrong?"

"Yes…we can't…so wrong…no…can't."

"Maria, I think it would be best if we sat on the couch and talked about this," he tried, reasoning.

"No…I can't…I can't do this…no…oh, what have I done? I'm so sorry."

Without another word Maria sprinted from the room just as the last of the embers went out, sending the room, and Georg, into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it!! I hope you enjoyed these past two chapters! Two in one night! YEAH!

School is starting up again, so I don't know when I'll be updating again…Hopefully soon, I think about this story constantly…so yeah…

**Thanks to anyone who has left a review! They mean so much to me! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **After twenty chapters I still don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **OMG! I can't believe it's been 20 chapters already!! My goodness!!! Well, on with the story!!

* * *

**Why-  
-Chapter Twenty: The Morning After**

Why? Why do we allow things to happen that we so easily could have avoided? Why?

* * *

The sun rose quietly over the hills, its soft rays spreading warmth over the land. The only remnants of the storm that had raged the night before were the delicate beads of water that covered everything, reflecting the sun, creating a heavenly glow. Birds sang quietly in the distance; a damp, fresh spring scent filled the morning air. Quiet. Peaceful. Calming. Perfect. Welcoming.

She had stayed up all night. Crying into the pillow, pacing the room, sitting in the chair, contemplating what had happened. Her mind reeling, thousands of thoughts per second.

How could she have let it happen? It was horrible. So horrible it was wonderful. Or was it wonderful because it was horrible? She didn't know, nor did she care. It was horrible and that's all there was to it.

She had been caught up in the moment. Yes, that was it. Caught up. The dim light of the room, the intoxicating smell, the lazy atmosphere…that argument. All leading up to that fateful…that fateful…she couldn't even bring herself to say it. Saying it made it even more real that she cared to. Yes, caught up, that's all it was.

Yet, deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

She had waited years for it to happen. The pure thought of what it would have been like had caused her many sleepless nights. He had occupied her thoughts and dreams, filled her hopes and desires. She had wanted it all and yet resisted it. Loving the feeling, hating it. Needing, resenting. Confusion.

And it had finally happened. It…So she held it away from her, trying to comprehend. Not understanding but knowing at the same time. It had been so wonderful. So perfectly wonderful that it was awful. What of Charlie? What of her husband? Her child? Their child? Charlie had hardly been gone six months and here she ------- another man; she despised herself for it.

Yet.

Yet, she despised herself for feeling awful, because she wanted nothing more than for it to go on. And then the cycle started over again. That constant cycle of her feeling awful for being happy, for wanting what she had wanted for so long. For achieving it.

Awful. Absolutely. Positively. Awful.

And so it went on all night. Maria began to grow weary. The walls began to feel as if they were closing in on her slowly, minute by minute. Wanting to leave the house but knowing that it wouldn't be smart to in the middle of the night. In fact, it would have just been stupid. But she needed to leave, before she faced Him again. Before she faced any of them. She felt so ashamed, so ashamed. So she stayed, paranoid, waiting impatiently for the sun to rise, for dawn would be a good time to leave. She would be able to see where she was going when she left, and perhaps there was a chance she could catch a bus.

The minute Maria felt the sun's soft rays fill her room she sprang into action. Hastily, she changed out of Liesl's dress, laying it neatly on the bed so it didn't wrinkle, and threw on her own, now that it was dry. As she awkwardly put on her shoes she looked at the dress and her heart sunk even more. She had allowed last night to happen in His own daughter's dress!

Perhaps it wasn't a big deal. Perhaps it didn't matter. But it made Maria feel worse. As if she had tainted poor Liesl's dress that the girl had so nicely lent her. She groaned, feeling worse than before. With a sigh she put on her other shoe and left the room as the sun engulfed it with its warm, bright light.

* * *

The light in the hallway was dim, the only light coming from the sun, shining through a small window on the wall. Maria poked her head out of the door first, making sure that no one was coming, a familiar feeling washed over her as she made a sudden realization. She was a coward. A coward who was constantly running, constantly escaping. She had ever since she could remember. She escaped from her uncle, running to the abbey. She would run from the abbey every so often, escaping to the hills. She ran back to the abbey that night of the ball all those years ago. She ran to America when she felt alone in Austria. And now here she was, once again, running from Georg, running home. It was all she did with her life. Run from the past, escape from her fears.

Maria Madison, escapee extraordinaire.

Sighing, she stepped into the hall and turned towards the bedroom door. She placed one had on the doorknob and another on the frame. Quietly and carefully, like she had so many wretched times before, she pulled the door towards her, to ensure that she made no noise what so ever. When the door was just about closed, a chill ran up Maria's spine, making her pull the door harder than she intended, making it slam in the process. She cringed, frozen with her hands still on the door, hoping she didn't wake anybody. When no one came out of their rooms she quickly made her way down the hall and towards the kitchen.

She got to the kitchen door and paused, realizing that she was shaking. The past hours were draining her energy more than she thought. She suddenly became aware that she was hungry, thirsty, dizzy, and more than exhausted. Taking a reassuring breath she opened the kitchen door, locking eyes with the door across the room. Her destination. She began to take quick, clumsy steps towards the door.

Nothing else in the room existed as far as she was concerned. All sound was blocked out; everything was black except for the door. It was as if she were in a void. Her mind was only working one way, on one track.

"Fraulein Maria?" the words hit Maria as if they jumped out of thin air, making her run into the table and almost knock over a chair. She grabbed the chair to steady herself and it. Once she was sure that neither she nor the chair would tumble to the ground Maria turned her attention to where the voice had come from.

She was met by the sight of Liesl, standing next to the sink, clad in an apron and holding a tray of muffins in her hand. She paused, staring at the younger woman, breathing heavily. It was as if Liesl's words had been like a punch to the stomach. Maria had no idea what to do, she hadn't planned on getting caught, she hadn't planned on anyone being up. So she just stood, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words, any words. Trying to hide from Liesl's confused, questioning gaze.

"Liesl…w-w-what are you doing up so early?" Maria finally voiced, lamely, trying to take the attention off of herself for the moment.

"I was just starting to prepare breakfast for us and the guests," Liesl explained, "I'm always up this early."

"Oh I see," She didn't know what to do; Liesl was still staring at her with a questioning gaze. She wanted to leave. She had to leave. Every moment she spent standing around was another moment closer to possibly coming across the Captain, something she desperately wished to avoid. Her eyes shot towards the door, so close. She was so close.

Liesl followed Maria's gaze to the door before looking back at the older woman. She looked disoriented, apprehensive, and scared. Her eyes were heavy and sad, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She wrung her hands together nervously. She looked…afraid.

"Are you alright, Fraulein Maria?"

_No. _"Picture of health," Maria replied, her façade betraying her words.

Liesl narrowed her eyes like one would as if they were scolding a child, making Maria feel as if she were the younger of the two. Once again, as Maria's eyes shot towards the door, Liesl followed the gaze. "Were you leaving?"

Maria's head snapped towards Liesl then to her hands. "Well, I…uh…y-yes I was."

"This early? Without telling anyone?" She didn't mean to sounds rude or nosey, but Maria was acting very strange.

"Uh…I…you see…" Maria felt like an idiot. She had to say something, but what was she supposed to say? _I'm leaving this early, Liesl, because I don't want to confront your father because last night he and I shared a rather heated embrace_...? Yes, that would go over well. Oh lord, she had to think. There had to be something she could use, some sort of excuse. What day was it? Yesterday, that God-awful, wonderful day, had been Saturday…so…

"Sunday!" Maria explained, nearly jumping, her thoughts reaching her lips before she could stop them.

"Sunday?" Liesl asked, frazzled by Maria's outburst.

Maria inwardly kicked herself. "Yes, Rupert, Della, Etta and I always go to the first service. I wanted to get home so I could have time to change and freshen up," she explained, proud of herself. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was all very true; it just wasn't her reason for leaving so early.

"But why were you going to leave without telling anybody?"

"I-I didn't want to wake anybody up."

"Oh," Liesl paused, not knowing if she should believe Maria's story or not. It made sense, and she had never lied to her before, but still, she just seemed so…off. "Well, do you want me to get Father so he can drive you?" Liesl asked, finally setting down the tray she was holding and going towards the door.

"NO!" Maria had to clutch the chair to stop herself from lunging at Liesl to stop her. Liesl paused, eyes wide. "There's no need to go wake him, I'll be fine," she finished, calmer.

"I wouldn't have to wake him, he's already up. He's in his study."

Maria's face paled. "Already up?" Liesl nodded. "Well…I'm sure he's busy doing work, there's no need to go and disturb him."

Liesl sighed, "Then do you want me to drive you? I could go get Louisa to finish what I'm doing."

Maria shook her head, "No, no. You're busy. Really, Liesl, I'll be fine," she said, walking over to the girl and giving her a hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go. Good bye."

"Goodbye, Fraulein."

Maria smiled and calmly walked to the door. She opened it, turning and giving Liesl one more wave before walking into the warm sun. Once the door shut behind her she broke into a sprint, running away from the lodge and the events of the night before.

* * *

Liesl stared at the door that led outside, perplexed. In all of her time knowing Fraulein Maria she had never, ever, seen her act like she had before. It was so odd and disconcerting. Just strange.

"Who just left?" Liesl turned to her left at the sound of another voice and saw her father walking into the kitchen.

"Fraulein Maria," at the mention of the woman, her father froze, staring at the door.

"She did?"

She nodded, though she wasn't quite sure if he saw her. "Father?" He finally tore his eyes from the door. "Did anything happen to Fraulein Maria last night? She was acting very strange."

Georg paused, looking at his daughter, not quite sure what to do. She was an adult, he could easily tell her the truth and yet…. she was his daughter, his child. To him, still a child. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "She uh, wasn't feeling to well last night when she went to bed," he finally settled to say, "I'm sure that's all."

Silence filled the room. Liesl was staring at her father, who was once again staring at the door that led outside. She could tell he was thinking; she could see it. She could see his mind working, but for what she didn't know. She couldn't tell. Something told her that he was hiding something. If it were anybody else but her father she would have pressed the matter, but she didn't. She couldn't, not since it was her father.

"Well, I have some paperwork to do," he finally said, walking back towards the door that led to the hall. "Make sure someone else is up to help you soon," he instructed before leaving.

Liesl stood alone in the kitchen, her eyes glued to where her father had just been standing, her mouth hanging open. With a shake of the head she quickly went back to what she was doing before Fraulein Maria had come in, sure that she had just experienced the strangest morning she would ever have.

* * *

Georg quietly closed the door to his study. Dazed, he walked to the couch and sat down, staring into the lifeless fireplace. His mind was racing, and yet, it felt as if he had no thoughts. Blank and full. Active yet frozen. He didn't know what to do.

His entire being was telling him to go after her. He could easily catch her, she wouldn't have gotten far if she were walking, or running. All he had to do was get in the car and he would be before her in minutes. But then what? If she was leaving this early she obviously didn't want to confront him. Confront him about…last night.

Lazily, he allowed his mind to go back to what happened mere hours ago. He hadn't really known what he was doing. They were fighting, and he was set on getting an answer from her. Before he knew they were standing toe to toe. He distinctly remembered the look in her eyes; he would never forget it. They had been filled with fear and something else. Something that he held for her in his own eyes. Looking and seeing it, it had clouded his mind, and before he knew it they were kissing. When she responded to his gesture he concluded that he had been right in what he saw, sending him to a place he had never been. But then… she had pushed away. And now…he felt confused. More than confused.

Perhaps he had seen wrong? Perhaps he had been mistaken. But they weren't that kind of people. Neither of them was the type of person who would allow something like that to happen carelessly. They just weren't. So what was it? He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt more confused than he was at the moment.

If she wanted to run, he would let her…for now. He would wait until a better time presented itself. After all, he still needed to sort out his own thoughts. Yes, he would wait for the time being. He had too. He was too close to mess it up now. Too close.

Sighing, Georg relaxed into the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, hoping to catch up on the hours of sleep that had escaped him last night.

* * *

Maria clumsily fidgeted with the door. She hadn't stopped running since the inn, her body fueled by adrenaline. Her breathing was heavy and her body was shaking more than ever before. Her ankle was throbbing; at some point in her run she had tripped and twisted it, most definitely spraining it. But she hadn't stopped. She couldn't. The door finally opened and Maria dashed inside, loudly closing it behind her. A sense of security washed over her now that she was finally in her own home. Without stopping Maria ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Maria!" Della exclaimed, as the woman hurtled past her. But Maria didn't hear or see her. She just moved.

Finally, she reached her room and nearly broke the door down to get inside. The minute she was in she closed the door and locked it before resting her back against it. The second she stopped moving Maria slid to the floor in a messy heap.

There was a knock on the door. "Maria?" Della's voice called from the other side.

"Yes?" she breathed out, heavily.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Just fine!"

"Maria…"

Maria sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide her state from Della. "I just don't feel too well, that's all."

"Do you want me to come in? Can I get you anything?"

As much as she loved Della, Maria wished that she would just go away. "No. But I don't think I'll go to church."

"Alright, do you want us to take Petra with us?" Della's voice was calm and concerned; Maria could tell she wasn't happy with the information that she was giving her or the fact that Maria hadn't let her in. But now just wasn't the time.

"No, I'll keep her here with me."

"Okay. Get some rest, dear."

Maria listened to the sound of Della's footsteps going farther and farther away.

Her breathing was heavy, her body was shaking, her ankle was aching. Without warning she began to cry, her tears soaking her face as she sat on the floor.

The sun was high in the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it!

I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I'm working on the next chapter. I have everything planned out and I'm already writing, so hopefully there will be another update by the end of the week. The next two chapters should be up rather quickly, actually.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really does mean a whole lot! Thank you!!**

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Words

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, still pretty sure that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-One:** **Words**

What is a word? Mere letters strung together to create a meaning. To express a thought. Written on paper to convey a message; however, when spoken, the same exact word becomes something so much more. It becomes a feeling; it takes on a characteristic one can't really describe. It opens the door to the speaker's mind. It becomes the speaker and who they are. What they are expressing. But then again, when it comes down to it, it's just merely a word. Nothing more…right?

* * *

_The sun was sitting in the sky, creating a magical glow over the lake. A cool breeze blew through the air, pushing flowers along the way. Birds sang, and the water shone contently, little ripples forming on the surface._

_Maria took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent of the spring dusk. Cool and refreshing. Everything was right. There was no confusion, no loss, no sorrow, everything was just…perfect. The feeling of a warm embrace engulfed her as she felt two arms circle around her. She didn't need to look to know it was him. Smiling, she leaned back into the embrace, tilting her head up to look at her love's face._

_Georg smiled back at her, his eyes filled with love. No words were needed. Just that simple exchange. Another cool breeze blew through the air, making Maria shiver. Georg immediately responded, hugging her tighter, letting his warmth be her comfort. He slowly bent down, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek, "I love you," he whispered into her ear, before placing another kiss on her forehead._

_She didn't respond verbally, she merely relaxed into his embrace, pulling his arms even tighter to hers, giving him all the answer he needed._

_At ease with the moment, Maria looked back to the lake. Coming towards them was a man. She couldn't tell who it was, only able to make out his silhouette. But yet, he seemed so familiar. Like long ago, from a dream. The way he moved, his broad shoulders, the way his blonde hair reflected the setting sun. So familiar…a lost memory…yet one that had never really left. _

_Thunder crashed over head, loud and strong, grabbing Maria's attention. She had been so caught up in trying to figure out who the man was that was swiftly walking towards them that she hadn't noticed the clouds roll in. How could she have missed it though? The sky was clear just minutes before not a cloud in sight._

_Just as the first rain drops began to fall the man's features became visible, making Maria nearly fall to the ground. "Charlie?" she whispered, shocked. It couldn't be. He was dead. DEAD. She had seen his lifeless face. She had been there when he was buried. But he was standing before her, like a ghost from her past…but so real._

_She turned to Georg, trying to comprehend what was going on. She was happy to see Charlie again, more than happy, and wanted so much to run to him; but she didn't, too confused to move. Georg, however, wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight ahead at Charlie, who had now stopped a foot before them. Both men's faces were blank, their eyes boring into each others. Georg slowly stepped forward so that Maria was now behind him._

_She wanted to move – tried to move – but she couldn't; her feet were glued to the ground. She pulled on them, trying to uproot them, but they wouldn't budge. The rain began to fall harder as she watched, in horror, as the two men began to talk. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, all she could do was watch their mouths move. To her terror the talking soon became yelling, as their faces turned red, their arms flying in the air in expression._

_"Please!" she yelled out, but they didn't stop. They didn't hear her. _

_She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly their fight became physical. One minute they were yelling face to face and the next they were throwing punches, shoving the other into the mud. _

_"Georg! Charlie!" she tried to yell, trying desperately to stop the two. However, when she opened her mouth to yell their names no sound came out. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't hear them, couldn't make out the horrid language they were using. The only thing that made it to her ears was the pounding sound of the rain that had no began to pour, a dull thud in her ears, louder than a church bell._

_She lunged forward, only to fall to her knees. She sank a little in the mud, not caring that it was now all over her hands, face, legs, and dress. It didn't matter. She tried to see what was going on, but it was dark, so dark. She couldn't see anymore. Everything was just black. Her head began to pound, her breathing became uneven. _

_And then suddenly, it all stopped._

_The rain, and the pounding stopped and sight returned. Everything froze. She strained to see what had become of the two men. A few feet away, she could see one, face down in the mud, with the other standing over him, with his back to her. She couldn't tell who was who; she only knew that the man on the ground wasn't moving. _

_With a great effort, she dug her hands and legs into the ground, pushing herself up. Trying to gain sense of what was going on, she moved forward. Salty tears fell down her face. Slowly she made her towards the two figures. She had one step to go, one step and she would know who was who. She picked up her foot, solidly setting it forward, and fell._

_The ground had disappeared and she was falling. Falling in an endless pit, all she could see was black. All she could hear and feel was the tears. Falling…falling…falling…_

Maria woke with a jump, in shock. Her breathing was heavy and jagged. Where was she? What time was it? What day was it? It was bright. Too bright. She closed her eyes, trying to dull the pain in her head. Somewhere near by she could hear crying. She quickly turned to her left to see Petra lying in her crib, crying.

Reality quickly came back to Maria. She was in her room. Safe and sound. With a sigh of relief she stood and walked to her daughter, picking her up. "Sshh, my darling, mama's here," she whispered, bouncing Petra up and down, cradling her to her side. "What is it my love?" That question, however, was easy to answer: she was wet. Routinely, Maria made her way to the bathroom.

As she set to the task of cleaning Petra up, Maria's mind began to wander, like it had been doing so often these days.

It was only four-thirty. How could she have fallen asleep? That question was easy to answer, too. She hadn't slept well for the last five days. Every time she tried, her thoughts immediately went to the one thing she dared not speak of. The one thing that had been bothering her to near insanity. The one thing that she wanted to forget, yet wanted more than anything in the world. The one thing she missed more than she ever thought possible. Him.

Georg plagued her, ever present. She had avoided him since that night, canceling all plans with him and his family, trying to keep as much distance between him and her as possible. Yet, the more distance she put, the more she craved to see him again. And not just him, but the children too. She missed them so much and she knew she wasn't being far to them by avoiding them as well. But they reminded her so much of him. Just merely talking to them brought on a flood of emotion.

She often wondered if he thought about that night as often as she did. What did he think about it? Did he do it because he truly felt something for her? After all, he was the one who initiated _it_. Or had it just been a thing he'd done, seeing the emotions so plainly in her eyes and getting caught up in the moment. Dare she ask – did he enjoy it?

Maria quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind of that thought. She mustn't go there. No, that was one place she couldn't go. It would lead to false hope, it would be wrong.

She knew she should talk with him. She knew that was the right thing to do. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps she was a coward for it. In fact, she knew she was a coward. But she couldn't help it. It was just…who she was.

She felt as if she were back at square one. Just like she had been those years ago back in Austria. She remembered vividly sitting in her small room at the abbey and praying, her thoughts the same as they were now. The same questions burning through them. And yet, it was worse this time. She had a child to think about, a husband, but what was more, they had crossed the line this time. Last time it had been simple thoughts and wishes, a simple dance. But this time. This time, the line had been crossed. They had crossed so far over that the line was a dot to them.

Like the Reverend Mother had before, Della was beginning to notice her strange behavior. Maria knew that she wouldn't be able to hide from the older woman much longer. Every night it was the same thing, 'Maria are you alright?' or 'Is there anything you want to talk about?' And every night Maria gave an excuse or quickly changed the subject.

The longer she avoided the situation, anything about it, the better. That's what she kept telling herself. After all, it was the best way to handle the matter. Right?

Once again shaking her head, Maria pushed all thoughts of the issue to the back of her mind, hoping they would stay there and stop bothering her. "There we are," she said quietly, picking Petra back up now that she was done with changing her, "All better?"

Petra responded by grabbing a lock of her mother's hair and twirled it between her small fingers. Maria laughed for the first time in a week. She supposed that her daughter's favorite thing to do was play with her hair, for she did it every time Maria picked her up. "Why don't we go see what Grandma and Grandpa are up to, hmm?" she asked, well aware that she was basically talking to herself.

As Maria's foot hit the top step of the stairs, the sound of the front door opening and closing rang through the quiet house. After the second click, an array of loud sounds filled the air. Voices. Many voices. More than just the four that lived in the house. Maria froze. She knew those voices. And she knew the faces they belonged to, the eight faces that were chatting happily at the base of the stairs with Della and Rupert and Charlie. She paled.

How could she have forgotten? How could it have slipped her mind? Had she been so caught up in thought and worry and lord knows what else that she had forgotten this simple thing? She had evaded them for days, canceling all plans to go over to their inn, or to spend time with them. And yet she had forgotten that they came over for dinner every week, they had since December. How was it even possible that this simple detail had evaded her? Perhaps, she had purposely forgotten it; after all she did want to see them again. Perhaps it was her subconscious trying to tell her something. Trying to send her a message.

A deep, booming laugh traveled high above everyone else's voices. Her heart rate began to quicken and she felt herself begin to shake. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever. They hadn't seen her yet, all she had to do was quietly sneak back down the hall and lock herself in her room, pretend that she was sick.

"Fraulein Maria!" Marta's voice called, just as Maria went to turn back towards her room. She cringed at being caught.

Plastering a smile on her face Maria descended the stairs, refusing to look at Him. "Hello everyone!" she said cheerfully, truly happy to see them.

With all of her conflicting emotions Maria knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

Maria's elbow hit his and she immediately recoiled, as if he had a deadly skin disease, keeping her eyes fixed on her plate.

She had been successful in avoiding him all night. Sitting across the room from him. Making sure she was constantly near Liesl or one of the other children. Engaging in conversation with Della. Making sure her eyes never strayed to his side of the room. But even that wasn't enough. Just knowing he was nearby was sheer torture. She could feel his eyes on her every once in a while. And even though she didn't see them, she knew they were questioning. She could tell he wanted to talk to her. To just be able to get her alone so he could confront her. But she made sure that that didn't happen.

However, just as she had forgotten about the small detail of them coming over for dinner, she had forgotten about the actual meal itself. Well, more specifically the seating arrangement. It had become a habit that, during every meal the von Trapp's shared at the Madison household, Maria and Georg would sit next to each other. After all, they always ended up in some conversation of sorts and so sitting next to each other made it all the easier. Not to mention that both enjoyed the fact of being able to sit next to the other. No, both _had _enjoyed_. Had._

So now here she was, sitting at the cramped dinner table, next to him. Her lips burned just being close to him. But she refused to look at him; she wouldn't even allow her eyes to fall on the sight of his arm that rested on the table next to her.

"Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes Brigitta?" she asked, turning towards the girl who sat on her left.

"Are you still going to come tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, the play, remember?"

How could she have forgotten? The question once again rang in Maria's mind. Two months ago Brigitta had informed Maria that she had received the lead role in the school play. Maria, not knowing then what events would transpire later, agreed to go before Brigitta had even asked her to come.

But now she wasn't so sure that she wanted to go, it would mean that she would have to…but she couldn't say no to Brigitta. It would be highly unfair. More than unfair. She had made a promise, and Maria never went back on her promises.

"Of course I'll be there, Brigitta, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, smiling and hugging the girl.

In all her stubbornness, Maria missed the smile that slowly spread over Georg's face at the news.

* * *

"Oh Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo!" Kurt exclaimed in a high pitched voice as he, his family and Maria all walked into the kitchen of their house.

Everyone laughed. "Kurt, you do realize that it we didn't do 'Romeo and Juliet', right?" Brigitta asked, throwing her coat at her brother.

"Yeah, so?" Liesl, Louisa and Friedrich all threw their coats at the brother at his response.

"You were wonderful, darling," Maria stated for what must have been the fifteenth time that night.

"Yes, I think we all agree to that," Georg replied, giving his third daughter a hug.

"Thank you," the girl replied, blushing.

The clock in the hall struck nine o'clock.

"Well, I should probably be getting home," Maria said, "It's getting late." Everyone nodded.

"I'll drive you."

Maria's breath caught as he spoke to her. It was the first time he had addressed her directly since that night. The first time his words were meant solely for her. Her throat went dry. "Oh, that won't be necessary," she replied, quietly looking at the ground.

The Captain laughed a little and Maria felt some of her nerves die away. "On the contrary, the buses won't be running anytime soon and I refuse to let you walk," he stated simply.

She sighed. He was right. Lord, how she hated when he was right. Sighing, again, she turned towards him, allowing her eyes to look at him for the first time in six days. On their own, her eyes found his, just as if they had been drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. That spell, that spell that he could cast on her. Mesmerizing.

"Well, alright."

* * *

Maria knew it would be awkward, but this was really ridiculous. It was as if the car was filled with pressure. Her ears rung as she wrung her hands together. She was shaking slightly, trying to control her breathing. Why did she feel like she wanted to cry?

He was whistling. She wished he wouldn't but he just kept on at it. What was the tune? She knew she knew it. She listened closer, almost immediately recognizing it. Of course she knew it, she had taught it to him…in a way. 'My Favorite Things', she laughed inwardly to herself. How ironic, a week ago this car ride was one of her favorite things, but now it was anything but.

The car seemed to be moving slower and Maria was certain that she could get out, push the car, and still get to her house faster. The minutes passed painfully slow until they finally reached the Madison house.

They sat in silence for a moment. Neither quiet knowing what to do. Maria scratched the back of her neck uneasily as Georg lightly tapped the steering wheel.

Looking at her hands, Maria finally decided to break the silence. "Yes…well…uh…thank you for the ride. Goodnight." The words came out uncertain, uneven, uneasy, and quick. Without waiting for a reply she turned to go, but instantly felt his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Maria," he said quietly.

She closed her eyes. "Yes?" she asked, not moving from the uncomfortable angle he had stopped her in.

"We need to talk," he stated, removing his hand from her arm. Her skin tingled from where he had touched her.

"We do?" she asked, settling back into the seat.

"Yes."

"About what?"

He sighed. "I think you know."

She couldn't help but play dumb. Now that they were having this conversation, especially when she didn't want to, she merely responded by putting up a wall. It was the only way she knew how to respond. It was the only response he was going to get. She just couldn't.

"Maria." She hated the way he said her name, so gentle. "About the other night. I--"

"Please don't say anything more," she said quietly. "I would prefer not to talk about it."

"But we need to."

"Now?"

"Yes now, or else you'll avoid it for the next four years," he said calmly, making reference to how the subject of her leaving all those years ago was left untouched until last week.

Maria began to feel her quick temper rising. Why couldn't he respect the fact that she didn't want to talk about it? Not now, anyways. Didn't he have enough decency for that? Couldn't he at least grant her this one wish?

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice carrying an icy edge.

Georg cringed. "I didn't mean it exactly the way it came out. But Maria, we have to talk about this."

Her voice was crisp and neutral. "I really don't think there is anything to discuss. We were merely caught up in the moment. It had been a long day. We were both tired. It didn't mean anything and that's all there is to it."

He huffed. "That wasn't exactly what I was going to say and that may be the case for you, but I think you should know that--"

"Georg," she turned her head to face him, her eyes boring into his. "I know what it was, you don't need to try to break the news to me easily, I'm a big girl," she knew he wasn't trying to convince her and that it was quite the opposite, but she was talking now and wasn't really aware of what she was saying. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of the car as fast as possible. "We were caught up in the moment. Now, I think it would be best if you didn't bring the matter up again, for my sake…and yours." If he wasn't going to admit that it was a mistake then she would force him to see it. "Goodnight Captain." Without another word Maria left.

Georg's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Angrily, he left, his mind reeling. He knew she was bluffing. He knew her too well to believe what she had just said. He had seen it in her eyes. He had seen the truth written there as plain as day. And if there was one thing he had come to learn about the woman who occupied his thoughts like a never ending movie, it was that the only way to get through to Maria was to fight fire with fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alrighty! Sorry this update took longer than usual, but this chapter was harder to write than I thought and turned out completely different than I had imagined it. I'll definitely be writing today, so maybe I'll be updating within this coming week. Hopefully!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing from you and I'm so glad you like the story!!!

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that I still don't own The Sound of Music?

**Author's Note: **Well, here's Chapter 22! And guess what everyone….This month marks the one year anniversary of Why! That's correct, you've been reading this for a year! It's been such a crazy year and this is the longest it has ever taken me to write a fic, but I love it. Thank you all so much!!! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Two: Dawn**

The dawn of a new day, a simple phrase used often. But what does it actually mean? What does it actually pertain to? Is it literal, talking of the actual day? Or is the day perhaps a moment in time? A time when one reaches a turning point in their life. A point that seems to be out of reach, never to occur. But then, when you least expect it, your day has finally come.

* * *

Maria knocked on the door. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms to get warm. Despite the fact that it was the hottest day of the year, thus far, Maria felt like it was December. It wasn't because she was sick, no; it was because she was standing before the door to the von Trapp's inn. She didn't really know how she had convinced herself to come, but she had. It was as if she had come to stand there without even knowing it, her body working on its own accord.

She knew she couldn't just block the family out of her life for good. It wouldn't be fair to the children – she had learned that lesson already. And she loved the children, and would never do anything to hurt them. Besides, it had been another week since the night of Brigitta's play, and she knew that the children were getting suspicious. She didn't have to see them to know that. They may be children – well, most of them, that is – but they weren't stupid. So she would do this for them, even if it meant facing their father.

Their father. She couldn't keep her mind off of that night in the car. She knew she wasn't exactly being fair, but she just couldn't do it. What about her husband? Charlie? He hadn't even been dead a year yet. And what of Petra? And the rest of the Madisons? No, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't sit there and listen to what he had to say. It would make it all the more painful. That's all there was to it.

But now. How would it, facing him again? What would happen? Maria couldn't even begin to guess.

It didn't have to be all bad, she supposed. As long as she kept her distance then all would be well. Yes, distance. That's all that was needed. Yes. She nodded to herself, seeking reassurance. She would feel even better if she had Petra or Etta with her, but they were with Della and Rupert, shopping. So she was alone. But she would be alright…right?

She waited a few more minutes, rocking on her heels. Odd. Usually the door was opened mere seconds after she knocked, but now…She shrugged and knocked again, louder than before. After about half a minute she could hear heavy footsteps and a long, irritated sigh come from inside before the door was hastily thrown open.

Like always, she was met with the sight of Georg. Only this time, this time, he didn't look like "Georg". He looked like, like--Maria paused, staring at him. She hadn't seen him look like that in so long. His face emotionless, his posture rigged, his persona giving off the sense that he would rather be anywhere else than here. He looked like… "The Captain".

"Hello," she said, meekly, not know what else to do.

"Fraulein," he addressed her. Maria shivered again at the tone he used. But it wasn't just his tone. He called her 'Fraulein', something he hadn't called her in – she didn't know how long. Maria just stood, too taken aback to move, quickly forgetting about her previous nerves and apprehensions.

Crossly, he stepped to the side, waiting for her to enter. With a jump Maria was inside, feeling as if she were a child who had just been caught doing something wrong. "The children are in the parlor," he stated, and without another word he left the kitchen, leaving a very confused Maria. Without knowing what to do, Maria made her way to the parlor, wondering what in the world had just transpired.

* * *

Maria felt completely at ease with the children, they made her forget all of her worries, if even for just a moment. They were in the parlor; Maria was doing a puzzle with Louisa and Brigitta while Liesl, Friedrich, Kurt, Marta, and Gretl were playing a card game. Together, they were all chatting happily, telling stories, joking, and laughing.

Maria felt truly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Father!" Gretl smiled happily, as the Captain walked into the room an hour later.

"And what are you lot up to?" He asked happily, leaning against the door frame.

"Cards," Kurt stated, not looking up from his hand.

"A puzzle," Brigitta said brightly.

"Would you like to join our game, Father?" Marta asked.

The Captain thought for a moment. "I suppose I could take a break from paperwork for a while," he said, moving to the floor, taking a seat next to Liesl. He waited patiently for the round to end so he could join in.

Maria forgot about the puzzle as her eyes were drawn to the Captain. He looked fine now, in high spirits and content. She watched intently as he looked at each of his children's faces. His eyes were bright with parental pride. Slowly his gaze made its way around the room until it landed on the last person: her.

The minute his eyes reached Maria's they lost their sparkle. His face lost its smile as his expression, once again, became neutral. It was as if a wall was put up and she could no longer see him. He was gone. He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers, emotionless. Maria began to squirm under his gaze and she had to tear her eyes away, too uncomfortable to figure out what had just happened.

After shaking her head Maria looked back towards him. He was smiling and happy, laughing with his children, engrossed in the card game. What was he doing? Didn't he understand? Didn't he realize that she just couldn't do it? She thought that of all people who would know and understand, it would be him. He had gone through the same thing himself, hadn't he? Losing a spouse, losing that love that only two people can share. Didn't he understand?

"Father?" Gretl's voice broke Maria from her thoughts.

"Yes, Gretl?"

"Will you sing something?" The girl asked. The rest of Gretl's siblings were quick to agree.

"Please Father, it's been so long since you have," Marta added, pleadingly.

Georg looked at all of his children. "Well, alright. But only if someone sings with me."

"Why don't you and Fraulein Maria sing something?" Louisa replied instantly. The minute the words left the girl's lips, the air turned icy cold for Maria as her head snapped towards the Captain's as he did the same thing.

Tension easily built in the room as the two stared at each other, Maria's face just as neutral as his – if he was going to put a wall then she would make sure that he saw hers as well. The children sat quietly, waiting for the answer. After what seemed like an eternity the Captain finally stood up.

"Actually, children, I think I should go and check on the front desk, we a few guests checking in today and they should be here soon," he said, walking towards the door. The children didn't complain; in the years they had owned the inn their father often did things like that, sometimes having to cancel time spent with them in order to run the place or do paper work. Unenthusiastically they bid their father goodbye as he left the room.

Liesl however, watched her father leave with her brow narrowed. While he often had to cancel time with them, she could tell that he had just left for an entirely different reason. She turned and looked towards Maria. The older woman sat crossly on the couch, staring at the puzzle. Liesl was sure that if a puzzle was able to die the one on the table would be dead ten times over by now.

"Fraulein, will you still sing us something?" Brigitta asked, bring Maria and Liesl back to reality.

Maria immediately smiled, though Liesl realized that it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course. Friedrich, hand me the guitar, please."

The minute the guitar was in her hands Maria was in a different world. She had no idea what she was playing or what words were coming out of her mouth. Her mind was reeling. Never in the time they had known each other had he ever declined a chance to sing with her. Never had he walked away like he had just now. He couldn't seriously be that mad, could he?

But he should know! He should understand! The statements ran through her mind for the second time in five minutes. Perhaps Maria had been uncaring with the words she had chosen the other night in the car, but didn't he see?

There could be nothing between them. It was wrong. It just couldn't be. It never could and it never would. That's just how some things work out in the world. Some are right and some are wrong. And when it came to this specific situation…well… it was just wrong.

Somewhere in her, the song ended and Maria sat the guitar down. She began to, once again, shake, but with anger or sorrow or something entirely different, she didn't know.

"Children, I should probably get going," she said. She didn't want to leave them, but she couldn't stand another minute in the house with him near by.

"So soon?" Friedrich asked.

Maria nodded. "I-I promised Della that I would meet her for tea." she lied. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'll go get Father for you," Liesl said, eyeing her ex-governess carefully.

"No!" Maria nearly jumped. "There's no need for him to drive me into town just for tea. No, there's no need to bother him." Why did explaining herself like this to Liesl feel uncomfortably familiar? "No, you all just stay here and finish your card game and you two," she said turning to Brigitta and Louisa, "I expect that puzzle finished the next time I see you." The girls smiled. Quickly Maria went around the room and hugged everyone and said goodbye before nearly sprinting out the door and towards the kitchen.

As Maria reached the kitchen door it opened and she ran into the Captain. Maria was knocked back and into the wall while Georg simply stayed rooted in his spot. The two stood uncomfortably in the hall, staring at each other.

"I was just leaving," Maria said, firmly. She wouldn't let him see. No, she wouldn't.

"I noticed," he said plainly. "Have a nice day, Fraulein." Without another word, he left.

Maria stood for a second. Not even an offer for a ride? She wouldn't have accepted it, but still, the thought of the offer was comforting enough.

Maria quickly ran, leaving the house far behind before the tears began to fall.

* * *

"I just don't understand," Liesl said, kicking the rocks beneath her feet as she and Jeremy walked around the lake that evening.

"What?" Jeremy asked, pulling Liesl closer to him as a breeze blew through the trees.

"Father and Fraulein Maria," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about them?"

"I've never seen them act like this before."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, stopping and turning Liesl so that they were now facing each other.

"Well, they're usually so… so… happy around each other. They make fun of one another and always laugh. But today… they wouldn't even look at each other, let alone talk to the other. And it's not like today was the first day it happened, it's been like this for a couple of weeks now."

Jeremy laughed lightly. "Well, you can't expect two people to get along _all _the time, can you? I mean, even you and I bicker sometimes."

Liesl sighed, resting her forehead against his chest. "They aren't just bickering, Jeremy. They're _fighting_. I can tell. They may pretend like they're not, but they are. It's so obvious."

"Darling, people fight. It's human nature. It will pass."

"It will?" she asked, pulling back.

"Well, sure."

"But what if what happened is enough to make it so it doesn't pass? They're such good friends, Jeremy. This must have been something big to make them act like- like- school children!" By the end of her rambling Liesl was nearly yelling.

Jeremy pulled her to him and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "Stuff like this always fixes itself. You, my dear, are overreacting."

Liesl sighed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Jeremy reciprocated the gesture, resting his chin atop Liesl's head. "Perhaps I am," she said, "But…oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's just…if this isn't fixed…I mean…" Liesl didn't know how to word what she was thinking. "I don't like seeing either of them like this. I like it the way it was before…They make each other happy, I can tell they do--"

"They make each other happy? What, like how we make each other happy?"

Liesl pulled back. "What?" Had he really implied that there was more to just friendship between her father and Fraulein Maria? "I--I--I don't know. I never really thought of it like that, but…I …oh, now you're confusing me even more." She gave up and dug her head into his chest.

Jeremy laughed. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Just try not to worry about it too much. It will work out, I promise."

Liesl sighed again and looked up. If there was one thing Jeremy was able to do it was make her feel better, if even for a moment. With a small smile, Liesl stood on her toes and kissed him. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Maria stood hunched over, tears falling down her face. Her hand clutched the small dresser in her room for dear life, knowing that if she let go she would fall into a heap on the ground. She couldn't control it: the sobbing, the shaking, the spinning. It just kept going and going and going. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't control her breathing; the crying was making it wild. With a cough she looked up into the mirror that stood before her.

The reflection that met her brought on a new wave of tears. She didn't – no, couldn't – recognize the woman standing before her. Her solemn, lost eyes. The red, tear soaked cheeks. The confusion written plainly on her face.

She was torn. On one hand, she knew she was being dishonest by denying that she loved Georg. Horribly dishonest. But then, she loved Charlie. Her husband! The minute she began to think of one, the other was suddenly in her mind. She was lost…so lost….

What had she become? What kind of woman had she become? What had she done? The answer was the same: awful. She was awful. What she had done was awful. But she had been right, hadn't she? Of course, she had done it for a legitimate reason. But suddenly her reasoning was beginning to turn against her.

Maria had never felt so low in her life. Low and helpless. She had actually done it. Without realizing it. She had pushed him away. She hadn't meant to. It was simply her reaction. Her stubborn, stupid self defenses. She gave another sob. She had lost him before she even had the chance to have him…

The tears fell harder and faster, Maria had no idea one could cry like she was at the moment. She had never felt so horrible in her whole life.

Suddenly a loud pounding came from the door. "Maria?!" Della's voice called from the other side.

Maria took a deep breath. "Yes?" She called back, sounding as if nothing was wrong, even though the tears were still falling; a skill she had perfected in the past weeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

There was a pause from the other side and Maria relaxed, hoping that the older woman had gone. However, just when she felt like she was alone the door opened and her mother-in-law walked in. "Don't be ridiculous, I can hear you downstairs," she said, closing the door.

Maria instantly turned her back to Della, not wanting to be caught in such a ghastly state, even though she already had. There was silence, the only sound was Maria's heavy breathing.

"Maria," Della's voice was gentle and quiet. "You've been like this for weeks."

"Have I?" Now that she was in the presence of another, her tears were finally ceasing and her breathing regulating, ridding some of the dizziness.

Maria heard Della sigh with impatiently. "Maria, stop it. You've been like this ever since you spent that night at the von Trapps'. Something happened that night, and don't tell me it didn't because I can tell. So you might as well tell me, because we're not leaving this room until you do." A faint click filled the air as Della locked the door.

Maria didn't respond, she simply stood, unmoving, her body hunched. Out of nowhere Della placed her hand on her shoulder, making the younger woman shiver. "Maria, whatever happened. You need to talk about it. It's eating you alive. It's only going to get worse…"

Maria began to shake as the two stood in silence and Della's words began to sink in. Slowly her eyes began to water, again. Her breathing became violent. "Did," Della paused, not knowing if she should continue, "Did something happen between you and Georg?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Maria's heart began to beat faster. Was it that obvious? "What would make you think that?" She asked, her voice squeaking.

Della gave a small laugh. "You two are usually inseparable, but the other night you couldn't have had more distance between you if you tried. You wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I could have put you two at the complete opposite ends of the house and the tension still would have been unbearable."

Dear Lord, it had been obvious. The thought made Maria feel even worse. Slowly she turned towards Della, a fresh wave of tears making their way down her cheeks. Della didn't need any telling twice. Upon seeing Maria's state, she led the younger woman to the bed and sat the two of them down, then pulled her daughter-in-law into a tight hug.

For minutes the women sat in silence as Della gently rocked Maria, letting her cry and rubbing her back in comfort. Slowly Maria's sobs stopped, her eyes simply running out of tears to cry. She slowly back away from Della and sat, staring at her hands.

"Maria, what happened?" Della asked, distraught at seeing Maria's state. She had never, _never_, seen Maria like this before.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Maria meekly spoke.

"No, Maria I told you before, we aren't leaving this room until we talk about this. You've been in a state for two weeks now. You don't see the von Trapps as often as you used to. You hardly eat. I know you aren't sleeping well. I can hear you every night crying for hours on end. And now this?" Della didn't care if she sounded accusatory; she _had_ to get through to Maria. "You're scaring us, Maria. Etta most of all, she doesn't understand it. And neither do Rupert and I."

"I don't mean to worry you," Maria replied, ashamed that her state had caused worry.

Della sighed, "I know you don't," she said, putting her hand on Maria's shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong, you'll feel better, I promise."

Maria sat in silence, staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing since sliced bread. She wanted to tell Della, she knew that her mother-in-law would be able to help. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Della was Charlie's mother, for heaven's sake.

"Did something happen between you and Georg?" Della asked again. Maria slowly looked up at the sound of his name. "Yes?" Della coaxed encouragingly.

Maria sighed, knowing she had no choice to answer now. But how to do it. She hadn't been able to bring herself to say it out loud before, so how was she going to now? "We--we…" Della waited patiently for Maria to force the words out. "We--uh--shared---a---uh----rather---uh---heated embrace…" she said quietly, barely above a whisper, making Della strain to hear what she had said.

"What? You kissed?"

Maria stood and turned her back to Della, nodding.

If Maria hadn't been so distraught over the matter Della would have started laughing. "Maria, forgive me, but I don't see the problem in that."

Something in Maria snapped. She turned around quicker than lightening. "He kissed me and I didn't stop it. I kissed him back. I couldn't even stop myself!" She nearly yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room. "The problem?! What of my husband? Your son? Charlie? And what of my daughter? _Our _daughter?!"

Silence filled the air, Maria's ragged breathing the only sound. Della looked at her, her eyes narrow as Maria began to pace back and forth, no longer able to stand still. "Oh I see," she finally said, "Sit down," she finished, standing. Maria waved her hand in a 'no' response as she continued pacing the room.

"Maria," the way Della said her name instantly made Maria stop. "Sit down." her voice was dangerously calm and commanding, Maria had no choice but to oblige.

"I want you to listen very carefully to me," Della said, kneeling in front of Maria. The latter nodded, slowly. Della took a deep breath. "Charlie is dead. He's never coming back. No matter what you may do or think. He will never come back." Maria's face paled at Della's bluntness. "You have _got_ to move on." Maria went to open her mouth in reply, but Della's hand shot up before her. "I'm not finished yet. Charlie would want you to move on. He wouldn't want you moping around like this for the rest of you life. I know you know he wouldn't."

Maria stood, and walked towards her door, "Yes, but he hasn't even been gone a year, and here I am in love with another man! Hardly an honor to Charlie's character."

"In love with another man?" Della repeated the words, slowly, making sure she had heard correctly.

"Ah, changes the situation a little, doesn't it," Maria replied, sarcastically.

"Well, of course it does you silly woman," Della said, smiling and walking over to Maria. "Love is love, Maria, no matter when it happens. You shouldn't run from it. It's the strongest connection between two people. You can't just let that go." Maria snorted, sitting on the bed. Della sat down next to her, turning the younger woman so that they were now facing each other. "Maria, the best way you can honor Charlie is by moving on."

"Della, that's ridiculous."

"Oh hush and let me finish. Charlie once told me that you have more love to share than all the people he knew combined. And I have to say that I agree with him. He wouldn't want you spending your love on a memory of him. He would want you to share it with another. You know he would. By acting like this, you're acting against everything he lived for, everything he believed."

Maria sat quietly and listened to Della finish talking, letting her words sink in. A couple of times she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, not really knowing what to say. Della was right. She hated being proven wrong, but now, things didn't seem so bad. "Charlie once told me that when you love someone, no matter how short of a time, you love them for the rest of your life," she finally spoke, her voice sounding confident for the first time in days. "I didn't believe him, but now it seems that his words are true."

"Hm?" Della wasn't exactly sure what Maria was talking about. She was almost talking to herself.

"When I first told you about how I was a governess to the von Trapps in Austria, I left out one minor detail," Maria said, finally fully opening up to Della. The woman raised her eyebrows in question. "I fell in love with Georg then, but well, oh you know what happened. When I first told Charlie the story of how I came to be in the States, he guessed that I had and that's when he told me that I would always love him. I thought he was crazy, but I've never been proven so horribly wrong in my life," she laughed at the irony.

Della smiled, "Hardly a minor detail," she said, making both of them laugh. "And just like Charlie said you would always love Georg, you shall always go on loving Charlie."

Maria smiled, her first genuine smile in the last two weeks. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Do you feel better now?"

Maria sighed, "Not exactly."

"Why not?"

Another sigh, "Well, the night of Brigitta's play, when Georg brought me home, we talked about what had happened that night. Well, he tried to talk about it; I sort of pushed him away and said some rather nasty things. Now, I'm afraid, he'll hardly look at me."

"Oh, I see. I think the best thing for you to do is go and talk to him. Explain everything to him, he'll understand."

"Will he?" Maria asked, before shaking her head. "Besides, I've hardly just accepted all of this for myself. I don't think I can actually go and tell him that I love him. Not yet, at least."

Della laughed. "And you don't have to."

"What?"

"All you need to say is that you were wrong about what you had said. Say you have feelings for him. You don't need to say 'the word' just yet. It isn't necessary until you feel it is."

Maria's smile grew. "You know, you're right. I don't."

"Of course I am," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "Now do you feel better?" Della asked once again, thinking she already knew the answer.

Maria nodded and hugged Della, "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome my dear, now, you go and freshen up and I'll go start dinner," Della said, standing. With one more reassuring smile at Maria the older woman left the room, a job well done.

Maria stood and looked around her room. Everything seemed brighter. She felt as if a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders, freeing her to do what she had wanted for so long. Maria smiled and left her room, feeling the happiest she had ever since that _blessed_ night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you liked it!! I don't know when I'll be updating, but hopefully it will be soon!!

Thank to everyone who reviewed!!

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Tango

**Disclaimer: **Yup...still don't own The Sound of Music

**Author's Note: **The words in the "why paragraph" are lyrics from the song "But I Do" from the musical "I Love You Because"…yea, don't own those either, but thought that they fit rather nicely.

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Three: Tango**

Why as soon as you're comfortable, you know where you stand, you know who you are, you've figured it out, you've got the whole world in the palm of your hand, you're sure of your ways, you feel solid and strong; then some one comes in and shows you that you're wrong….?

* * *

"Hello," she said, quietly, staring at him the best she could. "I'm not exactly sure what to say, so you'll have to forgive my rambling," she paused. "But I thought I should talk to you before I did anything stupid." A smile crossed her lips as she laughed quietly.

Maria stood before Charlie's grave, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. A cool spring breeze lightly blew through the air. The soft scents of blooming flowers filled the morning. The sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud could be seen in the horizon. Birds sang, basking in the morning sun.

Though she had talked to Della the previous night and felt better than she had in days, Maria still spent another sleepless night lost in her thoughts. Though this time, for a very different reason. She no longer felt lost. On the contrary she felt quite certain of herself. But knowing what has to be done and going about actually doing it are two different things.

And what was more was that the more she thought of the matter the more insecure she became. The more scared she was. And even though she knew it was the right thing to do she began to question the decision mere hours after arriving at it. What if Della was wrong? What if she had merely said those things in the heat of the moment, not meaning for her to carry them out? What if Charlie wouldn't have really approved? After all he hadn't even been gone a yearPerhaps her dream from the other week was a warning. What if?…Perhaps?….Like the saying goes, one step forward, two steps back.

But she could no longer run from the questions. She had to find the answers to her troubled mind, and for that there was only one thing she could do. Talk to the man who always had an answer for her; the man who was at the core of her questions and worries. Charlie.

She came to the conclusion the previous night when she had sat, unable to sleep, on her bed watching Petra sleeping. She didn't really know how she came to it. She had just been sitting, thinking. So many things had been running through her mind, it was hard to distinguish one from the other. But all too suddenly, the confusion stopped and visiting Charlie's grave was the only idea present.

It had sounded a bit ridiculous at first, talking to her dead husband. How was she ever really going to get an answer from him, how would it be possible? But then again, Charlie had never failed her and she knew that he never would.

Georg's soft, mesmerizing voice had filled her mind, with words he had spoken months ago: "_And though he may be gone now, he will always be with the two of you. Guiding you through life, helping Petra grow. He'll never be gone. He never was."_

How come those words hadn't come back before? Before she had talked to Della, when she was going through that horrible guilt? She sighed, it didn't matter now, she had reached the same conclusion, it just took longer…that's all.

So here she was, in the bright morning sun, staring at Charlie's silent grave. Without a word, she bent forward and delicately placed the flowers on the ground. She hadn't thought about what to say, it was such a last minute thought that she hadn't had time to think about it.

The breeze stopped, as if waiting for her to continue. Encouraging her to say what she had to.

"Oh Charlie, I…I feel so lost," she finally said, lost, yes, though this time for a different reason. "I know what I have to do, well, what I _should_ do. But I don't know if I can," she wrung her hands together. "My dear love, I--I suppose…I suppose that I just need your blessing. I don't know how you'll be able to give me that," she laughed lightly, "But I need it, Charlie.

"I told myself that I couldn't get earnest about my feelings for Georg. But I have; Lord, I have. I tried to fight it, I did. But I just couldn't help it. I don't know how it happened, or when. But it was suddenly there again, clawing at me.

"I've told myself a hundred times that if I could go back in time, I would stop it all. I would put a stop to it the day I went and had that picnic with them in the lobby of the inn. And yet, deep down, I know I never would really be able to do that. That even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to do it…" her voice trailed off, and she waited in silence as if waiting for an answer. In the distance church bells rang.

She sighed. "You told me that once you love someone you love them forever. Do you remember? I told you that you were crazy. But, Charlie, you were right. You scoundrel, you know how I hate it when you proved me wrong." She let out another small laugh before becoming serious once more. "Just like I've always loved Georg, I'll always love you Charlie. More than you know. More than I can ever and will ever be able to tell you. Please know that. You once called me your rose, do you remember that too? I'll always be your rose, Charlie…remember that…always."

The small breeze picked up again, brushing past Maria. As it did, the soft scent of roses filled her nose and she smiled. There wasn't a rose bush planted for miles around. He had heard, he knew…and it was ok.

* * *

Georg silently walked, not paying attention to where he was going, kicking stones in his path. He couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. The look they had held yesterday when he hastily brushed past her as she left. They haunted him like ghosts. Lingering in every corner and shadow of his mind. Pulsing like the beat of his heart. Constant and never changing. Just there. Staring back at him.

The look that was due to the way he had treated her. But he couldn't help it. It was who he was. And he knew it. Every time he felt the loss of love, he pushed it away even farther, so no one could see the hurt he felt. He had done it with Agathe, pushing her away through the children because they reminded him so much of her. And now he was doing it with Maria, pushing her away. It was his own defense. And that's what one needed for survival. A defense. It was the only way, the only way he knew.

And he hated it. With all his power and soul, he hated it.

* * *

Maria slowly followed the path towards the kitchen door of the inn, her head watching her feet. The door seemed to be upon her sooner than she expected, and she nearly ran into it, catching herself just before impact. This was it. There was no turning back, not now. Not ever. She had made her decision, and she was going to see it through. She had to, before any form of a relationship with Georg was lost forever.

Hesitantly, but surely, she rose her hand to the door and rapped it quickly. There was a quick movement from behind the door, followed by faint foot steps. Maria held her breath, counting them. One...Two…Three…Four…Five. The door opened only half way, revealing the form of Liesl. Maria let out her breath, calmly.

"Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked, opening the door all the way, surprised to see the older woman so early in the day.

A small smile formed at the corners of Maria's mouth. "Hello Liesl."

The girl stepped aside, "Would you like to come in?"

Maria nodded, "Yes, I uh, was actually here to speak with your father," she said meekly. "Is he here?" she asked, taking a step forward. Liesl's shake of the head stopped her in her tracks.

"He went for a walk about a half and hour ago, towards the lake," she said, pointing in the distance.

"Oh…well, then, I suppose I should head that way, then, uh?" she said, making Liesl laugh slightly.

"It might help."

Maria smiled, "Thank you, Liesl. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Fraulein."

Liesl watched as her ex-governess walked towards the lake. She looked rather nervous. Her steps fast and slow at the same time. The usually carefree woman seemed to be walking with more than extreme caution, as if the ground would disappear from beneath her. With a shrug, Liesl closed the door, her mind only able to imagine what was about to happen.

* * *

The walk to the lake was taking an eternity. It was as if she were walking to her death. The sound of the twigs breaking beneath her feet with each step sounded like the beating of a drum in a band.

The closer she got the more her stomach twisted in knots. Her palms became clammy and the air around her seemed to disappear, making it hard to breathe. The thought of abandonment flew through her mind a thousand times a second, but her legs continued forward as if having a mind of their own.

They were forcing her to go on, making her doing whether she liked it or not.

Slowly the small lake came into view and with it, the silhouette of Georg. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed before his chest, as he stared out over the water. He didn't seem to be aware of her approaching figure, for he didn't move. It was as if he couldn't hear the small crunching of the twigs and dead leaves beneath her feet.

Maria approached him cautiously, as if he were a wild animal. When she was a few paces behind him, she stopped and stared at his back. After a minute of silence, she figured he had better make her presence known before he turned around and scared both of them. Sucking in all her pride she spoke.

"Hello," she said, meekly and quietly.

To anyone passing by they wouldn't have noticed it. They wouldn't have seen the small jump, as small as it was, at the sound of her voice. Or how he instantly tensed, upon realizing who the vice belonged to. But she did, she saw it all, she knew him too well not to.

He didn't say anything, but she knew she had his attention. "I--I was wondering if I could talk to you," she said, taking a step forward.

"About?" He asked, still not taking his gaze from the lake. His voice was filled with the impatient tone it held when she first met him those years ago.

"Well, about two things, really," she said, taking one last step. She was now even with him, her body turned to look at him.

He cast a sideways glance in her direction, before returning his gaze to the water. "And that would be?…"

"Well, for one, the other night."

"There are many nights, if you want to get anywhere I suggest you tell me which one you are talking about," he stated, quickly. Maria felt her blood surge at his sarcastic comment, but she quickly pushed it away. This was no time for her quick temper to flare.

"The night of the storm, I'm sure you remember," she bit back a little, despite herself.

At the mention of that night Georg's eyebrows rose. Slowly he turned to face her, pushing himself from the tree. His firm personage bearing over her slender one. A long, irritable sigh escaped his lips. "Fraulein, the other night in the car you made it quite clear that you didn't want to talk of that subject again. And if you want me respect that wish, I suggest you start by respecting it yourself."

It took every ounce of self control she had to ignore his last statement. "Yes, well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, the other night in the car," she paused, and he looked at her, waiting to hear her finish. "I was wrong," she finally said, softly, looking at the ground.

"You wrong? I never thought I would see the day."

Her head shot up. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I just never thought I would see the day that, you, Maria Madison would openly admit that you were wrong."

Maria's temper flared, but this time it was hard to suppress. "Well, I have, happy?" she shot, as calmly as she could. He shrugged nonchalantly, only giving more fuel to her rising anger. Taking as deep a breath as possible, she continued, "Now, can we please talk about why I came here?" There was a sentence she never thought she would say.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time at the moment, there's some paperwork I need to tend to," he said, beginning to walk away.

Maria stood, mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe him! Here she was, willing and ready to talk about 'what needed to be discussed,' as he so nicely put it, and he was walking away!

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped at his retreating form. He paused, but didn't turn around. "You wanted to talk about this, so here I am, willing and ready!"

"Well," he said calmly, turning to face her. "You weren't ready to talk about it the other night, when I was. And I'm not ready to talk about it now, when you are. If you'll excuse me." He nodded and turned again.

"What changed?!" she yelled. "The _other night_," the words rolled off her tongue with as much sarcasm as she could manage. "You were practically begging me to talk about it…" The minute the words left her mouth Maria knew she had chosen the wrong verbiage.

Georg paused. Never in his life did he beg for anything, nor had he ever been accused of it, and she knew that. He must have really hit a wrong chord to make her say it, but now, she had hit a nerve. He turned around and nearly ran into Maria, he hadn't heard her approach him. "Fraulein, I suggest that if you want this conversation to go any further, you calm down and get your facts straight. It was not _I _who was begging, but _you,_" he said calmly.

Georg was sure that if it were possible, steam would have flown from Maria's ears at that moment. He could see the anger flare like the flame of a match behind her eyes. "And I suggest, _Captain_, that if you want this conversation to go any further you refrain from treating me like one of your employees again," she shot at him, her irritation growing by the second.

Georg sighed irritably, again. Maria had to restrain from slapping him. "Fraulein, it is obvious that we aren't getting anywhere with this. Perhaps, like you stated more than once, we shouldn't have this conversation at all," he said.

"I told you I was wrong," she stated.

"After all, you made it_ quite_ clear that it was a mistake," he finished, acting as if he hadn't heard her interruption.

Maria had to suppress a scream of frustration, the irritated sound escaping her lips only louder than a whisper. "What is wrong with you?!" She finally exclaimed, her anger coming through in big burst. "I'm trying to tell you I was wrong! I'm trying to explain it all to you and you refuse to listen!" Georg stood still, watching her, his face showing no emotion. "You're acting like you used to when I first came to your villa!" She was rambling and yelling, but she'd had enough of his childish behavior. She took a step towards him and pushed him in the chest, "I knocked some sense into you then, don't make me do it again."

Georg didn't move, calmly he replied, looking her right in the eye. "It's like you say, 'Old habits are hard to break'"

"OH! Why I---I can't believe--" she couldn't even form a coherent thought. "Of all the insufferable--! And to think I came here to tell you--!" She pushed past him, leaving as fast as her furious body would take her. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"To tell me what?" His voice was dangerously calm, daring her to finish her sentence.

Maria turned around, faster than a tornado. "To tell you that I love you!" she yelled, the words flying from her mouth faster than she could comprehend them. The words echoed through the trees around them as her hand flew to her mouth, willing the words to go back.

The nature surrounding them seemed to freeze, watching them like one does a play to see what happens next.

No, that's definitely _not_ what she had come here to tell him. But the words were true, the truest words she had ever spoken. She hadn't wanted to say them yet, but there they were out and said. Perhaps it was for the better this way. For if she hadn't said them now, who knew if she ever would have.

Her hand stayed clutched to her mouth as she looked at Georg. His face was contorted in a look of complete surprise. Had she really just said what he thought he heard? Clearly she was, by the look of utter horror in her eyes.

Warily he took a step forward. "You--you what?"

Maria had never heard Georg stutter before, and hearing it now made her realize that he was just as anxious about this conversation as she was. Slowly she lowered her hand and sighed, looking at the ground. "I--I love you," she said, all thoughts of the fight that had just occurred vanishing. She looked up, curious of his reaction.

He was slowly walking towards her, and staring at her in the strangest of ways. It was as if he was unsure if she was really there or not. Like he were trying to figure out if all of this was a dream or real. Before she knew it, they were standing toe to toe, eyes locked.

"You do?" he asked, quietly.

She nodded, not breaking the eye contact. "It would be horribly unfair to say anything else."

Something happened in his eyes, it was as if they smiled. Two smiling eyes joining the one that was slowly spreading across his face. Tenderly, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before allowing his hand to linger on her cheek.

Maria's eyes closed at the contact. His hand was so warm and comforting. A tingling sensation coursed through her body as his breath lightly teased her ear, "I love you too," he whispered into her ear.

Maria slowly opened her eyes, more than surprised to hear him say it. She never thought she would hear him say those words. Words meant solely for her. But when her eyes met his again she knew he was telling the truth, she didn't even have to ask. It was all there.

Georg's eyes were searching hers. Asking permission to a question they both wanted, they both needed. She gave him an answer by gingerly standing on her toes, closing the small distance that remained between them.

The minute theirs lips met a passion that surprised both of them pulsed from their bodies, running between the connection they shared. Maria's arms slid their way around his neck as Georg's circled around her waist, both pulling the other closer. Both were more than taken aback the sudden fire filling their veins. It hadn't meant to be such an impassioned embrace, but it had quickly turned to one.

After what seemed like an eternity they reluctantly pulled away. Trying to get a hold of her breathing Maria lent her head against Georg's chest. "I love you," he whispered into her ear again, sending another chill through her body. His words created another want for contact to rise through her body. She had never expected that words spoken by the man holding her could have such a strong effect on not only her mind but her body.

"Say that again," she said, pulling away slightly and looking at him. "And I shall have no conviction left," she grinned mischievously.

Georg's eye brows rose in surprise at her comment before he let out a small laugh. "And to think you were going to be a nun," he said.

"Oh hush," she said, playfully hitting his arm. Their easy-going, lighthearted conversation easily came back, as if they hadn't fought at all.

They stood in silence for a moment, Maria carelessly leaning her head against his chest again. She felt him place a light kiss atop her head and she smiled.

"I am sorry, Georg," Maria finally said, quietly, looking back at him again. "For all those things I said," she explained, finally able to tell him what she had come to say in the first place. "I just…I was scared. Charlie hasn't even been gone a year and I thought I was being dishonorable to him." Her voice was quiet as if ashamed for her reason.

Georg quietly cursed himself. Of course. How had he not realized that that's what was bothering her. How could he have not seen it. He knew her better than that to not realize it. He should have known. After all, he had gone through the same thing, hadn't he? He felt like kicking himself. "Oh Maria," he said, placing his hand on her cheek once more. "I'm sorry too, I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," she said, teasingly before kissing him lightly. Georg smiled. "I suppose we're both too stubborn for our own good," she concluded.

Georg laughed, "Yes, I suppose we are," he said, removing his arms from her waist and removing hers from his shoulders. Affectionately, he held her hands in his.

Maria stood, staring at their entwined hands. Never in her life did she ever think she would be standing here. Never did she ever think she would hold his hand like this, or feel his lips softly on hers. It was like a dream. Yet, she knew it couldn't be. It was all real. For the first time in months Maria finally felt total peace and serenity engulf her.

"What now?" she asked, looking up at him. When she had come she hadn't known what to expect and hadn't planned on what to do after talking with him. And now that she had, she still didn't have any clue of what to do.

Georg laughed again as he began to guide them back towards the house. They stood close to one another, though they made no contact. The sudden lack of contact sent a rather odd sensation through Maria.

"Well," Georg finally spoke, "We could start by going out to dinner tonight, if you'd like."

Maria contorted her face in horror, "What, with you?" she paused, "I'd like that very much," she finished, smiling.

George smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back. "I'm glad to hear it. And then, we'll take it slow. Just one day at a time."

Maria smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're very welcome," he whispered back.

"I'll have to make sure Della can watch Petra," Maria thought, out loud.

"If not, I'm sure one of my lot here will be able to," Georg replied as they reached the inn.

In the distance church bells rang two o'clock.

"I should probably go," Maria said, turning so she was now facing Georg. He didn't remove his hand, but kept it lightly on her hip.

"I'll drive you."

Maria shook her head. "I have Rupert's car," she said, motioning to the other side of the house where the car sat. "Plus, I promised Della I would pick Etta up from a friend's house."

"Then I'll walk you to your car," he said.

Maria shook her head again, "You'll do no such thing, it would be really pointless for you to. I'll be alright, it's not that far of a walk," she said.

Georg sighed, but smiled none-the-less. "Alright, but don't expect me to abide by those wishes any longer," he said, making Maria laugh. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

Maria nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Call if you need Liesl to watch Petra."

"I will. I'll see you tonight," she said, stepping forward and kissing him on the cheek, once more.

With a smile, Maria quickly pulled away and made way for the car, giddier than a school girl and not feeling the ground beneath her feet. Cloud nine was a wonderful place to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Those of you who have read my previous SOM fics know that they usually end when Maria and the Captain get together…BUT…I've decided to venture further into their relationship this time…I've got many a more tricks up my sleeve…so we are far from done!

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!**

I won't be updating again for at least a week, probably more. I'm going out of town on Spring Tour for my high school band and will have no access to a computer. But I might be able to do some writing on the bus…but I really can't say when I'll update again…

Until next time!  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Reality

**Disclaimer: **As I try to write this chapter I realized that I don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Since I've taken so long to update I'm not going to say anything and get right now with the story.

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Four: Reality**

What is reality? Scientific proof? What we are told by our teachers? Our parents? Our friends? Does our world make it? Perhaps it is what we know, or don't know. Or perhaps it is what we ourselves make it to be.

* * *

Georg stood still for minutes after Maria's car had vanished from sight, simply staring. He couldn't really describe what had just happened. He didn't know if he could if he tried. Did it really happen? Or was it merely a dream? No, it must have been real. It had to have been real. There was no other way to describe it as anything but reality. His dreams never could have begun to imagine that…

He shook his head, laughing at himself quietly as he walked back towards the house. Had he really been reduced to a wandering schoolboy in love for the first time…all over again? Only She could have reduced him to such a state. A goofy smile that Georg couldn't control spread across his face as he thought of the night he would be spending with Maria as he carefully opened the door to the house.

The sight before him, however, made the smile fade as the reality of what happened became, well, reality. Before him were his seven children, all working together to fix lunch for the extensive three guests they had staying at the inn. In all that had happened over the past weeks, Georg had yet to realize that if anything truly did happen between himself and Maria, he would have to tell the children—something he was not quite sure how to do. Telling the children about Elsa had been easy enough; they hadn't met her or known her and he had hardly treated them as his own children. But now, Maria was a different story. She was, simply put, Maria.

As he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him all eyes went to him, smiling. "Hello Father," Gretl said, who was sitting closest to him. Georg returned the smile and bent forward placing a small kiss on the top of the girls head.

"Hello, darling," he replied, sitting in the last remaining empty chair at the table.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as the family continued their work, each content with the presence of the others. Georg looked from child to child. They really were hardly children anymore. And they deserved to know the truth, though they would have figured it out in a mere few hours when he left for dinner. So, better sooner than later…right?

"Children," he spoke, standing, feeling more comfortable in doing so. "There's something I should tell you."

Everything stopped and seven pairs of eyes looked to him. "What is it, Father?" Friedrich asked, concern stretching his face as well as his siblings.

Georg sighed and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Lord, this was awkward. But of course it would be. Telling your children you were going to start a relationship with someone wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence, especially when that someone was their former governess and his former employee.

"Well, I won't be home for dinner tonight; I'm going out," he started lamely, trying to ease his way into the conversation; something told him that being blunt wasn't exactly the best thing to do. His children let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Liesl eyed her father before returning to chopping the carrots she had been working on. He seemed nervous, and going to dinner could hardly be the cause. "Will you be meeting with a friend, Father?" she asked, off handedly, trying to uncover what would bring her father to the state he was in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Georg said, leaning against the counter to try and be comfortable—easier said than done.

"Who?" Liesl asked, still focused on the carrots before her.

Georg took in a deep breath. "Maria," he breathed out. His voice was slightly meek, despite his best efforts to keep it strong.

Liesl's knife froze mid air as the air in the kitchen seemed to thin. Her mind immediately raced back to half an hour before when Maria had knocked on the kitchen door, asking timidly for her father. Then it quickly jumped to the conversation she had had with Jeremy last night. Could he have been right? Could there really be something more to her father's relationship with her ex-governess? Liesl slowly turned to face her Father, noting that her sibling's faces held the same questioning glance hers surely did.

"Just the two of you?" Louisa spoke before Liesl could muster the words.

Georg shifted, uncomfortably. This really was harder than he thought. "Yes."

Liesl finally found her voice. "Like, like a-a--" Though she never finished the word hanging in the air, all occupants of the room were well aware of it.

"Yes."

Silence.

"That's wonderful, Father," Friedrich finally said, breaking the undeniable tension of the room. His voice, however, held a bit of uncertainty that didn't reach the smile on his face.

"Yes, we hope you have a good time," Liesl added, having a feeling this situation was as awkward for her father as it was for herself and her siblings.

Georg smiled. "Yes, I'm sure we will, now if you'll excuse me, I still have a pile of paperwork to sort through," he said, walking from the room. He was followed by silence, though he didn't mind. He knew the news would catch them off guard, and it had. They were just in shock and he knew it. But awkward didn't even begin to describe it.

* * *

Maria turned the car off with a swift click, humming to herself as she and Etta got out of the car. Feeling more than giddy she reached into her purse, looking for her house keys that she had so haphazardly thrown in the small bag. With a frustrated huff and a stamp of the foot she set her purse on the car, using both hands to dig through it now, oblivious to Etta's curious stare as she made her way to the older woman. A few happy notes escaped her lips as her hand came into contact with the metal objects and she triumphantly pulled them out of the bag.

She turned to make her way to the door when she saw her eleven-year-old sister-in-law staring at her with the most peculiar of expressions.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Maria asked, putting her arm around the younger girl and leading her towards the door.

"Are you alright, Maria?" Etta asked after a moment.

Maria smiled. "Well, yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just. You seem well, really…uh…happy…"

Maria laughed. "Is that so wrong?" she asked reaching the door and turning towards the girl.

Etta smiled. "Well, no. But you're just really, really, really happy."

Maria's smile widened at the girl's keen sense of what was going on around her. Or was it that Maria was just an easy person to read? Before she could respond, however, the door was thrown open revealing a rather impatient looking Della.

"Hello mother!" Etta said, giving her mother a hug.

"Hello darling, did you have fun?" Etta nodded in enthusiasm. "Good, you can tell me all about it after you put your things away, off you go."

"Yes, mother!" Etta replied, running up the stairs to her room, the small bag she had had slung over her shoulder now hanging limp in her hand.

Maria watched Etta run up the stairs, laughing harder at the sight than she probably should have, but she couldn't help it. The sky was bluer, the air was fresher, the grass was greener, the sun brighter, and the funny things—well, funnier.

Della eyed the younger woman up and down from head to toe. Her posture was back, the light in her eyes was shining brightly, her smile now held its usual spark. "I expect he'll be here at eight?" she said, before Maria could open her mouth.

Maria turned her attention to Della, surprised she could make such a comment without hearing what Maria had to say, but then not surprised at all. "Seven," Maria replied with a smile.

* * *

At 6:30 Maria sat in the parlor, bouncing Petra on her lap and making funny noises, earning a fit of giggles from her daughter. Being the paranoid wreck that she was, Maria had begun to panic at about five. She didn't really know what she was panicking about—she just was. It was all so unreal, yet the most real thing she could ever think of.

She had spent so many days dreaming of this night. Spent so many nights that summer awake in bed, knowing he was across the house. Her heart fluttering when he was near, and not knowing why. Her breath catching when his eyes met hers, and not being able to do anything about it. But now…now…

There were no strings. There was no wall. Nothing was holding her back. She was free. Emancipated, so to speak. There were no boundaries keeping her in place and it was oddly comforting and frightening at the same time.

It was as if the past five or so years of her life had been a dream, that she had been living in an unreal world where her wildest thoughts and imaginations got her through the harsh reality that surrounded her. But then one day she woke from her dream to realize that it was actually reality.

A laugh escaped her lips at her ridiculous thinking—or was it from the laughing child she held in her arms? She couldn't tell.

For once in a long while Maria finally felt peaceful and happy. She loved being able to finally breathe, finally having some burden off her shoulders. It was simply lovely.

She had spent all day fantasizing about what would happen tonight and where Georg was taking her. Some of those fantasies, though she hated to admit it, made her cheeks turn a bright shade of red and she had to shake her head a few times to get the thoughts from her mind. So it was of no surprise that as seven rolled near nerves began to take hold. Everything had to be perfect, beginning with herself.

At five she bathed, taking a nice, long, relaxing shower. After her shower she took her sweet time applying a small amount of make-up and doing her hair, even though it still wasn't long enough to really do anything with.

When she was satisfied with herself she slipped into the yellow dress Georg and the children had given her for her birthday, hoping it would be satisfactory to wherever they went.

With a nod of approval, she grabbed her small purse off her bed, grabbed Petra (who had been quietly sitting in the room, watching her mother with an innocent interest before finding her own toes much more entertaining), and made way for the door, only to catch sight of the clock and see that it was only 6:15.

She sighed; forty-five minutes left and yet it felt like he would be at the door any second. Her nerves doubled and the room pressed in. Needing to calm herself Maria had retreated to the parlor to spend some time alone with her daughter.

So there she sat, silently waiting, feeling loads better than she had before. Maria was always marveled at the fact that Petra , small, innocent Petra , who couldn't speak a word, could calm her like no one else could. Perhaps children not only sought comfort in their mothers, but all mothers could find that comfort in their children. Maria sighed; she still had a lot to learn.

A noise from the doorway caught Maria's attention and she looked to see Etta coming into the room. "Maria! You look so pretty!" the little girl exclaimed, hurriedly runningover the couch and sitting next to Maria.

"Thank you, Etta," Maria said with a smile. Petra squirmed in Maria's grasp, reaching over to her aunt. Etta happily took the baby into her arms, bouncing her like Maria had been.

"But why are you so dressed up?" Etta asked, looking towards Maria.

Maria froze. In her state of joy she had forgotten to tell Etta about what had happened, and she probably should have told her first. Even though Etta was still a child, she was first and foremost Charlie's sister. If anyone deserved to know, it was Etta, right? But how to tell her? What to tell her? She was only a child!

"Well," Maria started slowly, "I won't be joining you for dinner tonight; I'm going out with someone."

"Oh," Etta nodded in understanding. "With who?" She asked after a moment. A sly smile appeared on the little girl's face and Maria couldn't quite place it. When Etta smiled like that Maria always noted that she looked older than she was.

"Um, well, Georg."

"But why would you go to dinner with just him?" Etta asked, innocently.

Maria took a deep breath. "Well, I--uh…um.."

Before Maria could answer, Etta began to laugh with uncontrolled mirth. Maria paused in her mumbling and stared at the girl, more than confused. "I'm sorry, Father, I couldn't help it!" Etta exclaimed between giggles, looking towards the door. Maria turned and noticed for the first time that Della and Rupert were both standing in the doorway, half hidden.

The two adults laughed and walked into the room. "Wha-?" Maria asked, looking from each person to the other.

"Mother already told me where you are going," Etta explained after her laughter died. "And Father told me to come give you a hard time."

"I did no such thing," Rupert said, sitting down, a wicked smile on his face.

"Trust you to send your daughter to do your dirty work," Maria said, joining in the laughter. As the last word left Maria's mouth the door bell rang defiantly through the house.

Maria froze, her mouth going dry. "Well, I suppose that's for me," she said, surprised the words could even form.

Della smiled. "Have fun," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Maria nodded as she stood, "I'll be back later…er…bye," she said awkwardly, before placing a kiss on Petra 's head.

If her family responded Maria never heard it. Her pulse rate quickened with each step towards the door. She was sure she was sweating and her breathing came in short gasps. Oh this was ridiculous. How could she be so nervous? It was Georg. Just Georg.

She let out a long breath and felt her nerves lessen.

Georg.

With a smile, Maria opened the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok! I know not exactly the chapter you all were looking for…BUT! The actual date itself is going to be a long enough so I would have made it it's own chapter anyways so I figured why not now. And this gives me more time to make the date just like I want it. And I wanted to give you all at least something, since I haven't updated in so long.

I don't know when I'll update again. Graduation is approaching fast and I've got a lot going on. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!!

**Thanks for all your support and reviews!**

Until next time,  
Your Humble Author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Perfect

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, still don't own The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **It's been long enough…here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Five: Perfect**

What is perfect? Who is perfect? It is said that there is no such thing. But is there? The epitome of what one wants, needs? Why is there perfect? Perhaps it is something made up. Something we have termed to strive for. Or perhaps it is simply what we see. A wise man said "beauty is in the eye of the beholder". But, maybe, just maybe, the definition of perfect is what truly lies in the beholder

* * *

Dusk created a bright glow over the land, making the shadows even darker and the sky red. A light breeze blew through the air. Clouds sat in the far horizon, threatening to bring rain before sunrise the next day.

"So where are we going?" Maria asked as Georg started the car. He turned to look at her quickly, flashing a smile, before moving the car forward.

"What if I don't tell you?" he asked, his smile turning to a smirk.

Maria smirked as well, "Then I'll just have to do something unthinkable."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Georg asked, shooting her a sideways glance.

Maria's smile widened. "I don't know; I'll tell you when I think of it."

Georg laughed heartily as they rounded a corner but gave no answer; instead, he began to hum an improvised tune. Maria eyed him.

The two fell into a silence. Maria fidgeted slightly. Despite her hopes, she had known that tonight could potentially be awkward and this silence was. After all, first dates usually were, weren't they? But she couldn't let it get too awkward – she just couldn't. She had been waiting too long for this, and so had he. Tonight had to be perfect. After everything they had gone through it had to be perfect. They deserved it to be perfect.

So to break the awkward silence Maria did the only thing she could do in such times. She talked.

"Are you really not going to tell me?"

Georg opened his mouth to reply, but before a word could come out the car began to slow, despite the presence of his foot on the gas pedal. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath as he pulled the car off to the side of the road.

"Georg?" Maria asked. "Don't tell me we're already here," she joked, looking to her right and seeing nothing but an empty field.

Georg laughed despite the uneasy feeling growing in him. "Unfortunately not. Looks like we we're lucky enough to encounter car problems tonight."

Maria's face fell, her heart sinking slightly. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll see if I can get it fixed," he said, leaning over and placing a small kiss upon her cheek before getting out of the car to check the problem.

Maria sat. Of all nights, why did it have to be this one? Days, weeks, months, years of anticipation for this night to arrive and this, _this_ had to happen? They hadn't even reached the restaurant and already things were turning out bad? Bad, when it was supposed to be perfect.

Maria sighed. Was this some kind of sign? A bad omen? A signal that they shouldn't do this? She shook her head, knowing she was becoming overly paranoid and reading into the matter. It was just a minor set back. Cars are cars; they break down, simple as that. Yes. With a nod Maria got out of the car to stand with Georg.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked, peering over Georg's shoulder.

Georg sighed but didn't turn to face Maria. Of all the things to break down on all nights to do so it had to be this blasted car on _this_ night. Georg prided himself in being a handyman. He was able to fix any problem there was at the lodge. But he had never been mechanically inclined. It wasn't a skill a baron needed to know. He had always had others to fix the problem for him. And it was easier to take the car to a mechanic to fix than it was to waste his time to learn how when he could be doing other, more important, things.

But now, standing with Maria behind him waiting so they could continue on, he wished he had taken the time. For now it felt very, very important.

"Georg?"

He turned, "I can't really tell," he said, trying not to show his lack of knowledge. "It's…" He cleared his throat. "Hard to."

Maria rose her brow at his sudden strange behavior. "Hard to?"

"Yes, hard to." Georg replied lamely, certain a slight blush was covering his face.

A small smirk played at Maria's lips. "Georg, do you know anything about cars?" she asked innocently. If there was one thing she could do it was to read Georg easier than a book.

Georg's small blush deepened, "I know some," he paused, "Just not enough," he finished lamely, feeling like an idiot.

Maria smiled at his flustered and embarrassed state. "Why Captain, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are blushing," she teased.

Georg felt his face heat before a smirk crossed his face. "Then I should be careful, I might turn into you," he said, casually.

"Me?"

"Hm? Oh yes, more often than not you're hiding behind a blush," he stated, turning the tables.

Maria blushed and she inwardly cursed herself. "I do not!"

Georg laughed loudly. "My dear Fraulein, more often than not you're redder than a tomato."

Maria blushed even more, "I--I---but--" She couldn't think of a good enough comeback. She hated when she lost their bantering matches.

Georg patted her cheek lightly. "It's endearing."

She hit his arm playfully. "Oh hush," was all she could say. "So what do we do now?" she asked, taking all focus off of her now-red face.

Georg took in their bearings. "Well, we're about two blocks away from the restaurant. We could lock up the car and leave it hear and come back for it after dinner. Hopefully it will start up again."

Maria nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." The two began to walk. "So you and cars, huh?" Maria asked after a few steps.

"You're never going to give that up, are you?"

Maria laughed. "Why Georg, have you learned nothing about me these past years?"

"Sadly yes," Georg said straightly.

Maria smacked his arm. "I resent that," she said, making Georg break and laugh.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. They were close; Maria could feel the heat radiating off of Georg's body, yet they weren't touching. She had expected him to offer her his arm as they continued on, like he normally would have, but he did no such thing. She was becoming restless with the lack of contact. It was as if she were being teased, close but not close enough. She shot him a sideways glance.

Maria smiled. For once, this calm, collected sea captain looked nervous. In all her time spent with Georg she had never seen him look like he did now. She would have thought that if she ever caught him in such a state she would be disconcerted. But she wasn't. She was calmed, as if some of the butterflies in her stomach subsided. He was just as nervously happy about this as she was. They were in this together, why was it that she kept forgetting such a fact? A wave of calm washed over her.

Now to her current predicament.

All she had to do was take the initiative. Just slip her arm under his. It was simple. Her hand twitched as she went to do so, but it didn't move any farther. She couldn't. Maria had never been one to be so bold romantically, even if it was such a simple gesture. She sighed. She just couldn't bring herself to initiate the contact, unless of course it was an accident.

Maria's eyes lit up at the idea. Yes, an accident. It was a simple enough task. All she had to do was trip and then grab onto his arm to keep herself from falling. She smiled, determined. She just wouldn't let go. Yes, it was perfect.

With a deep breath Maria made her right foot hit the back of her left, she stumbled, grabbing hold of Georg's arm. He stopped and turned, helping to steady her. "Oops," Maria said, eyes growing wide.

Georg looked at her expression before a small graced his lips. "Subtle."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Maria replied as they began to walk again, her arm latched with his, a smile threatening to give her away. It did.

Georg laughed. "Why my dear Fraulein, I never--"

Georg never finished his sentence as Maria tumbled to the ground, her foot hitting a rather large rock that neither had seen.

"Maria!" Georg bent down to her, "Are you alright?"

Maria laughed lightly. "Yes, I just scratched my hand and knee," she said, taking note of the pain throbbing in her right hand and left knee. She looked at both to see red, a large scratches covered in dirt.

"Tut tut," Georg said, extending his hand to help her stand, entwining their fingers once she was up right. "We'll get you cleaned up at the restaurant."

The two laughed lightly as they began to walk, hand-in-hand, Maria limping slightly. At least she had gotten what she wanted.

* * *

The couple reached the restaurant without any further injuries and were seated in a booth in the back corner of the room immediately. Georg requested bandages and a couple of damp towels to clean up Maria, which the hostess brought quickly.

Georg took one cloth and handed the other to Maria, "You clean up your knee; I'll take care of your hand." Had he been idealistic Georg would have gladly tended to Maria's knee, but alas modesty was a virtue.

"Georg, really, I can do it myself. I'll just go to the--"

Georg smiled. "Oh quit talking and accept the help," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek with a small laugh.

Maria gave in and began to tend to her knee and mutter about how she wasn't a child and needn't be treated like one, when she became acutely aware of the way Georg was rubbing and cleaning her hand. The cloth was cold, damp with water, but she could feel the heat of Georg's hand through the cloth, moving in small, soft circles as his other hand held onto her wrist keeping her hand from moving. Up, down, left, right. More pressure, now a little less. Maria began to feel her neck moving slightly in the motion of his hand. It was mesmerizing.

A small gasp left her lips as a sudden gust of air was being blown onto the cut. She turned slightly to see Georg blowing on the, now, wet wound. A shutter ran up her spine and she instinctively moved closer to him. It was so…so…she couldn't even formulate a word. She felt something light within her. A sudden fire, only capable of being put out by Georg's cool breath.

Her left leg jerked as she had half the mind to tell him to give the same treatment to the abrasion on her knee. Her breaths became shallow. She suddenly felt…needy. She…wanted. The fire kept building. Her heart was racing, and she was certain civilians outside would be able to hear it.

"Better?" a voice said nearby, bringing Maria back to reality. She turned to see Georg staring at her intently, only adding to the flame. It was a wild fire, spreading fast. Any longer and she was certain she wouldn't be able to put it out. He was finished, the bandage placed delicately on her palm.

She gulped and nodded, unable to do anything else, her eyes locking with him. When she had to fight herself to suppress a moan she finally looked away, a blush spreading from ear to ear. She busily turned her attention back to her knee, furiously cleaning it up. She clenched her teeth as a shot of pain ran up her leg.

"Are you alright?" Georg asked, compassionately. Maria nearly melted at the tone of his voice.

"Peachy!" She squeaked, quickly, his voice echoing through her soul.

Georg went to reply, but the waiter arrived asking what they wanted to drink. With one more curious glance at Maria, Georg turned his attention to the man.

Maria sighed in relief, placing a bandage on her knee. Thankful, for once, that waiters always had the worst timing.

* * *

After Maria got over her small case of want the two fell back into their usual ease of conversation, talking of anything that came to mind. The found amusement in a couple sitting nearby, both certain that the man was going to propose, due to his constant fidgeting and the fact that his hand would occasionally fly to his pocket.

"More wine?" Georg asked, noting Maria's almost empty glass.

"Why Georg, are you trying to get me inebriated?" she asked, holding her hand over the glass.

"And if I am?" He smiled coyly.

Maria shrugged. "Just so long as we're on the same page," she said playfully, handing over the glass to be filled.

"Your dinner," the waiter announced. "The chicken for the lady."

"Thank you," Maria smiled kindly as they dish was placed before her.

"And the fettuccini for the gentlemen."

Georg nodded his thanks as the plate was placed in front of him.

"If you need anything else just let me know." With a forced smile the man disappeared.

Georg and Maria turned to each other. "How about the right food," Georg said, rolling his eyes.

Maria laughed. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. Here." She picked up the plate before her handing it to Georg as he did the same with his plate. Both smiled as they got their respective meals.

As Georg was placing the chicken before himself he accidentally hit his wine glass, sending the contents into his lap. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

Maria gasped and grabbed her napkin, instinctively going to help clean the mess when it dawned on her where the wine had spilled. Sheepishly she handed him the napkin. Georg chuckled lightly, "Thank you, but I think I should probably go clean up in the rest room," he said, setting the napkin on the table. "I'll be right back." With a kiss on Maria's cheek he was gone.

Maria watched Georg disappear. Once he was out of sight she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She was positive that over the past two hours her face had become a permanent shade of red, the napkin incident cementing the color.

What was happening to her? She knew Georg had an affect on her, but this was getting ridiculous. It was like she was acting before she processed what was happening. Aware of nothing and everything at the same time. Was it the result of her feelings finally being in the open? Now she had nothing to hold back? She was finally free?

She giggled. She was even more restricted than she was before, so to speak. Hiding was easy, but self restraint was just hard. Her giggles strengthened at her own musings. She felt outlandish and giddy and ashamed and overjoyed all at the same time. She had forgotten what it was like to be in love. Sighing, she relaxed into the seat, her head resting against the top. Her eyes closed lazily. She had forgotten how it was wonderful.

"Falling asleep? Do I bore you?" Georg asked, sitting down again.

Maria opened her eyes, but didn't move. A goofy grin ran across her features.

"What?" Georg asked, amused.

Maria shrugged, sitting up. "Nothing, just happy I guess."

Georg smiled. "Me too," he said, taking her hand in his own. Warmth spread between them. "Now let's eat before the food gets too cold."

"Yes lets."

"You could have started without me, you know."

Maria shrugged as she took her first bite. "It's alright. Besides, I guess I got sidetracked."

Georg laughed. "Oh? How?"

"Thinking."

"Of?" Georg asked before taking a bite of chicken, some sauce staying on his chin.

Maria reached over and wiped away the sauce with her napkin before smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Georg raised an eyebrow and picked up his empty glass in mock toast. "Cheeky."

* * *

With dinner settling in their stomachs Maria and Georg sat in a comfortable silence, hands entwined. Georg drew lazy circles on the top of Maria's hand and over her knuckles. Music began to fill the still air as a small band began to play, couples making their way to the dance floor.

Georg tilted his head towards the floor. "Do you think we'd be able to finally finish a dance?"

Maria smiled and laughed. "I think we could give it a try."

The two walked hand in hand, easily moving together with the music. The first song was slow. They swayed together, Maria resting her head gingerly on Georg's shoulder. She could feel his heart beating against her chest. His pulse flowed through her, the final void being filled. She closed her eyes, having never felt this content in such a long time. It amazed her how the simple act of dancing with this man could make her so at ease. Had it been this comforting the first couple of times? Had she never noticed before? Or had she simply chosen to ignore it? It didn't matter now or ever. Now it was wonderful and it always would be.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Georg's deep voice whispered in her ear.

Maria smiled into his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, not even sure if he was able to hear her.

Before she knew it and much to her dismay, Maria was being pulled back as the music began to pick up. She laughed as they did a fast step of sorts, Georg twirling her around every opportunity he got.

"You're going to make me dizzy," she said, trying to decide if it was easier to laugh or breathe.

"You know it's fun," he said, twirling her again.

When she came back in Maria found herself flush against Georg, her hands and forearms resting on his chest. They were close, and she was certain that any sudden movement would cause their noses to touch. She could feel his breath hitting her lips, sending a chill down her spine.

"Well, maybe just a little," she replied in a breath.

She was oblivious to the world around them, only able to focus on his eyes, only faintly aware of the couples dancing wildly and dangerously close to them. It wasn't until she felt Georg's body being thrust into her did she realize what had happened.

Georg stumbled forward as the couple caught him off guard and ran into him, sending his entire weight towards Maria. He tried to catch his balance and keep Maria steady at the same time, but it didn't work. Maria slipped from his grasp, tumbling backwards and landing on the ground with a loud "Oomph" right in front of a waitress making her way to a table. The woman halted, just barely keeping herself from tripping over Maria, but the cake on her tray continued, sending it tumbling forward. Maria closed her eyes as she felt the restaurants finest chocolaty desert land on her chest then tumble down to her stomach.

The entire place froze; all eyes were on Maria on the ground, who had her eyes tightly shut. Georg quickly bent down, grabbing her hand. "Maria, are you alright?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Maria opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "I don't think we're ever going to be able to finish that dance."

* * *

Minutes later Maria emerged from the bathroom. The large quantity of the cake was removed, but the entire front of her yellow dress was covered in a dark chocolate stain. Georg bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as they made their way outside. Both had agreed that it was time to go home after the final cake incident.

Maria eyed him as they stepped into the night air. The clouds that had been in the distance when they left earlier were now hovering above the town, making the air cooler. "Go ahead, laugh, I can tell you want to," she said in a mock bitter tone.

Georg let out a chuckle. "Look at it this way," he said, his laughing coming stronger with each word. "At least it can't get any worse."

The minute the words were out of his mouth a loud clash of thunder rang through the sky, silencing his laughter, as rain began to fall.

Maria took in a deep, steadying breath, and turned towards Georg, narrowing her brow. "Of all things you could have said, it had to be that."

* * *

The two quickly walked the couple of blocks back to the parked car in the rain, both thanking the heavens that it wasn't pouring; they could handle the light sprinkle. They got to the vehicle and Georg opened the door for Maria, ushering her inside before quickly making way to the driver's seat.

Silence filled the air after Georg closed his door; both sat staring at the steering wheel.

"Do you think it will start?" Maria whispered as if scared the car could hear her.

"I hope so," Georg replied before sticking the key in the ignition and turning.

Nothing.

Georg tried again, only the receive the same result. Maria hit the dashboard. The minute her hand left it, the rain began to fall in sheets. Both sighed, exasperated in their respective seats.

"We have three options," Georg spoke. Maria slowly turned her head towards him. "One, we can run back to the hotel and call someone to get us. Two, we can make a quick run back to your house and go from there. And three, we can sit in here and wait for the storm to pass."

Maria sighed. "Let's go back to my house," she stated, blushing immediately. "We can get Rupert's car and I'll drive you home," she added hastily. Georg looked to her and offered a comforting smile. "I don't want to have to worry Liesl or Rupert to come and get us and we can't just wait here, the storm could last all night."

Georg laughed. "Sure you won't mind getting a little wet?"

"A little? Georg, we're going to get soaked."

"And you don't mind?"

Maria shrugged. "It might be fun. When was the last time you took a stroll in the rain? Besides, maybe the rain will help this lovely stain," she said, motioning to her front.

Georg could only respond with laughter.

* * *

The two were walking in a comfortable silence, though neither were in the mood to talk. Things kept going from bad to worse. It felt like if they spoke, something else would happen and Maria wasn't certain she could take any more.

A gust of wind picked up and she huddled close to Georg, clinging to his arm, seeking warmth. Her light summer dress was proving to be a very bad idea to have worn.

"Cold?" he asked, looking down at her.

Maria only nodded in response.

"Here," Georg said stepping away from her slightly. "Take my coat."

Maria laughed loudly. "Georg, your coat is as soaked as I am."

Georg waved her off. "Just take it, it might help," he said, placing it around her shoulders, before slipping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

Maria would have protested again, but once the jacket was around her she did feel warmth engulf her, though she wasn't sure it was from the actual jacket itself. She was suddenly hit was the smell of cedar wood and burning embers. She smiled, the jacket smelled of Georg. Her senses relaxed as the aroma filled her. The warm feeling started in her stomach and spread, branching all the way to her fingers. She sighed and leaned into Georg, closing her eyes and letting him guide her.

Five minutes later they stood outside the Madison household, facing each other, both keenly aware of what they needed to do next, but neither moving.

"Why don't you go up and change before you drive me back. Can't have you get sick," Georg said, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them.

Maria smiled appreciatively and nodded. "You can wait in the entry, can't have you getting sick, either."

Their eyes locked and neither could look away. Maria could hear a pounding. Was it her heart or the rain? Both perhaps? Neither? The look she saw in Georg's eyes was enough to make her melt. And she was certain that she was.

The rain began to fall harder, causing Maria to shudder again, and make her realize that they were still standing in the rain. She turned to open the door but was stopped when Georg's hand reached for it.

"Wait," he whispered, pulling her close and lightly pressing his lips to her.

Yes, she had to be melting. Her legs gave way and she quickly threw her arms around his neck to keep from falling. His hands went to her waist, protectively holding her to him. Maria was certain that each time he held her they became closer and closer together. She wasn't sure where his body ended and hers began. It seemed like the rain was falling even faster, but Maria wasn't sure if it was true or not. She could feel the water trying to pry itself between their two bodies as they melded, the kiss becoming more passionate with each movement.

The wind picked up, pushing against her back, forcing her to move closer. Then the direction shifted and it tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't move. She only tightened her grip, running her fingers through this short hair.

The storm was trying to win and she was going to make sure it wouldn't.

After a moment they pulled apart, gasping for air, resting their foreheads against each others. "Oh how horribly cliché of us," Maria whispered, the words coming out in short breaths.

Georg laughed, but was quickly silenced as Maria reconnected their lips.

* * *

Maria took a shaky breath as she opened her bedroom door, Georg waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Her entire body was shaking, and she knew it wasn't from being cold. She felt hot, her face red, but her skin tingling with cold.

She carefully made her way into the room, automatically going straight to Petra 's crib. The girl was sleeping, her blanket tangled at her feet, one hand holding onto her stuffed toy duck. Maria smiled and immediately felt her body calming. Carefully, as to not wake her daughter or get her wet, Maria pulled the blanket up higher, covering her little body.

She stood for a while just watching her sleeping child until she noted that her fingers were beginning to tremble and turn blue. Leaning over the side of the crib, she placed a light kiss on Petra 's forehead and went to change.

Maria pulled a new dress out of the closet. She shrugged Georg's coat off, laying it over the chair that sat in the corner of the room. She wished she had another shirt to give him to change into. She would have gone to ask Rupert to lend a shirt to Georg, but not only would that have been more embarrassing than anything that happened previously that night, combined, she didn't want to disturb them. There was no doubt in her mind that Rupert and Della were either sleeping, or relaxing and reading in bed. She needn't disturb them at all.

She sighed as she changed, relieved when the warm, dry dress made contact with her skin. If only she had something she could lend Georg. It wasn't as if she just had men's clothing hanging in her closet.

Maria froze as she finished buttoning up her dress and slowly turned back to the closet, as if scared of it. Tentatively she walked forward and opened the door all the way. She bent and pulled out an old tattered box that had been sitting in the back corner. After wiping the dust off she slowly opened the container.

Her hand ran softly over the fabric of some of Charlie's old items of clothing she hadn't had the heart to get rid of before. Carefully she pulled out the shirt that sat on top. It was white, his favorite. He had had more white shirts than Maria would have cared for. She always gave him a hard time about how boring they made him look and he would quickly respond that that's what he had her for; to distract people from his obviously bland taste. She never knew if she should have taken it as a compliment or not.

She smiled and hugged the material to her chest. It was easy. All she had to do was let Georg borrow the shirt for tonight. Simple. But was it? It was odd giving your dead husband's old shirt to the man you were currently in love with. Hardly something any normal person would do. But, Maria knew, she was anything but normal.

She had finally accepted it hadn't she? Finally let herself succumb to her feelings for Georg? Finally acknowledging her life without Charlie. This would merely be the last step to…to…to what? Recovery? Handing over this shirt would make it that much more real, for as she thought about it, tonight did feel like a dream. Letting Georg simply borrow this shirt would be that finally step to letting go.

But as she sat on her bed, cradling Charlie's shirt to her chest, Maria wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

* * *

"Maria? Are you alright?" Georg asked, rushing to her side as she approached. She held her head down, staring at her feet. She nodded.

"Yes," she paused. Georg put his on her shoulder and rubbed, feeling her relax instantly. She looked up, her eyes instantly meeting his. Georg looked at her in shock. It looked as if she were fighting herself over some matter. He could see conflict behind her bright blue eyes, but wasn't sure what, exactly. Maria took in his loving gaze and felt herself gain a little bit of confidence.

"Here," she said, holding up Charlie's shirt, which Georg took notice to for the first time. "It was Charlie's; I figure you might want to change into it so you didn't get cold."

Realization hit Georg and rendered him speechless. That explained it all. "Maria…I--I--you don't have to. I'm fine, really."

She shook her head. "No, I want you to put it on. I'll wait for you."

Georg didn't move, he just kept his eyes trained on Maria.

"Please?" she almost begged, her eyes searching his. Asking him to take the shirt.

He nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back." Placing a kiss on her soft blonde hair, he grabbed the shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

Maria turned her back to him as he walked away, fighting the tears to stay inside. She refused to let herself cry. She couldn't. Not tonight. It would be unfair to Georg to get herself all worked up over this matter again. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't.

Quicker than she thought she felt his presence behind her again, knowing he was near without looking. The tears slowly began to fall, despite her efforts, when he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body shook. She was only slightly aware of being turned around and pulled into an embrace, her head buried in his chest as the tears fell.

"I'm so proud of you," Georg whispered into her ear. She nodded into his chest. He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I love you," he said, making sure she understood just how much he did so.

Maria smiled through her tears. "I love you too," she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb over his soft skin. "We should probably get you home," she hiccupped after a moment, her tears slowly subsiding.

Georg only nodded. Maria stepped back to open the door when she took in his full appearance and suddenly doubled over, the tears falling faster. Georg was at her side in an instant. "Maria?" he questioned rubbing her back. Her face was beet red and her tears were coming in stronger waves and she was – laughing?

Maria gasped loudly and grabbed Georg's shoulder for support. She turned her head, saw his shocked expression, and her laughter doubled.

"Wha--what's so…er--funny?" Georg asked, bemused.

Maria gasped and tried to speak, moving her arm in a circle before herself, trying to pull the words out over her giggles and tears. After a minute she calmed, standing up straighter. Georg's expression had changed and he now looked highly amused. "Well?" he asked.

Maria smiled brightly and wiped her face dry. "It's just, the shirt. It's too--too-small!" she said, laughing once more.

Georg looked down. She was right. The shirt was long enough except in the sleeves that barely made their way to Georg's wrist. And though he never had known Charlie, Georg was certain that he was bigger than the man for his chest was causing the buttons of the shirt to strain ever so slightly.

Maria continued to laugh as she grabbed his arms and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. When she finished she placed her hands on his chest. "Much better," she said smiling. Georg could only look back and smirk.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Maria and Georg pulled up in front of the lodge. A light mist filled the night air, making it cool and calm.

"Do you--uh---want me to walk with you to the door?" Maria asked awkwardly, giving a nervous laugh at the absurdity of her statement.

Georg laughed, and grabbed her hand. "If you really want to, then yes."

Maria turned to him, a mischievous smile gracing her features. "I think I will. I never get to and you're always insisting upon. I'd like to see what all the fuss is about," she teased.

Georg laughed. "Alright, but I still get to open your door for you."

Before she could reply Georg was out of car and at her door. He opened it for her as she playfully rolled her eyes.

They began to walk along the path to the back entrance, hand-in-hand. "So, what do you think?" Georg asked.

Maria swung their arms slightly and shrugged. "Not so bad. I mean, it's just walking, isn't it?" They reached the door. "Yes, just walking. Honestly Georg I don't see what all the--"

She was silence mid-sentence as Georg pulled her in for yet another quick, but passionate kiss. "--Fuss is about," she finished when she felt him pull back, keeping her eyes closed.

Georg laughed and kissed her nose.

Maria opened her eyes and grabbed both of his hands in her own. "I had a really wonderful time tonight, Georg."

Georg laughed lightly. "You did? Despite what all happened?"

Maria closed her eyes, letting the events of the night fill her. She smiled wistfully. "Yes, despite that fact that the heavens were against us. I had a wonderful time."

Georg smiled and caressed her cheek. "Good, so I'm not the only one?"

"Definitely not."

"We'll have to do this again," Georg said. "Soon," he added, wanting to make his intentions clear.

Maria's smile widened. "Soon. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Georg nodded. "I'll be over with the children at the usual time."

"Della says to come hungry. She apparently bought more than enough ingredients the recipe calls for, so she intends to use all of it."

"Of course. I'm sure the boys will gladly eat more than their share."

"Oh, of that I've no doubt."

The two laughed at their own joke.

"Well, goodbye, Georg."

"Goodbye, darling," Georg replied, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Maria's smile widened even more at the term of endearment. Slowly she turned and made her way back to the car, pausing when she rounded the corner of the lodge to wave at Georg. He returned the wave, his smile the last thing she saw as she rounded the corner.

* * *

Maria flopped onto her bed, not bothering to change as she climbed under the covers. Finally home, she felt the events of the night catch up to her. A giddy smile adorned her face as she stared at the ceiling. It was funny really. For the most part tonight had been absolutely horrible. More than horrible. But Maria knew she wouldn't have had it any other way. To her there was only one word that could describe the night. It played itself over and over in her mind as she finally let sleep take hold of her and she slipped into darkness: Perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there it is! Rather long, 10 pages, almost 11, but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll be updating again…I have to think this next part out…cause I have no idea what to do. So it may be awhile.

Thanks to Elizagoth for helping with this chapter and letting me use the jacket and shirt idea!!!!! And Dragoneye for once again spending her time on a long chapter beta-ing :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You know it means a lot to me! Can't thank you enough!

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Giving Time

**Disclaimer: **Between four Sound of Music stories this chapter will be my 81st chapter…and I still don't own a thing…

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! So sorry this hasn't been up sooner!!!! So I won't say anything else and let you all get on with the next chapter…

* * *

**Why-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Five: Giving Time**

It is no secret that happiness comes with a price. Whether it be small or large, bad or good, humorous or hurtful, it is always there. It is how we deal with these results that make us who we are and define our character. But that doesn't stop the question that is always present: Why must it be that way?

* * *

_The sun was setting in the sky, creating a magical glow over the lake. A cool breeze blew through the air, pushing flowers along the way. Birds sang and the water shone contently, little ripples forming on the surface._

_Maria took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent of the spring dusk. Cool and refreshing. Everything was right. There was no confusion, no loss, no sorrow, everything was just perfect. The feeling of a warm embrace engulfed her as she felt two arms circle around her. She didn't need to look to know it was him. Smiling, she leaned back into the embrace, tilting her head up to look at her love's face._

_Georg smiled back at her, his eyes filled with love. No words were needed. Just that simple exchange. Another cool breeze blew through the air, making Maria shiver. Georg immediately responded, hugging her tighter, letting his warmth be her comfort. He slowly bent down, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek, "I love you," he whispered into her ear, before placing another kiss on her forehead._

_She didn't respond verbally, she merely relaxed into his embrace, pulling his arms even tighter to hers, giving him all the answer he needed._

_Maria couldn't remember a time she had felt more at ease or comfortable. It was relaxing. She watched as a humming bird flew about their heads, its buzzing wings a soft melody. It flew around and around before going straight up and out of sight. Sighing contently, Maria relaxed more into Georg's embrace, feeling his warmth engulf her in a feeling of security. _

_Next to them a small rose bush sprouted from the ground, growing and rising as if months were passing in a few seconds. Finally it stopped, its beautiful red flowers open, a symbol of true beauty. The scent that emanated from the bush was stronger than any Maria had encountered before. It seemed to fill the entire world with its sweet scent. _

_Without a word Georg crouched, leveling himself with the bush. As delicately as he could he picked one of the beautiful blossoms, twirling it in his fingers slightly. Instead of rising again, he sat and held his hand out to Maria. With another smile she took it, allowing herself to be pulled to the ground._

_A lazy sort of goofy feeling of loved engulfed her as Georg lovingly placed the rose behind her ear before pulling her closer to him. Maria sighed and leaned into Georg's body, resting her head on his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart a lullaby. A content smile spread across her features as she easily welcomed the black of sleep…_

Maria sluggishly rolled onto her back and stretched as she woke. The sun was peeking through the curtains, signaling the new day, its bright, warm rays hitting her face. She kept her eyes closed, basking in the light but not daring to open her eyes to it. In the near distance she could hear faint giggling. A smile appearing on her face, Maria rolled onto her left side and propped herself up on her elbow.

Petra sat in her crib, running her duck doll back and forth across its bars. Maria smiled and got out of bed moving over to the crib. "Good morning my love," Maria said, standing at the crib side, her daughter completely oblivious to the new presence. "I see you've inherited your father's abnormal sense of humor," she said, laughing lightly picking the girl up as Petra looked at her with a peculiar look before throwing the duck into her crib and clapping her hands in delight. Petra turned back to her mother and grabbed some of Maria's golden locks in her small hand, as she always did when in her mother's arms. Her grip today, though, was a little tighter than usual.

"Is that the good morning greeting I get?" Maria asked, wincing slightly from the baby's grip and sitting on the bed. "How about a 'Good morning, mommy?'" she joked, though no one was around to laugh. Petra had yet to speak her first word, and though it was a bit early for her to do so the time was drawing near when she would and Maria was beginning to get anxious.

Petra let go of her mother's hair and looked at her face, wrinkling her nose at the idea, as if in disgust. Maria laughed. "Well, I suppose I'll wait then."

Petra's reply was to place both of her small hands on Maria's cheeks and squeeze them together, giggling in delight at her own handiwork.

Maria laughed through her squished lips, pulling her face away from her daughter's hands. "I suppose that will do quite nicely for now," she said, before placing a small kiss atop the girls head.

Petra once again ignored her mother's comment and began to play with the collar of the dress Maria was wearing. Confusion swept through Maria. Dress? She looked down to see herself clad in, not her pajamas, but the dress she had changed into last night before taking Georg home. Maria's eyes swept the room. In the corner, hanging over the chair, was Georg's jacket, still slightly damp. Lying carelessly across the seat of the chair was her yellow dress that she had forgotten to soak in the bath tub the previous night, in order to get the stain out.

"One moment, my darling," Maria said, placing Petra in her crib and walking over to the chair with the clothes. Maria picked up her dress, which was almost dry, walked into the bathroom, filled the tub and put the dress in it to soak. Hopefully it wasn't too late for the stain to come out. She proceeded back into the bedroom, picked up Georg's jacket and took it to her closet, and finding a hanger, she hung the jacket up.

"Well, my little darling, shall we go see what Grandma has cooked for breakfast?" Maria asked her daughter as she once again picked her up from the crib. Petra's ears perked at the word Grandma and Maria could have sworn a smile appeared on the small girl's lips at the mention of food.

* * *

When Maria reached the bottom floor of the house she found it unusually silent for the usually hectic Sunday mornings. There was no groggy Etta complaining it was too early to be up and that she didn't want to go, there was no Della bustling around the kitchen trying to do five million things at once, and there was no Rupert sitting quietly in the background laughing at it all.

Maria went into the kitchen and set Petra in her high chair before turning to make sure the room was definitely empty. When her eyes fell on the clock, Maria was glad she had already set Petra down or she was certain she would have dropped her out of pure shock. It was eleven forty-five. Maria never, ever slept in and she was quite surprised that Della hadn't woken her for church or that they hadn't taken Petra with them like they usually did if they ever left for somewhere without Maria.

"Well, my darling," Maria said turning back to her daughter, "It looks like it's just us. Would you like breakfast or lunch?"

Petra stared at her mother and then babbled something incoherent. Maria smiled, "Brunch it is then. How do mashed bananas sound?" Petra squealed at the sound of her favorite meal. "And a bagel for myself, I think. That should tide us over for a while, right?" Petra hit her hands against the top of her high chair, busying herself for a moment.

Maria smiled and turned to prepare their small meal. It was times like these, alone with her daughter, that she enjoyed most. She could hold a whole conversation with her little girl despite the fact that the girl had yet to speak her first word, and she felt truly content. She sometimes wondered if she was crazy for talking to a child who couldn't respond, but it hardly seemed to matter.

At around twelve o'clock Maria heard the front door open followed by the sound of feet and knew her family was home. Not even a minute later the kitchen door opened and Della came in, "Ah, I see you've finally decided to wake up," she said cheekily before Maria could even open her mouth in greeting.

Maria smiled. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Della's cheeky smile widened. "I figured you had a late night and would want to sleep in."

Maria blushed a deep red. "How thoughtful," she said, trying to ignore her embarrassment.

"Speaking of last night," Rupert said, as he also entered the room. "How was your date?"

Maria blushed a deeper red as Della sat on one side of her and Rupert on the other, making her feel like she was being given the third degree. She looked between the two before turning back to Petra and feeding her another spoonful of bananas, trying to avoid the question. She wasn't sure she was exactly comfortable talking about her date night with her in-laws.

Della laughed at Maria's reaction and took the spoon out of Maria's hand and continued the task feeding her granddaughter. "Well?"

Maria sighed and took in a deep breath, knowing she should have expected this. Quickly she went through the events of the night, only leaving out the more intimate and personal parts. By the end of the story she had bother Rupert and Della in fits of laughter. Maria huffed. "Well, no one said it was going to be flawless," she said, more than embarrassed for telling them.

Rupert chuckled. "I'm sorry, Maria, but you have to admit, it is pretty funny." Maria huffed again.

"All right, we'll stop laughing," Della said, trying to calm herself. After Rupert and Della's chuckles subsided, Della spoke again. "Did you at least have a good time?"

Maria smiled whimsically in spite of herself. "I did. We're going to go out again sometime soon."

"Are they still coming over for dinner tonight?" Rupert asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes, they'll still be here."

The three fell into a comfortable silence. That was broken a minute later by a snort from Della who immediately began to laugh again. "I'm sorry Maria," she said between laughter. "It's just…it's a good thing you don't believe in signs, or you should be running in the opposite direction right now."

Maria huffed again, but smiled none the less, knowing that it was true.

* * *

Maria skipped down the stairs that night at the sound of a knock on the door, knowing who was waiting on the other side. She tripped slightly on the bottom step and almost fell on the floor, but steadied herself by grabbing hold of he door, making a loud thud. Quickly composing herself she threw open the door.

"Hello!" she said brightly, a large smile covering her features at the sight of the family she loved, stepping aside to allow them inside.

Maria received a mumbled 'Hello' as Georg and the children came inside. Georg gave her a warm smile as she closed the door, giving him a concerned look at the less than enthusiastic reply from the children. She turned to them, looking at them all in return and feeling her stomach drop.

All of the children were looking anywhere but at Maria. Liesl found her hands very amusing, Friedrich was picking at his jacket sleeve, Louisa was staring at her feet, Kurt was tapping his thumbs on his thighs, Brigitta was looking at Marta, who was looking at Gretl, who was staring intently at the stairs.

"Why, er, don't we all go sit down?" she asked after a moment of silence. The children shrugged and nodded and walked towards the sitting room. Maria turned to Georg. He smiled and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Hello darling," he said, addressing her now that the children were gone.

Maria merely nodded in response. "Are they alright?" she asked as they made their way to the sitting room, Georg's hand placed on the small of her back.

"They will be."

Maria looked at Georg quizzically but refrained from responding as they had reached the room. The small talk that had filled the room stopped the minute Maria and Georg made their appearance. Della and Rupert smiled knowingly, Etta waved enthusiastically and the von Trapp siblings shifted uncomfortably.

Sensing something was off Della quickly resumed the talk in the room as Maria and Georg sat down on the sofa.

Maria could hear nothing but a dull buzzing in her ear. Though everyone was talking and getting along like they always did there was a strong tension in the air that seemed to make everyone uncomfortable. Everyone in the room seemed to sense it and though conversation was easygoing, it was slowly becoming forced.

Maria shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't understand it. She looked to Liesl, finding the younger woman staring at her. When Liesl saw that she was caught she quickly averted her eyes, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Suddenly a realization bigger than one Maria had ever felt before washed over her like a wave hitting stony rocks. The color drained from her face and she felt sick.

"I--I'm going to go check on dinner," she said quickly, dashing from the room before anyone could respond.

Maria stood hunched over the kitchen sink. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have not for seen this? How could she not have known? Had she been so selfish that she hadn't realized what the effects of a relationship with Georg would be, beyond those directly related to her?

Not once in the past few days had she thought about how the children would respond if she were to get into a relationship with their father. It would be awkward enough, she supposed, for them to get used to the idea that their father was dating someone, but the fact that she was their ex-governess…she could only begin to imagine how they must be feeling.

Suddenly there was a hand on her back and a warm feeling swept through her body and she knew who had joined her before they spoke. "Are you alright?" Georg asked, his voice laced with concern.

Maria shook her head. "I never even thought about it."

"What?" Georg asked, rubbing small circles on Maria's back.

"What it would be like for the children," she said quietly.

"Ah, yes." Georg turned Maria in his arms, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them gently. "They'll get used to the idea, it will just take some time. They don't hate you, you know."

Maria sighed. "I--" she paused, not quite sure she believed Georg's words. "I know…but what if they don't get used to it? What if they never do?"

"They will. Since when are you one to be a pessimist?" He nudged her slightly, trying to raise her spirit.

Maria smiled slightly before it quickly turned into a frown. "I don't want them to be unhappy, Georg," she said, her voice small, not sure if she should continue with what she was going to say. She hated that she even thought it and she wouldn't know how Georg would take it, but it was the truth. She hoped it wouldn't hurt him to hear it as much as it hurt her to say it. "And if that means…." Her voice trailed away, her unsaid words hanging in the air.

Georg nodded and pulled Maria into a hug. "I know darling," he whispered into her ear. "I've thought the same thing." Maria felt some tension leave her body, guilt lifting at the thought that they were at least on the same page. "But we have to give it time. We can't jump to conclusions just yet. We just need to wait and see."

Maria nodded, knowing he was right. But suddenly the events of last night did seem like a bad omen. Shaking the thought from her head, Maria clung tighter to Georg. No one said this was going to be easy.

* * *

"Georg, wait," Maria said as the von Trapps were leaving that night. Without waiting for a response Maria bounded up the stairs to her room and grabbed in coat that he had left the night before. When she returned Georg was the only one waiting by the door; the children could be seen waiting by the car.

"You left this last night," Maria replied, slightly out of breath, handing him his jacket.

Georg chuckled. "Of course, I forgot about it," he said, taking the garment.

"Ah ha," came a quiet reply from Della who had somehow entered the room without Maria noticing.

Maria blushed a dark scarlet at the look of suggestive understanding her mother-in-law was giving her. "Cheeky," she replied.

"Do behave yourselves tonight; children are present," Della replied humorously as she left the room laughing.

Maria's blush darkened and Georg chuckled. "I think it's time we leave."

Maria nodded. "Drive carefully."

Georg nodded. "I will, I'll call you tomorrow about dinner." Maria smiled and felt her heart do a flip about the prospect of another night with Georg. "Good night darling," Georg finished, placing a small kiss on Maria's lips.

"Goodnight, Georg."

* * *

"Well that was awkward," Louisa said later that night as she and her six siblings sat in front of the fire at their home.

"You don't think she noticed do you?" Kurt asked, his head hanging unceremoniously off the couch.

"Of course she didn't notice, oh and I have five heads," Louisa bit back sarcastically.

"Don't you two dare start," Liesl warned.

Silence.

Friedrich spoke after a while. "Look, this is just something we're all going to have to get used to."

No one responded.

"May I join you?" a voice said, making all seven occupants of the room jump.

"Father!" Marta gasped, "You scared us."

Georg laughed. "I'm sorry," he said walking into the room. "But there is something I wanted to talk about with all of you."

"What is it Father?" Gretl asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"It's about Maria," Georg said, sitting down. When none of his children responded he continue". "You all should know that she wants you to be happy and at ease. If you aren't pleased with the situation she would rather end it than make you all unhappy."

Liesl looked to her father. "How do you know that?"

Georg smiled. "She told me, and I agree with her."

Another silence filled the room.

"This is new to everyone, and it involves all of us. All of your happiness is most important to me and especially Maria." Still no response; Georg sighed. "Do we have an understanding?"

Slowly his children nodded. Feeling somewhat more relieved Georg stood and smiled slightly, knowing they had made a little but of progress. "Good. Now, I'm going to bed, and I suggest all of you do the same, you have school tomorrow." He placed a kiss on Gretl's head, and ruffled Marta's hair with his hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Father," they ceremoniously replied.

Once their father left the room Gretl turned to her siblings. "I do love Maria, but it's just weird," she said, her tone hinting that she felt guilty.

"It's weird for all of us Gretl," Liesl said, standing and placing her arm around her youngest sister. "But at least we know they want our happiness as well."

"If Father is going to be in a relationship, I'm glad it's with Fraulein Maria," Brigitta finally spoke.

"Me too," Marta added on.

Friedrich smiled. "I think you speak for all of us on that one, Brigitta."

"Come on, Father's right. We should all be getting to bed, we need to get up early tomorrow," Liesl said.

Routinely, everyone stood and left the room leaving Liesl and Friedrich alone. "You go ahead," Liesl said, "I'll take care of everything in hear.

Friedrich nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Friedrich."

Once the room was empty, Liesl turned to put out the already dying fire. She knew that this new situation would take some getting used to, but she couldn't help the feeling that their lives would some how be better off because of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it!! I hope you liked it…

Um I don't know when I'll be updating soon…as you may or may not I started college last week…that's right everyone..I'm finally a college student! Craziness!!! Anywho…and I've been really busy, yeah for joining the Forensics team…so yeah, I don't know when I'll update…but I will get it up as soon as I can…whever that is

Thank you all for your constant support and reviews…they mean the world to me.

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


End file.
